The Second Legacy
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Esta historia es una continuación y espero que satisfaga a las dos personas que me confiaron la continuación de su historia. Secuela de Beginning An Ending de Yoshikuni Kumiko y en honor a ella y a jedimasterobiwankenobi la historia se llamará Second Lega
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

SECOND LEGACY

AN:

Esta historia es una continuación y espero que satisfaga a las dos personas que me confiaron la continuación de su historia. Secuela de Beginning An Ending de Yoshikuni Kumiko y en honor a ella y a jedimasterobi-wankenobi la historia se llamará Second Legacy. Insertare desde el primer capitulo a otro personaje que Lyra hará una amistad imborrable que hará seguro el futuro del Jedi. La continuación la llamé El Segundo Legado (en parte mi segundo personaje…)(ella lo nombró y yo NUNCA lo cambiaré para mostrarle el respeto que ella se merece) y espero que esta historia sea tan buena como la de ella.

Firmado

Sergio Dumbledore

**Chapter 1 - HOLA ALLÍ **

Maestra Jedi Lyra Sanome miró fijamente fuera el dosel de vidrio de su Jedi Interceptor al inmenso mar de estrellas.

- Yo nunca he visto el espacio así de…. vacío - ella comentó.

- Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo – Obi Wan Kenobi contestó. No hay ningún buque de guerra por una vez a nuestro alrededor.

- Sabes, General Grievous está esperando nuestro ataque probablemente -, ella declaró.

- ¿Cuál es nuestro plan, General Kenobi? -

Obi-Wan sonrió. - Simple. Nosotros lo haremos con sutileza -

Lyra mira hacia abajo al planeta Utapao y vio que era como la biblioteca del Templo les informaba era algo muy parecido con lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos. A los pocos minutos los dos Starfigther Jedi aterrizaban en una plataforma y hacia ellos se acercaba una comitiva Utai y Lyra tenía una sospecha de que les estaban esperando. Ella miró a Obi-Wan desconcertada mientras descendían de sus naves y rápidamente se giró a mirar al nativo alto delante de ellos.

- Saludos jóvenes Jedi – el Utapaun saludó seriamente – Yo soy Tion Medon y soy el jefe de la administración del puerto para este lugar de paz. ¿Qué los trae a este remoto santuario? -

- Desgraciadamente la guerra – Lyra contestó pasivamente -

- Aquí no hay guerras – el declaró – A menos que….lo trajeran con ustedes – El parecía completamente sereno pero debajo de su fachada ambos Jedi pudieron darse cuenta de todo el miedo dentro de él. Obi Wan y Lyra intercambiaron miradas y ellos decidieron jugar el mismo juego que les planteaban. Lyra sin embargo se sentía observada y disimulando estar mirando el hangar de forma desinteresada pero bajo esa fachada la joven Maestra Jedi estaba escaneando todo el lugar.

- Muy bien – Obi Wan dijo – Con su permiso nos gustaría repostar aquí y usar su ciudad como base para que nosotros investiguemos los sistemas vecinos -

- ¿Qué buscan? -

- Incluso aquí en el margen exterior, ustedes han oído hablar del General Grievous – Lyra dijo distraídamente – Es lo que nosotros estamos buscando así como su ejercito de droids -

El administrador se acercó y su cabeza estuvo a varias pulgadas de la de Lyra y dijo en un cuchicheo

- ¡El está aquí! ¡Estamos de rehenes! ¡Ellos están mirándonos! ¡Sobre todo un encapuchado con un sable rojo! – Obi Wan y Lyra se miraron alarmados pero Obi Wan le dijo calmadamente:

- Nosotros entendemos – Obi Wan cabeceó

- ¡Décimo nivel, los miles de droids de batalla y el encapuchado que parece un jedi está en la sala de control! – Lyra le pasó por el cuerpo un escalofrió y Obi Wan dijo:

- Dígale a sus personas que se resguarden -

- Si ustedes tienes guerreros – Lyra agregó – Ahora es tiempo de usarlos -

-------------------------

En la sala de control en ese momento

- Maestro, Grievous está en reunión con sus aliados para el siguiente plan de ataque y desde hace unos momentos siento dos presencias Jedi – El encapuchado se le alcanzaron a ver unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

- Espera a que acabe la reunión y evácualos porque todavía me son de utilidad y mata a los Jedi si puedes – se escuchó el mensaje holográfico de otro encapuchado de túnicas negras. El holograma al desaparecer hizo que el encapuchado suspirara aliviado y dijo en un susurro

- Maestro Yoda no creo que pueda conocer quien es este Maestro Sith. Me tocará evacuar a eso imbéciles y esquivar a los Jedis sin herirlos – Se retiró de la sala de control y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la reunión para finalizarla de inmediato

-------------------------

Lyra oía el ruido que sus botas causaban en el metal del piso cuando ella caminó junto a Obi Wan que busca cualquier medio de transporte.

- Obi Wan siento una presencia oscura y no oscura a la vez que se dirige hacia allí y me parece muy conocida pero no se donde la sentí antes además Grievous parece que quisiera que supiéramos que está aquí. Vamos a necesitar el elemento sorpresa en esto -

- Bien pero estoy seguro de que no es nada de lo que no podamos manejar – contestó Obi Wan sonriendo – después de todo por lo que hemos pasado… oh mira Dragonmunts – Lyra siguió su mirada a una manada grande de lagartos (los mismos animales eran bastante grandes y poderosos de musculatura). Lyra miró a Obi Wan y preguntó:

- ¿Dragonmunts? -

- Este – Obi Wan estaba delante de uno bastante grande – Nosotros tomaremos a este -

El Utapaun cabeceó y dijo, - Boga. -

- Boga es un nombre bonito - Lyra comentó.

- Ah, sí - Obi-Wan dijo - Gracias. La muchacha buena. ¿Es una muchacha? -

- Obi-Wan... - Lyra suspiró y puso una mano en su frente. - No empiece -

----------------------------

Lyra se aferró firme a su cintura como el Boga corrió a través de las calles del cenote de Utapao. - Anakin habrían odiado esto ¿o no? - ella preguntó sonriendo abiertamente. - Él odia el paseo en algo con una mente propia. -

- Eso es correcto – contestó Obi Wan alegre – Es por su regalo con las herramientas. El trabajaría más bien con una máquina - Lyra frunció el entrecejo cuando ella notó el cambio de humor Obi-Wan

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Nada – el contestó – Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco durante mucho tiempo -

- Lo sé - Lyra dijo tristemente. - Todos nosotros estamos en las mismas. No te preocupes. Nosotros lo veremos de nuevo. Pronto. -

- Yo apenas no puedo tener el sentimiento de que la última vez que nosotros lo vemos sea la última vez que nosotros vamos a verlo. -

- ¡Obi-Wan! - Lyra exclamó. - ¡No diga esas cosas! ¡Ni siquiera no piense que eso va a ocurrir -

- Lo siento -

- Anakin estará bien – ella insistió – Lo veremos, él simplemente será… ¡WHOA! - Lyra casi perdió su equilibrio como Boga vino a una parada.

- Grievous – Obi Wan declaró – Allí está. ¿Estas lista? -

- Mas preparada no estoy – ella dijo caminado a su lado – Y tu -

- Lo mismo – el dijo acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios durante unos segundos.

- para la suerte – Obi Wan explicó con una sonrisa afectada

- Entonces yo soy la muchacha más afortunada en la galaxia – Lyra contestó sonriendo – Ahora vamos -

Ambos Maestros Jedi saltaron a los Droids de batalla que estaban abajo y que vigilaban la reunión sin ver como un encapuchado llegaba en esos momentos y se hacia detrás del Virrey de la Federación de Comercio.

- Hola allí -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**La Subida de la Oscuridad**

Dos Maestros Jedi aterrizaron silenciosamente a espaldas de los miembros de la reunión y Grievous miró hacia allí al oír:

- Hola allí -

Todos los miembros de ese concilio se pusieron de pie de un salto asustados mientras Grievous y un encapuchado avanzaban hacia los dos Jedis. De la nada surgieron droids de batalla, destructores y demás droids de combate. Obi Wan levantó una ceja y él junto con Lyra encendieron sus sables de luz. Grievous sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya dos sables de luz para mi colección – El encapuchado sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Grievous no los subestimes, estos Jedi son poderosos – Grievous lo miró burlonamente y cinco droids con electro staff se dirigieron a los Jedis mientras activaban sus armas. Obi Wan sonrió y miró hacia arriba y vio lo que necesitaba. Un pesado container metálico que se sostenía por cables metálicos gruesos. Obi Wan levantó su mano izquierda y con un empujón en la fuerza rompió el cable y el container cayó al piso aplastando a los cinco droids y Obi Wan con su sable decapitó al droid que había alcanzado a salvarse. Lyra sonrió afectadamente pero desapareció cuando el encapuchado dijo:

- Ve por el Jedi, yo me encargo de esta Jedi -

Los Droids retrocedieron cuando el encapuchado levantó su mano. Grievous se retiró su capa y sacó cuatro sables de luz de cuatro Jedis muertos. Sus dos manos se dividieron y al asombro de Obi Wan y Lyra quienes miraron asombrados como de dos manos pasaron a ser cuatro. Las cuatro manos encendieron los sables de Luz. Obi Wan tragó saliva y retrocedía mientras Grievous hacia girar dos sables haciendo retroceder al Jedi. Lyra se dirigió a ayudarlo pero no pudo porque el encapuchado se puso al frente de ella con un salto ayudado por la Fuerza. Sacó de sus túnicas un sable que al activarlo mostró un color rojo mientras que con un dedo negaba mientras decía:

- Ahh ha Bebé tu y yo tenemos que hablar – Grievous sonrió y cargó contra Obi Wan mientras este retrocedía. Obi Wan gritó:

- ¡Lyra cuidado! - Lyra paró el brutal manodoble que caía sobre ella para partirla por la mitad. Lyra contestó con un sablazo a la cintura del guerrero extraño.

POV Lyra

Detuve su manodoble que se cernía sobre mí para partirme por la mitad. Conteste con un golpe horizontal hacia la cintura del guerrero extraño pero con un deje familiar en su poder. Paró mi sablazo con facilidad mientras se alejaba de la batalla entre Obi Wan y Grievous mientras yo dudaba si seguirlo o volver a ayudar a Obi Wan. Con un suspiro lo seguí dispuesta a acabarlo lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Obi Wan. Los dos combatientes recorrimos el lugar luchando entre un destellar de haces láser, recurriendo a todos los trucos y habilidades que habíamos aprendido a lo largo de los años. Trataba de tomar la ofensiva que fue muy fácil porque mi adversario solo se dedicaba a defenderse y supe con un escalofrió de que me estaba midiendo. El guerrero que no podía identificar como Jedi ni como Sith pero lo que si sabía. Controlaba las artes de los Jedi y muchas de los Sith. Me había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que el guerrero retrocedía y que lo obligaba a ceder terreno, en realidad era él quien controlaba el combate. Girando, saltando y haciendo piruetas con una asombrosa facilidad, su enemigo me arrastraba consigo fuera del alcance de Obi Wan. Supe por experiencia con la muerte de Qui-Gon que el guerrero estaba llevándome hacia un lugar elegido por él. Miraba asombrada con el guerrero poseía una agilidad y una destreza que le permitían mantenerme a raya. Salimos por una puerta grande que abrió el guerrero usando la Fuerza y entramos en un largo pasadizo luchando sin cesar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos al final del pasillo e ingresamos en un hangar repleto de naves de la Federación. Al llegar cerca de un Infiltrador Sith él se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa diciendo con una voz serena y tranquila muy diferente a la fría que escuché cuando habíamos hablado con Grievous.

- Lyra Sanome, hija de la gran Maestra Jedi Corelle Sanome, un placer conocerla – El guerrero apagó su sable rojo e hizo una inclinación cortes a la joven quien se quedó mirándolo asombrada con su sable todavía activado. Lyra dijo:

- ¿Quién es usted? -

- Señorita eso no es importante, lo que importa ahora es que huyan -

- ¿Por qué debo creerle? -

- Muy simple las copias los van a traicionar, aunque no se quien sea el Sith que controla el senado pero pude robar este dato. Llegarán aquí para darles apoyo supuestamente pero los acabarán a todos. En todos los planetas los Jedi caerán con hormigas con la Orden 66. - Levanté mi sable y lo puse en su cuello y él no hizo ningún movimiento pero me miró lloroso y dijo:

- Señorita si me va a matar hágalo y huya en mi nave. – Lo miré aturdida y él continuó – Lo hago desde hace ya varios años. Siempre he velado por la seguridad de la hija de la Jedi que salvó mi vida. Me infiltré con el Sith hace pocos meses pero él no me ha revelado su identidad más que su nombre Sith, Darth Sidious quien controla al senado y a mi me huele que es el Canciller Palpatine y lo hice para vengar la muerte de tu madre. Obi Wan Kenobi hizo su parte matando a su aprendiz quien la mató pero fue la orden de este Sidious para que su aprendiz la matara para capturarte. Abrí mis ojos como platos al recordar el día en el que mi madre había muerto. Fue un guerrero Jedi porque tenía un sable doble de color plateado quien atacó a la criatura asesina de mi madre y me pidió correr lejos mientras el se encargaba de ese homicida. Tartamudeando le dije:

- Entonces tu posees un sable doble que da una hoja de color plateado – El guerrero asintió y lentamente bajó su mano derecha y se enganchó el sable rojo en el cinturón y llevó su mano al otro lado de la cintura donde vi un mango exageradamente grande. Lo sacó con lentitud y me lo entregó. Sin dejar de amenazarlo con mi sable tomé el suyo y lo activé. Me llevé la sorpresa del siglo cuando de la espada surgió un haz doble de color plata. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer el Sable de Luz que había parado la embestida que me iba a matar y olvidando toda prudencia me lancé y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me recibió entre sus brazos y antes de que dijera algo. Sacó un comunicador que chillaba a todo dar. El me dijo alarmado:

- ¡Atácame! – No le pregunté porque pero le tiré su sable que guardó con rapidez mientras sacaba su sable rojo y paraba mi manodoble. El me contraatacó mientras contestó el comunicador diciendo con voz fría:

- ¿Qué sucede Amo? Estoy ocupado con la Jedi -

- Bien tú tampoco ya no me sirves de nada, tengo el premio mayor, espía. No pudiste evitar que Skywalker cayera en mis manos – El muchacho se detuvo de golpe al igual que yo. El Sith se descubrió su rostro y juntos gritamos de horror al ver su cara llena de cicatrices pero reconocible por nosotros.

- ¡Canciller Palpatine! -

El sonrió afectadamente poniéndose su capucha de nuevo y desapareció del holograma. El muchacho dio un grito de rabia y sacó otro transmisor y dijo apurado:

- Maestro Yoda -

El holograma del Maestro Yoda apareció ante ellos preocupadamente y el encapuchado dijo:

- Maestro, Sidious me ha descubierto quiere a Anakin – Yoda abrió sus ojos como platos y el continuó – Maestro debemos huir todos los Jedis han sido traicionados. – Como confirmando lo dicho comenzaron los disparos y los dos al acercarse a una ventana vieron como Obi-Wan era derribado de su montura y caía al vacío. El encapuchado apagó el comunicador dejando a Yoda con sus problemas justo a tiempo para ver como Kenobi caía al agua. El encapuchado y Lyra gritaron aterrados:

- ¡Obi-Wan! –

El encapuchado sonrió y yo al verlo sonreír le grité:

- ¡Imbécil Obi-Wan está en peligro! -

El negó con la cabeza y suspiré aliviada al ver asomar su cabeza cerca del acantilado mientras esquivaba la patrulla de búsqueda compuesta por Droids y soldados clones. Fuimos distraídos cuando varias copias ingresaron al hangar. El comandante del grupo tenía un comunicador con el holograma del Señor del Sith que decía:

- Ejecuten Orden 66 -

Miré al encapuchado alarmada y él salió de su escondite como quien baja de su nave y dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Lord Blade, la Jedi que luchaba con usted -

- Eliminada – contestó sin emoción. Suspiré aliviada e ingresé en el infiltrador Sith aprovechando la distracción que él creaba y comencé los preparativos del despegue. A los pocos segundos la nave estaba lista para despegar y retrocedí a la entrada de la nave para ver a los soldados atacando al muchacho. Iba activar mi sable de luz y acudir en su ayuda pero no fue necesario ya que el dio un saltó y cayó a lado de la plataforma que lo llevaría al interior de la nave. Levantó sus manos y de ellas salió un rayo de color dorado que impactó en la cornisa superior del Hangar, esta se rompió en pedazos y cayó encima de la escuadra de soldados mientras él pasaba a mi lado como una exhalación seguida por mí al interior de la nave. Él se sentó en la silla del piloto y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras yo sentía una ola fuerte de energía de Fuerza que me llevaba la muerte de muchos Jedi al mismo tiempo y temblorosamente con su otra mano activó la palanca de despegue y la nave despegó con rapidez. Salimos al exterior para ver a varios destructores que rodeaban a la ciudad. Él dijo:

- Debemos salir de aquí -

- Tenemos que ir al Templo y salvar a los iniciados – dije pálida del terror. Él asintió con una sonrisa torcida y tecleó los datos en la computadora para el salto en el hiperespacio mientras esquivaba el bloqueo de las naves de guerra de nuestros ex-aliados. Asombrada advertí como rompió el bloqueo ya que se pegó a la nave insignia y evitaba los disparos de las otras naves pero no de la insignia. Al pasar la nave insignia él aumentó a toda potencia los motores y la nave salió disparada hacia el cielo. Al salir al espacio dimos un suspiro de alivio ya que el destructor estaba lejos y no llegaría a tiempo para bloquearnos antes de nuestro salto en el hiperespacio. Cuando salimos del campo de atracción del planeta para que la computadora pudiera hacer el salto preciso, mi salvador activó la palanca y en un destello vimos como las estrellas se estiraban y comenzaba nuestro viaje a Coruscant. Él me llevó al camarote de la nave y me senté en él agotada y preocupada por Obi-Wan. Él pareció leer mi mente por que dijo:

- El General Obi-Wan Kenobi es poderoso en la Fuerza y sobrevivirá a la emboscada -

Asentí todavía muy preocupada pero alcé mi cabeza hacia él y le pregunté:

- ¿Quien eres tu? – El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en el piso. Miró hacia el techo de la nave y sus ojos parecieron desenfocados cuando me contestó:

- Mi nombre Sith es Lord Blade y el Jedi es Lord Fénix. No se de que planeta soy pero lo que recuerdo es el mundo de Naboo donde la Reina Padme Amidala me crió como su hermano menor antes de que el Maestro Yoda viniera por mi cuatro años después para el adiestramiento Jedi. - Abrí mis ojos asombrada al ver que el muchacho se bajaba por fin la capucha para revelar a un muchacho bastante guapo con el cabello tinturado de color azul, corto, con ojos verdes esmeralda y a mi asombro tenía una cicatriz que le bajaba desde el inicio de su ceja derecha y descendía en un arco por su nariz hasta el centro de su pómulo esquivando por pocos milímetros su ojo derecho. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con la túnica que hacían reconocer por toda la galaxia como un Jedi, Tenía unas botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, tenía un cinturón utilitario lleno de objetos (unos conocidos y otros que jamás había visto), en el cinturón había una pistola blaster… me pasó un frío por la espalda vestía muy parecido al Sith que Obi-Wan y Qui Gon Jinn habían enfrentado. Él continuó:

- Para ti, Señorita puedes llamarme Kai Fénix – Asentí y él se puso de pie y en la puerta antes de salir me dijo:

- Descansa un rato, te despertaré cuando lleguemos allí – Me recosté en el camarote cansada y asustada por lo ocurrido. Comencé a sollozar, Anakin había sucumbido al lado oscuro, no lo quería creer pero las palabras del espía habían sido claras y pude sentir cierta tristeza en ellas y Obi Wan estaba en gran peligro si no hubiera podido escapar de esa maldita orden de parte de Palpatine. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma por no verlo desde antes cuando lo rescatábamos que era el Sith que se había auto secuestrado para así llegar a Anakin y engañarnos a nosotros. Pude descansar cuando escuché al final de mi monologo mental. _Para ti, Señorita puedes llamarme Kai Fénix. _

--------------------------

POV Obi-Wan

Levanté mi arma, mientras parando la hoja del sable que el General Cyborg me descargaba, entonces llamé a la Fuerza y giré duro mi hoja hacia la izquierda y a la derecha con movimientos lisos y redondos cuando esquivé los ataques de Grievous aún preocupado por mi querida Lyra. General Grievous me empujó con todas su fuerzas hacia atrás tomando un paso hacia delante pero no se lo permití y ataqué con furia haciendo retroceder al General dos pasos con sus piernas largas y poderosas que hicieron eco ruidosamente en el suelo de piedra donde luchábamos. Grievous me subestimó y pensó que me podía matar rápidamente, como los otros pero se encontró con una pared de piedra ante él y seguro estaba recordando las palabras de ese guerrero _Grievous no los subestimes, estos Jedi son poderosos._ El movía sus armas con una agilidad impresionante mientras parando todos mis ataques y entonces giró furiosamente una de sus dos manos del lado izquierdo alrededor mío.

Me moví rápidamente y paré la hoja amarilla de la mano izquierda superior de Grievous y la empujé lejos mientras moviéndome rápidamente y alzando mi arma por encima de mi cabeza, pare un sable de color verde, después puse una rodilla al piso y giré mi hoja azul hacia la cintura robótica del General.

Grievous gritó adolorido y dio unos pasos atrás con rapidez así como la punta de mi sable rebanó la célula de poder del sable que tenía en su mano inferior derecha ocasionando que ese sable explotara violentamente amputándole la mano y parte de ese brazo mecánico. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción del General y usando la Fuerza alcé al Cyborg en el aire y lo envié volando hacia atrás contra unos controles de mando. Saltaron chispas en todas direcciones cuando las armas robadas del General tocaron los metales del panel de instrumentos. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas cuando miré como el Cyborg se reincorporaba con ayuda de sus poderosas piernas. Me miró con un odio terrible detrás de su máscara de metal diciendo:

- Usted prueba mi paciencia Jedi -

- Ahora General – dije jadeando cuando devolví un paso atrás fuera de Grievous mientras el Cyborg enfadado avanzaba hacia mí – No piensa que es un poco injusto -

Grievous bramó furioso en la contestación, sus ojos amarillos brillaron bajo su máscara metálica cuando él empezó a hacer girar de nuevo dos de los tres sables que le quedaban en sus manos. Planteé mi hoja y me inmiscuí en la Fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mi sable solo era un borrón cuando luché por defenderme de los ataques viciosos del General.

Tropecé cuando un temblor poderoso de Fuerza atravesó mi cuerpo, por solo un instante, como el sentido de Oscuridad y desesperación me golpeó como una Onda intensa de energía. A pesar de estos sentimientos giré mi hoja hacia delante para bloquear el ataque que me había lanzado con todas su potencia ajeno a lo que sucedía en la Fuerza. La fuerza combinada del golpe del General y el temblor Oscuro en la Fuerza fue demasiado para mi y tropecé hacia atrás y no advertí como el General Grievous preparaba una patada con su pierna cibernética, me dio una patada en mi pecho que sentí como si me lo partiera en pedazos y percibí como volaba contra la pared con una potencia increíble. Grité en el dolor cuando golpeé la pared detrás de mí y caí al suelo frío mientras mi sable resonaba contra el piso cerca de mí. Me esforcé en tratar de respirar de nuevo cuando me senté en el piso mientras Grievous se acercaba a mí y estaba de pie ante mí con los tres sables zumbando levemente.

- Yo les prometí una muerte dolorosa Jedi, y tu amiga ya debe estar muerta porque distinguí como soldados clones llegaban a ayudarnos si es que no la han matado antes – Grievous dijo cuando me miraba – Y yo pienso… – levantó el arma de unos de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza - …mantener esa promesa – Comencé a sentir desesperación que empezó a alcanzarme pero no lo permití, Lyra necesitaba mi ayuda y mis ojos enfocaron en el cinturón del General donde tenía una pistola blaster en una funda en su cintura. Concentrándome en la Fuerza con toda mi energía estiré mi mano al General y el miró a su cintura para ver justo como su pistola blaster salió de su funda y voló a mi mano extendida. Al tenerla en mis manos le quité el seguro y disparé apuntando a la parte media donde sus órganos internos estaban escasamente protegidos. Disparé tres veces y el chilló en el dolor.

Mi mano estaba agitada cuando bajé la pistola despacio mientras con ayuda de la Fuerza y una respiración larga intenté calmarme. Todavía podía sentir la energía oscura a través de la Fuerza y sentía como si me hubiera rasgado con la hoja caliente de un sable de Luz y mis instintos dijeron o más bien gritaron que eso no era bueno y supe que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido era grande lo que me preocupó enormemente.

Miré a través del humo y chispas que llenaron el cuarto delante de mí; el cuerpo del General estaba en el piso cerca de mí, sus miembros cibernéticos largos que tiran bruscamente erráticamente todavía. Hice muecas al ver eso y con mi brazo me ayudé del panel de instrumentos para incorporarme despacio del suelo duro y frío. Extendí mi brazo me froté el otro adolorido todavía del impacto contra la pared. Cautelosamente caminé hacia el humo que llenó el lugar donde Grievous había caído y miraba abajo hacia el cadáver del General que todavía salía humo de su cuerpo humano-mecánico. Froté mi brazo calladamente y el brazo de Grievous tembló bruscamente pero no me alarmé ya que sabía que la parte orgánica de Grievous estaba muerta y que su parte mecánica no le faltaba mucho para seguir su camino.

Suspiré, levanté el blaster de nuevo, miré la cara de Grievous con desprecio y tiré el blaster al pecho del General. Miré los sables de Luz apagados cerca del cadáver. El mató a esos Jedi pensé y sonreí a la justicia poética en el hecho que el asesino había muerto con su propia arma. Usando la Fuerza atraje los tres sables de Luz hacia mí y los guardé en mi cinturón. No iba a permitir que cayeran en malas manos. Miré por última vez el cadáver de Grievous y dije:

- Perdóneme por defraudarlo y por no darme una muerte dolorosa, pero esto no le pertenece – Salí corriendo en dirección del combate de Lyra pero encontré nuestra montura y los soldados clon me rodearon. Yo les dije:

- Todo a acabado, Grievous ha sido vencido. Ahora voy en búsqueda de mi amiga – los soldados asintieron y subí en la montura y rodeé el lago y subí por una mini cuesta para mirar desde allí mejor y usar la Fuerza para llamarla. Iba llegando cuando asombrado vi disparos láser y al girar advertí a los soldados disparándome con fiereza. Uno de esos disparos le dio en la cabeza y cuerpo a mi montura mientras me protegió de los disparos y caímos al vacío. Al caer al agua saqué el respirador de mi cinturón y me alejé hasta llegar a un acantilado, un par de minutos después saqué la cabeza por fin sonriendo al despiste de los soldados clones.

Estaba saliendo de lago seguramente mientras decía a través de la Fuerza _Gracias amiga, descansa en paz. _Cuando por fin salí del lago noté un Infiltrador Sith que salió del Hangar al otro lado del lago. Me inmiscuí con el piloto y descubrí aterrado que uno era la energía de Lyra tan conocida para mí junto a otra rara porque parpadeaba de odio a paz. Grité aterrado.

- ¡¡LYRA!!

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré tratando de controlar mi miedo y tomé otra larga cuando sentí otra onda oscura surgir a través de la Fuerza que fluía a través de mi. Hasta hora sabía que los clones nos habían traicionado tal y como el Maestro Yoda había predicho. Sume uno y uno… el Sith era el mismísimo Canciller Palpatine. Tenía que salir de aquí y avisar al Concilio por lo que había pensando y por saber que diablos estaba sucediendo mientras iba en busca de una nave para huir.

--------------------------------------------

Mace Windu estaba parado en el oscurecido centro de comunicaciones del Mando Jedi, ante una holoimagen de Yoda a tamaño natural proyectada desde un centro de comunicaciones Wookiee oculto en el corazón de un árbol Wroshyr, en Kashyyyk.

- Hace unos minutos - dijo Mace - recibimos la confirmación de Utapau. Kenobi ha tenido éxito. Grievous ha muerto.

- Hora de ejecutar nuestro plan es -

- Comunicaré personalmente la noticia de la muerte de Grievous - Mace flexionó las manos - El Canciller tendrá que devolver al Senado sus poderes de estado de emergencia.

- La existencia de Sidious no olvides. Prever tus actos él podría. Maestros serán necesarios si al Señor de los Sith debes enfrentarte. -

- He elegido a cuatro de los mejores. El Maestro Tiin, el Maestro Kolar y el Maestro Fisto están aquí, en el Templo. Ya se están preparando.

- ¿Qué hay de Skywalker? ¿El Elegido? -

- Demasiado arriesgado - replicó Mace. - Yo seré el cuarto -

- En vela demasiado tiempo has pasado, mi anterior padawan - dijo Yoda, apretando lentamente los labios y asintiendo aún más lentamente. - Descansar debes. -

- Lo haré, Maestro. Cuando la República vuelva a estar a salvo. Una última pregunta Maestro, Kai mi amigo y mentor a la vez -

- Preocupado por él estoy al igual que Lyra que con él estaba - Mace asintió preocupado pero incorporándose dijo - Sólo esperamos tu voto -

- Muy bien, pues. Mi voto tienes. Que la Fuerza te acompañe. -

- Y a ti, Maestro. – Pero se lo dijo al aire vacío. La holoimagen ya había desaparecido. Mace bajó la cabeza y permaneció parado en la oscuridad y el silencio. La puerta del centro de comunicaciones se abrió de golpe, derramando luminosidad amarilla en la penumbra y definiendo la silueta de un hombre medio derrumbado contra el marco.

- Maestro... - la voz era un susurro ronco - ¿Maestro Windu...? -

- ¿Skywalker? - Mace estuvo a su lado en un instante -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? -Anakin se aferró al brazo de Mace con fuerza desesperada y lo usó como muleta para incorporarse.

- Obi-Wan, Lyra... - dijo débilmente - Necesito hablar con ellos… -

- Obi-Wan y Lyra está en Utapau, ha matado al general Grievous. Íbamos a salir para decírselo al Canciller y vigilar que abandone el cargo como prometió... -

- Que abandone... - la voz de Anakin tenía un tono amargo. - No tiene ni idea... -

- ¿Anakin...? ¿Qué te pasa? -

- Escúcheme... Tiene que escucharme... - Anakin se derrumbó contra él, temblando. Mace rodeó al joven Jedi con el brazo y lo condujo hasta el asiento más cercano. - No puede... Por favor, Maestro Windu, déme su palabra, prométame que será un arresto, prométame que no le harán daño... -

- Skywalker... Anakin. Tienes que procurar responderme. ¿Te han atacado? ¿Estás herido? ¡Tienes que decirme lo que pasa! - Anakin se derrumbó hacia delante, ocultando el rostro en las manos. Mace buscó en la Fuerza, abriendo los ojos de su don de percepción especial...Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. La enmarañada red de líneas de fractura que había visto en la Fuerza, conectando a Anakin con Obi-Wan, Lyra y con Palpatine, había desaparecido. En su lugar había un único nudo de tela de araña que cantaba con poder suficiente para partir el planeta en dos. Anakin Skywalker ya no tenía puntos de ruptura. Era un punto de ruptura.

El punto de ruptura.

Todo dependía de él.

Todo.

Mace habló despacio, con el mismo cuidado deliberado que utilizaría al examinar una clase desconocida de bomba con poder para destruir el mismo universo.

- Anakin, mírame. -

Skywalker alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas...? -

Mace frunció el ceño. Los ojos del joven estaban enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre, y su rostro parecía hinchado. Por un largo rato no supo si Anakin le respondería, si podría responderle, ni siquiera si podría hablar. El joven Jedi parecía forcejear con algo en su interior, como si luchase desesperadamente contra el nacimiento de un monstruo que se incubaba en su pecho. Pero en la Fuerza no había un "como" ni un "parecía". En la Fuerza, Mace pudo sentir al monstruo que se escondía dentro de Anakin Skywalker, un monstruo real, demasiado real, que lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro.

El miedo.

Ésa era la herida que había recibido Anakin. Ése era el daño que le hacía temblar, tartamudear y estar demasiado débil para seguir en pie. Un miedo negro que había eclosionado dentro del cerebro del joven como si fuera un enjambre de avispas de la fiebre, y que le estaba matando. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Anakin abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Maestro Windu... - dijo despacio, dolorosamente, como si cada palabra le arrancara un pedazo de carne - Tengo... malas noticias. -

Mace se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Malas noticias? - repitió, inexpresivo.

¿Qué noticias podían ser tan malas como para que se desmoronase un Jedi como Anakin Skywalker? ¿Qué noticias podían hacer que Anakin Skywalker pareciera como si las estrellas se hubieran apagado? .Y entonces, en nueve simples palabras, Anakin se lo dijo.

------------------------------

Éste es el momento que define a Mace Windu.

No las incontables victorias en combate, ni las innumerables batallas que ha evitado su diplomacia. No su agudo intelecto, su talento con la Fuerza ni su pericia sin parangón con el sable láser. No su dedicación a la Orden Jedi o su devoción por la República a la que sirve.

Sino esto.

Aquí.

Ahora.

Porque Mace también tiene un apego. Mace tiene un amor secreto. Mace Windu ama la República. Muchos de sus estudiantes lo citan al dirigirse a sus propios estudiantes: "Los Jedi no luchan por la paz. Eso sólo es un eslogan, y es tan engañoso como cualquier eslogan. Los Jedi luchan por la civilización, porque sólo la civilización crea la paz." Para Mace Windu, a lo largo de toda su vida, de todas las vidas de mil años de Jedi anteriores a él, la verdadera civilización sólo tiene un nombre: la República.

Ha entregado su vida al servicio de su amor. Sirviéndolo, ha tomado y perdido vidas de inocentes. Ha visto seres que le importaban mutilados y asesinados, y a veces algo peor. A veces tan destrozados por el horror de su lucha que su única reacción era cometer horrores aún mayores. Y es por ese amor por lo que, ahora, aquí, en este instante, las nueve palabras que le dice Anakin Skywalker le desgarran el corazón, queman sus pedazos y le dan de comer sus humeantes cenizas.

- Palpatine es Sidious. El Canciller es el Señor Sith. -

No llega a oír las palabras, la verdad es que no. Su verdadero significado es demasiado grande para que su mente pueda asimilarlo en su totalidad.

Significan que todo lo que ha hecho, y todo lo que le han hecho...

Que todo lo que ha logrado la Orden, todo lo que ha sufrido...

Todo lo que ha padecido la galaxia, todos los años de sufrimiento y matanza. La muerte de planetas enteros...

Todo ha sido por nada.

Porque todo se hizo para salvar a la República.

Que ya estaba perdida.

Que ya había caído.

Y lo único que había defendido su cadáver fue una Orden Jedi que ahora estaba bajo el mando de un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Toda la existencia de Mace Windu se había convertido en un cristal tan asaeteado de fallas que el martillo de esas nueve palabras lo habían reducido a polvo. Pero, dado que es Mace Windu, encaja el golpe sin cambiar de expresión. Y porque es Mace Windu, un segundo después, el hombre de arena vuelve a ser de piedra, puro Maestro Jedi, sopesando fríamente el riesgo de enfrentarse sin el Elegido al último Señor Oscuro de los Sith...

Ante el riesgo de enfrentarse al último Señor Oscuro de los Sith con un Elegido consumido por el miedo. Y porque es Mace Windu, esa elección no es tal.

- Anakin, espera en la Cámara del Consejo hasta que volvamos. -

- ¿Qu... qué? Maestro... -

- Es una orden, Anakin. -

- Pero..., pero..., pero el Canciller - dijo Anakin desesperadamente, aferrándose a la mano del Maestro Jedi. - ¿Qué va a hacer? -

Y Mace Windu, incluso ahora, da su verdadera medida y sigue diciendo la verdad al responder:

- Sólo lo que tenga que hacer. -

-----------------------------------------------

Dos Maestros Jedi se encuentran en el espacio virtual de la HoloRed. Uno es anciano, pequeño, con piel verde y una vieja sabiduría en los ojos, y está en una cueva de Kashyyyk practicada en el tronco de un enorme árbol wroshyr; el otro es alto y feroz, y se sienta ante un holodisco en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. El uno para el otro son fantasmas azules, nacidos a la existencia en un holograma láser. Pese a estar a años luz de distancia, tienen un mismo pensamiento; ya no importa quién diga qué.

Ahora conocen la verdad.

Hace más de una década que la República está en manos de los Sith.

Ahora, juntos, de fantasma azul a fantasma azul, deciden recuperarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Apocalipsis de la Orden Jedi**

_La oscuridad es generosa, y es paciente, y siempre gana._

_Siempre gana porque está en todas partes._

_Está en la madera que arde en tu chimenea, y en la tetera que tienes al fuego; está bajo tu silla y bajo tu mesa, y bajo las sábanas de tu cama. Cuando caminas a mediodía, la oscuridad te acompaña pegada a la planta de tus pies._

_La luz más brillante proyecta la sombra más oscura._

POV Normal

Coruscant

El Canciller Palpatine se giró despacio de su silla, las yemas de sus dedos se movieron como si esperara a alguien. El oyó como delante de él se abrieron las puertas de las cámaras privadas del Canciller. El miró silenciosamente como Mace Windu abrías las puertas de su despacho a dos manos y entró al despacho hacia él. Tres Maestros Jedi entraron tras él.

- Maestro Windu – Palpatine dijo serio mientras girando su silla completamente para enfrentar su despacho y a sus visitantes – ¿A que debo el honor de esta visita aunque la entrada fue algo ruda? -

- Yo creo que sabe por que estamos aquí Canciller – dijo Mace cuando se detuvo en el centro del despacho y lo miró fríamente como los otros miembros del Concilio se separaron entre sí al lado de Mace y se detuvieron mirando al Canciller cautelosamente.

- Creo que tengo algo de desventaja – Palpatine dijo mirando a los Jedi que estaban de pie ante él que lo miraban fríamente. Mace acercó su mano a su cinturón y sacó un minidisco de datos, pequeño y transparente y lo sostuvo ante la mirada seria del Canciller.

- Quizás esto le traiga un fin a su confusión, Canciller -

Y entonces le tiró el disco directamente encima del escritorio del Canciller…

- Lo encontramos bastante interesante y es hecho hace poco tiempo - Mace dijo mirando cautelosamente al Canciller quien recogió el disco y lo miraba curiosamente

- Estoy bastante seguro que quiere verlo también - Mace continuó mientras gesticulaba hacia el reproductor que el Canciller poseía en su escritorio. Palpatine miró a Mace durante un rato largo para luego darse un leve giro en su silla y puso el disco en el agujero que poseía el reproductor y apretó el interruptor para encenderlo. Miró en el silencio como el disco cargó y entonces la pantalla del reproductor comenzó a verse.

Mace Windu y sus compañeros miraron en un silencio nervioso al Canciller mientras este miraba la grabación en mutismo mientras mirando asombrados como Kai habría conseguido hacer esa grabación mientras Windu hacia una mueca ancha imperceptible para sus demás compañeros Jedi orgulloso de ser amigo de ese muchacho a quien quería como un hijo.

El Maestro Saesee Tiin por fin comprendió el sacrificio que nunca había entendido del muchacho al aliarse con la Oscuridad. En ese momento lamentó más que nunca sus palabras hacia él al tratarlo como un traidor pero él sabía lo que hacia. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente

- _Sin sacrificio no hay victoria_ – u otra cuando dijo – _Si sucumbo al lado Oscuro por favor que Maestro Yoda, Sanome o Kenobi me maten sin compasión pero mi trabajo estará hecho. Descubriré la identidad del Lord Sith que controla el senado y quien mató a la que podría llamar madre… a Corelle Sanome_ -

Kit Fisto miró la cara de Palpatine con interés y vio como la expresión del Canciller creció oscura y terrible como la figura ante su pantalla se giraba al puesto donde se sentaba y se quitaba su capucha mientras terminaba de torturar a su aprendiz Dooku mientras su mas nuevo aprendiz Blade miraba sonriendo afectadamente a la tortura durante el fallido plan de asesinato del Maestro Kenobi, Lyra y el Jedi Skywalker en Genosis. Kai Fénix el mejor en la Orden para proteger su mente en los ataques de Fuerza con ingeniosas artimañas de protección. Pero no podía ver el rostro del Sith porque no podía verlo directamente si no que la cámara oculta si lo hizo.

El Canciller Palpatine extendió su mano y apretó el botón de la consola pausando la grabación mientras congelando la imagen frente a él. El se sentó inmóvil durante varios y angustiosos segundos mientras miraba su propia imagen que lo miraba de la grabación. Los miembros del Concilio lo vieron suspirar y decir:

- Bien - Palpatine dijo, cuando él puso sus manos en su escritorio y se ponía de pie de su silla. – Creo que han encontrado la evidencia bastante reveladora, Maestros - cuando él los miraba los Jedi vieron como los ojos del Canciller se volvían amarillos y miró fijamente el Jedi fríamente delante de él.

- Su secreto se ha revelado Maestro Sidious – Mace Windu dijo rotundamente mientras agradecía a los cielos el sacrificio de Kai (ahora en paradero desconocido). Se concentró en el Sith ante él y terminó – Darth Sidious ya no se puede esconder detrás de su escritorio.

El Canciller Palpatine los miró fríamente por harto rato y miró como los Maestros Jedi ponían sus manos en sus caderas entre sus túnicas mientras echándolas atrás revelando sus Sables de Luz. El Canciller dijo:

- Primero ustedes y después me aseguraré de que ese Jedi muera a mis manos -

- No creo que pueda Canciller. Usted está bajo arresto – dijo Agen Kolar

- Ríndase ahora a nosotros, pacíficamente – Kit Fisto dijo, cuando él movió su propia capa, el puño de su arma que enciende una luz en el despacho – Para evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre extenso, y traer esta guerra a un fin. -

- Yo veo – dijo Palpatine cuando el salió de su escritorio y estaba de pie en silencio a cuatro pasos de los Maestros Jedi. Palpatine continuó – Este juicio ya ha sido aprobado por el Consejo entero -

- Así es Maestro Sidious – dijo Saesee Tiin e hizo una pausa para continuar - Nosotros hemos obtenido la prueba que nosotros necesitamos en esta materia, Canciller. Todos lo que nosotros requerimos ahora son su admisión a estos crímenes, y su rendición. -

- Muy bien. Ahora le demostraré la prueba final. Maestro Tiin, usted es telépata. ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? - Tiin frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, bajando su arma varios centímetros. De pronto una mancha roja saltó de detrás del escritorio…

La cabeza de Saesee Tiin rebotó al tocar el suelo. El humo se enroscaba al alzarse de su cuello y de los muñones de sus cuernos, cortados justo debajo de la barbilla.

- ¡Saesee! – exclamó Kit Fisto

El cuerpo sin cabeza, aún de pie, se retorció cuando sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al piso con un gran estruendo. De la nada Palpatine desapareció como por encanto y….

- No me... - dijo Agen Kolar tambaleándose.

Su hoja esmeralda se encogió hasta desaparecer, y el mango cayó de sus dedos flojos. Un pequeño y limpio agujero en medio de su frente despren­día humo, mostrando luz procedente de su nuca.

- ... duele... -

Cayó hacia delante, de cara, y yació inmóvil.

Palpatine se paró ante el umbral, pero no abrió la puerta. De su mano derecha brillaba un destello rojo de un sable de luz Sith.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y, sorprendentemente, guiñó un ojo.

En el siguiente segundo, durante el cual Mace Windu y Kit Fisto sólo pudieron inclinar los sables láser hasta la posición de guardia, Palpatine pasó rápidamente sobre los cuerpos, volvió a su escritorio, invirtió la hoja y la hundió en su escritorio con un golpe rápido y quirúrgicamente preciso.

- Acabemos ya con esto. -

El sable láser se abrió paso por la parte delantera de la mesa, y él se vol­vió, alzando su arma. Parecía estudiarla como quien estudia el rostro de un amigo al que hace mucho tiempo que se cree muerto. El poder se acumuló a su alrededor hasta que la Fuerza resplandeció de oscuridad.

- Si tan sólo supierais - dijo en voz baja; quizás hablando a los Maes­tros Jedi, quizás a sí mismo o quizás a la hoja escarlata ahora levantada en un saludo burlón— cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto...

Mace Windu vio un vislumbre de ojos amarillos como Sidious se dio vuelta rápidamente, mientras estirando fuera su brazo izquierdo hacia ellos, como una saeta enorme de relámpago de Fuerza surgió de las yemas de sus dedos extendidos y amplió por el cuarto hacia ellos, mientras iluminando el cuarto enorme con una luz azul deslumbrante. Mace Windu y Kit Fisto alzaron sus manos y pararon el ataque de Fuerza con sus Sables y después de eso ambos Maestros Jedi se lanzaron contra el Señor del Sith.

-------------------------------------

En el Infiltrador Sith

Kai Fénix y Lyra Sanome estaban descansando mientras viajaban por el Hiperespacio hacia Coruscant. De pronto ambos despertaron de golpe aterrados. Lyra y Kai se incorporaron de un salto y Kai iba a mirar la carlinga del piloto cuando Lyra se detuvo, de repente, como una onda poderosa de oscuridad los golpeó como un relámpago; ella tropezó mientras extendiendo su mano instintivamente hacia la pared del Infiltrador al lado de ella, cuando apretó sus ojos bien cerrados y cogió su frente con su mano izquierda.

Kai también sintió la Onda Oscura que surgió a través de la Fuerza como Lyra hizo. Kai tomó un largo y muy profundo suspiro mientras cogiéndose de la mesita de la mini sala de la nave mientras la energía los golpeaba. Se adelantó al ver a Lyra volver a tropezar y miró a Kai y ambos tuvieron el presentimiento de algo grave había ocurrido. Lyra tropezó por tercera vez y cayó de rodillas en el piso metálico de la nave de Kai gimiendo y dando boqueadas tratando de calmarse y controlar su respiración errática. Kai estaba peor, había quedado sentado en el piso mientras tosía y temblaba mientras trataba de recomponerse. A los pocos minutos Lyra se recompuso lo suficiente para ayudar a Kai quien todavía temblaba y tosía descontroladamente. Ella se acercó a Kai mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y extendió una mano a la Fuerza que fluyó a través del cuerpo de su nuevo amigo. Ojala no lo hubiera echo porque una segunda oleada con incluso más intensidad de lo que ella había sentido al comienzo. Lyra cerró sus ojos y un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo al sentir una onda aplastante de puro y desenfrenado mal.

- Kai – dijo Lyra mirando al joven

- ¿De que te das cuenta? -

- Yo no estoy seguro Maestra – Kai respondió con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando el respiró con dificultad – Algo terrible – él dijo cuando el gimió de nuevo y Lyra podría oír el rechinamiento de sus dientes al fijar su mandíbula con potencia.

Lyra miró como el rostro de Kai estaba contraído por el dolor y la angustia y Lyra casi llora al ver una agonía profunda en su cara cuando el se daba cuenta de la Onda terrible que fluyó a través de la Fuerza viviente con más precisión que ella.

- Algo terrible está pasando Maestra – Kai dijo débilmente cuando Lyra lo miraba preocupada.

- Tenemos que llegar a Coruscant ya – Kai dijo cuando él miraba a la muchacha que quería como una hermana y cerró sus ojos de nuevo – Algo terrible está pasando - susurró

--------------------------------------

Mace Windu se esforzó en ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo como Sidious giró su sable con fiereza sobre Kit Fisto. Mace había sido lanzado con un empujón de Fuerza de parte del Sith cuando lo atacaba desde el aire. Ya de pie se quitó de encima el entorpecimiento del ataque del Sith cuando él miró como Fisto giraba su arma ferozmente cuando él bloqueaba los ataques que Sidious liberó en él. El bajó su sable y con un elegante giro a su izquierda mientras alzando de nuevo el sable para defenderse de un ataque que Sidious le tiraba a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Sidious puso la hoja en posición defensiva con una facilidad pasmosa mientras Mace se lanzaba al ataque pero fue recibido por un relámpago de Fuerza que lo mandó contra el escritorio del Canciller. Fisto miró aterrado como su amigo era lanzado hacia el escritorio por el relámpago que golpeó su pecho. Sidious aprovechó ese momento de distracción y con una velocidad y agilidad que nadie había visto en la vida (excepto en Kai y Lyra pensó Mace mientras trataba de ponerse de pie) atacó a Fisto bajando el arma con un terrible manodoble.

Fisto solo vio unos ojos amarillos cuando el se esforzó en bloquear ese ataque para protegerse.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – Mace gritó cuando él corrió hacia su amigo mientras Sidious conectaba su golpe en la cintura de Fisto. Sidious se retiró un paso para no tocar al Jedi que se derrumbaba al piso partido por la mitad.

- Qué poética muerto como Darth Maul. Ahora faltas tu Maestro Windu - Darth Sidious dijo mientras mirando a Mace con sus ojos amarillos y riéndose burlonamente del Maestro Jedi – Yo esperé más de usted – miró los cadáveres de los Maestros Jedi y replicó – y sus socios -

Sidious arremetió a él, mientras girando su hoja furiosamente; Mace planteó su hoja, la hoja carmesí de Sidious hizo contacto con la suya y unas chispas salieron de ambas armas que trataban de anular a la otra. Mace Windu luchó a mucho enemigos durante años pero ninguno había demostrado ser tan mortal como con el que estaba combatiendo ahora. El fue la última esperanza de acabar a este loco que tenía un poder increíble que surgió del Lado Oscuro. Mace giró su arma tan fuerte como el pudo pero Sidious paró la hoja púrpura con la suya propia sin esfuerzo. Sidious soltó una risa.

- El Conde Dooku tenía razón -

- En que – replicó Windu

- El me dijo que los Jedi se habían puesto débiles – contestó Sidious riéndose

- Nosotros veremos como débiles nos hemos puesto – Mace dijo con un suspiro. No esperaba usar este tipo de truco pero no tenía otra opción. Cada giro de su hoja y cada chasquido relampa­gueante era un golpe en defensa de la democracia, de la justicia y la paz, de los derechos de los seres corrientes a vivir su vida a su modo.

Más que por su vida. Luchaba por la República que amaba.

El vaapad, séptima forma del combate con sable láser, toma su nombre de un depredador notablemente peligroso nativo de las lunas de Saraphim. El vaapad ataca a su presa con latigazos de sus tentáculos segadoramente rápidos. La mayoría tienen al menos siete, y no es raro que lleguen a tener hasta doce. El más grande que se ha llegado a cazar llegó a tener veintitrés. Nunca se sabe cuántos tentáculos tiene un vaapad hasta que muere; se mueven demasiado deprisa para poder contarlos. Casi demasiado rápidos para ser vistos.

Y así se movía la hoja de Mace.

El vaapad es tan agresivo y poderoso como su nombre indica, pero es un poder que se obtiene con gran riesgo, pues la inmersión en el vaapad abre las compuertas que contienen la oscuridad interior de cada uno. El Jedi que utiliza el vaapad debe permitirse disfrutar de la lucha, debe entregarle a la emoción de la batalla, a la excitación de la victoria. El vaapad es un camino que pasa por la penumbra del Lado Oscuro.

Mace Windu creó este estilo, y él se lo había enseñando a su amigo Kai Fénix. Ambos eran los dos Jedi vivos que sabían usar esta técnica

Ésta es la prueba definitiva del vaapad.

En ese momento Anakin Skywalker apareció en la entrada de los aposentos del Canciller agitado por el viaje y la carrera desde el Templo Jedi. Anakin parpadeó y volvió a frotarse los ojos. Puede que aún estuviera algo cegado por los fogonazos, ya que el Maestro Korun parecía aparecer y desaparecer, medio devorado por una neblina negra progresivamente espe­sa en la que bailaba una barra de fuego de un metro de largo. Mace hacía retroceder la oscuridad con paso firme e incesante. Su hoja, ese distintivo brillo amatista que había sido la última visión de tantos seres malvados en toda la galaxia, creaba una neblina propia, una esfera achatada de fuego púrpura en cuyo interior parecía haber docenas de espadas cortando en todas direcciones a la vez.

La sombra contra la que luchaba..., ese borrón de velocidad..., ¿podía ser Palpatine?

Sus hojas brillaron y destellaron, entrechocándose con estallidos de fuego, tejiendo redes de energía letal en intercambios tan rápidos que Anakin no podía verlos...

Pero podía sentirlos en la Fuerza.

La misma Fuerza se agitaba, estallaba y se estrellaba a su alrededor, hir­viendo con poder y salpicando de resolución letal a la velocidad de la luz. Y se estaba oscureciendo.

Anakin podía sentir cómo la Fuerza se alimentaba de la exaltación ase­sina de la sombra. Podía sentir cómo la furia salpicaba en la Fuerza como si algún absceso venenoso hubiera florecido en el corazón de ambos con­tendientes.

Aquí no había contención Jedi alguna.

Mace Windu estaba desencadenado.

Mace estaba sumido en lo más profundo de su ser, sumergido en el vaa­pad, tragado por él, dejando de existir como ser independiente.

El vaapad es un canal para la oscuridad, y esa oscuridad fluía en ambos sentidos. Aceptaba la furiosa velocidad del Señor Sith, atrayendo la rabia y el poder de la sombra hasta su centro más interno...

Y la expulsaba fuera.

Devolvía la furia a su fuente como un sable láser redirige un disparo láser.

Hubo un tiempo en que Mace Windu temió el poder de la oscuridad, un tiempo en que temió la oscuridad de su interior. Pero las Guerras Clon le habían dado el don de la comprensión. En un mundo llamado Haruun Kal se enfrentó a su propia oscuridad, y aprendió que no debe temerse el poder de la oscuridad.

Había aprendido que lo que da poder a la oscuridad es el miedo. No estaba asustado. La oscuridad no tenía poder sobre él. Pero...

Tampoco él tenía poder sobre ella.

El vaapad lo convertía en un canal abierto, en la mitad de un bucle superconductor que acababa completando la sombra, y los dos se convir­tieron en una oleada de batalla que se expandió hasta llenar cada centí­metro cúbico del despacho del Canciller. No había pedazo de alfombra ni retazo de silla que no pudiera quedar desintegrado en cualquier momento, convertido en llamaradas rojas o púrpuras. Las pantallas de las lámparas se convertían en breves escudos cortados en pedazos que giraban en el aire; los sofás se convertían en terreno que debía treparse para buscar ven­taja, o saltarse en retirada. Pero sólo había un ciclo de poder, un bucle interminable en el que ninguno de los bandos recibía una herida, en el que no cabía ni la posibilidad de la fatiga.

Eran tablas.

Que podrían haberse prolongado eternamente si el vaapad hubiera sido el único don de Mace. Ahora, la lucha no requería esfuerzo para él. Dejaba que su cuerpo se ocupara de ella sin que su mente interviniese. Mientras su hoja giraba y chasqueaba, mientras sus pies se deslizaban, su peso se desplazaba y sus hombros se movían por su cuenta en precisas curvas, su mente se desliza­ba a lo largo del circuito de poder oscuro, remontándose hasta su ilimita­da fuente.

Buscando puntos de ruptura.

Encontró un conjunto de líneas de fractura en el futuro de la sombra, eligió la mayor de ellas y la siguió hasta el aquí y el ahora...

Y, asombrosamente, le llevó hasta un hombre parado ante la puerta agujereada durante la lucha. Mace no necesitaba mirar, su presencia en la Fuerza le resultaba familiar, y tan reconfortante como la luz del sol rom­piendo a través de una nube de tormenta.

El Elegido estaba aquí.

Mace se desenganchó de la hoja de la sombra, saltó hacia la ventana y cortó el transpariacero de la misma con una sola floritura. Esa distracción momentánea le costó cara: un oscuro empujón en la Fuerza estuvo a punto de arrojarlo por la abertura que acababa de abrir. Sólo un desesperado empujón propio en la Fuerza alteró el embate lo bas­tante como para hacerle caer contra un montante de la ventana, en vez de zambullirse a lo largo de medio kilómetro de aire, más allá de la cornisa. Se puso en pie de un salto, y la Fuerza le despejó la mente. Y otra vez vol­vió a sumirse en el vaapad.

Podía sentir acercarse el final de la batalla, como también lo sentía el borrón de Sith al que se enfrentaba. En la Fuerza, la sombra se había con­vertido en un pulsar de miedo. Con facilidad, casi sin esfuerzo, convirtió el miedo de la sombra en un arma, desviando el combate para que los dos acabaran moviéndose hasta la cornisa de la ventana. Hasta el viento. Hasta los relámpagos. Hasta la cornisa resbaladiza por la lluvia, a medio kilómetro del suelo. Hasta donde el miedo de la sombra le hizo titubear. Hasta donde el miedo de la sombra convertía parte de su velocidad en un asidero en la Fuerza al permeocemento resbaladizo.

Hasta donde Mace pudiera mover su hoja en un arco preciso y cortar por la mitad el sable láser de la sombra. Un pedazo giró de vuelta por el agujero de la ventana. El otro cayó de unos dedos que se abrieron, rebotó en la cornisa y se hundió en la lluvia, hacia los distantes callejones de abajo. Ahora, la sombra sólo era Palpatine: viejo, con el escaso cabello cuidado y emblanquecido por los años y con el rostro marcado por el agotamiento.

- Pese a todo su poder, no es ningún Jedi. Usted sólo es, señor - dijo Mace con firmeza, mirando más allá de su hoja - un hombre arrestado.

- ¿Lo ves, Anakin? ¿Lo ves? - la voz de Palpatine volvió a tener la rota armonía de un viejo asustado - ¿No te avisé contra los Jedi y la traición que planeaban? -

- Guárdese sus palabras engañosas, señor. Aquí no hay ningún políti­co. Los Sith nunca recuperarán el control de la República. Se acabó. Ha perdido - Mace enderezó su arma –

Ha perdido por el mismo motivo por el que siempre pierden los Sith: derrotado por su propio miedo.

Palpatine alzó la cabeza.

Sus ojos humeaban de odio.

- Idiota - dijo.

Alzó los brazos, y la túnica de su cargo ondeó, abriéndose como alas de raptor. Sus manos parecían garras.

- ¡Idiota! - su voz era un trueno - ¿Crees que el miedo que sientes es mío? -

Rayos brotaban de las nubes en las alturas, y de las manos de Palpatine, y Mace no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que quería decir Palpatine, sólo pudo volver a sumirse en el vaapad e inclinar su hoja para capturar los quebrados arcos de puro y deslumbrante odio que se precipitaban hacia él.

Porque el vaapad es algo más que un estilo de lucha; es un estado men­tal, un canal para la oscuridad. El poder pasó hasta él y volvió a salir sin tocarlo.

Y el circuito se cerró, devolviendo el rayo a su fuente.

Palpatine se tambaleó, profiriendo un rugido, pero la restallante ener­gía que brotaba de sus manos sólo se intensificó.

Alimentaba el poder con su dolor.

- ¡Anakin! - llamó Mace. Su voz sonaba distante, borrosa, como pro­cedente del fondo de un pozo. - ¡Anakin, ayúdame! ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Mace sintió que Anakin saltaba hasta la cornisa desde el suelo del des­pacho, y notó que se acercaba por detrás de él...

Y Palpatine no tenía miedo.

Mace podía sentirlo; no estaba preocupado.

- Mata al traidor - dijo el Canciller, alzando la voz por encima del aullido de la retorcida energía que unía sus manos con la hoja de Mace. - Esto nunca fue un arresto. ¡Es un asesinato!

Y entonces, por fin, Mace lo comprendió. Ya lo tenía. La clave de la vic­toria final. El punto de ruptura de Palpatine. El punto de ruptura absolu­to de los Sith.

El punto de ruptura del mismo Lado Oscuro.

_Palpatine confía en Anakin Skywalker…_pensó Mace, asombrado.

Anakin estaba ya detrás de Mace. Palpatine seguía sin hacer un solo gesto para defenderse de Skywalker. En vez de eso, aumentó los relámpa­gos que brotaban de sus manos, doblando la fuente de la hoja de Mace en dirección a la cara del Maestro korun.

Los ojos de Palpatine relumbraban de poder, proyectando un brillo amarillo que evaporaba la lluvia que los envolvía.

- Es un traidor, Anakin. Mátalo. -

- Eres el Elegido, Anakin - dijo Mace con voz débil por la tensión. Esto iba más allá del vaapad; ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra su propio sable láser. - Acaba con él. Es tu destino.

Skywalker repitió la palabra como un débil eco.

- Destino... -

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo aguantar más! - el brillo amarillo de los ojos de Palpatine se propagó hacia su carne. Su piel fluyó como el aceite, como si el músculo de debajo se estuviera quemando, como si hasta los huesos de su cráneo se estuvieran ablandando, doblando e hinchando, deforma­dos por el calor y la presión de su odio eléctrico. - ¡Me está matando, Anakin...! ¡Por favor, Anaaaahhh...! -

La hoja de Mace se dobló hasta colocarse tan cerca de su cara que el ozono le ahogaba.

- Anakin, es demasiado fuerte para mí... -

- Aaaah... - el rugido de Palpatine, como un gemido de desesperación, se oyó por encima de la incesante descarga de eléctrica.

Los rayos se consumieron solos, dejando atrás la noche, la lluvia y a un anciano caído de rodillas en una cornisa resbaladiza.

- No... puedo. Me rindo. Soy..., soy demasiado débil. Demasiado viejo y demasiado débil. No me mates, Maestro Jedi. Por favor. Me rindo. La victoria inundó el dolorido cuerpo de Mace, que alzó la hoja. - Enfermedad Sith... -

- Espera - dijo Skywalker, cogiendo con una energía nacida de la desesperación el brazo con el que Mace sostenía el sable láser - No lo mates... No puedes matarlo, Maestro... -

- Sí puedo - dijo Mace, serio y seguro. - Tengo que hacerlo. -

- Viniste a arrestarlo. Tiene que ser juzgado... -

- Un juicio sería una broma. Controla los tribunales. Controla el Senado... -

- ¿También piensas matarlos a todos ellos? ¿Como él dijo que harías? Mace liberó el brazo. -

- Es demasiado peligroso para que siga con vida. Si hubieras podido coger vivo a Dooku, ¿lo habrías hecho? -

El rostro de Skywalker se vació de emoción.

- Eso fue diferente... -

Mace se volvió hacia el vencido y lloriqueante Señor Sith.

- Podrás explicarme la diferencia cuando esté muerto. -

Alzó el sable láser.

- ¡Lo necesito vivo! - gritó Skywalker. - ¡Necesito que salve a Padmé! - Mace pensó ausente, _¿Por qué?,_ ybajó el sable láser hacia el caído Canciller.

Antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe, un repentino arco de plasma azul le cortó la muñeca, y su mano cayó lejos de él, aún empuñando el sable láser. Palpatine volvió a ponerse en pie con un rugido, y los rayos brotaron de las manos del Señor Sith. Y el poder de su odio golpeó de lleno a Mace, que no tenía hoja con la que desviarlo. Había estado tan concentrado en el punto de ruptura de Palpatine que no se le había ocurrido buscar el de Anakin.

Un relámpago negro desintegró su universo.

Y cayó eternamente.

Anakin se arrodilló bajo la lluvia.

Miraba una mano. Una mano de piel marrón. La mano empuñaba un sable láser y tenía un óvalo de tejido chamuscado allí donde debía estar unida a un brazo.

- ¿Qué he hecho? -

¿Era ésa su voz? Debía de serlo, porque la pregunta era suya. - ¿Qué he hecho? -

Otra mano, cálida y humana, se posó suavemente en su hombro.

- ¿Dónde esta el Maestro Yoda? – dijo Sidious

- El está en camino - respondió Anakin todavía mirando la mano y el sable de Mace Windu

- Estás siguiendo tu destino, Anakin - dijo una voz suave y fami­liar. - Los Jedi son traidores. Has salvado a la República de su vileza. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? -

- Tenías razón - se oyó decir Anakin. - ¿Por qué no lo supe ver? -

- No podías. Se envolvieron en el engaño, muchacho. Y como temían tu poder, nunca confiaron en ti. -

Anakin miraba la mano, pero ya no la veía.

- Obi-Wan, Lyra... Obi-Wan y Lyra confían en mí... -

- No lo bastante para contarte sus planes. -

La traición reverberó en su memoria.

- ... _no es un encargo del que deba haber constancia... _-

Esa mano, cálida y humana, dio a su hombro un apretón cálido y humano.

- Yo no temo tu poder, Anakin, lo acepto. Eres el más grande de los Jedi. Puedes ser el más grande de los Sith. Creo en eso, Anakin. Yo creo en ti. Yo confío en ti. Confío en ti. -

Anakin paseó la mirada desde la mano muerta en la cornisa a la viva en su hombro, luego la alzó hasta la cara del hombre parado a su lado. Y lo que vio le ahogó como si un puño invisible le aplastara la garganta. La mano de su hombro era humana.

El rostro... no lo era.

Los ojos eran de un color amarillo y animal, y brillaban como los de un depredador acechando fuera del círculo de una hoguera. El hueso alrede­dor de esos ojos se había hinchado, fundido y resbalado como duracero derramado por un decantador de fusión, y la carne que lo acolchaba se había trocado en un color gris cadavérico y era áspera como el sintoplástico podrido.

Aturdido por el horror, aturdido por la repugnancia, Anakin no podía apartar la mirada de esa criatura, de esa sombra.

Al mirar al rostro de la oscuridad, vio su futuro.

- Ahora pasa adentro - dijo la oscuridad.

Al cabo de un momento, entró.

Anakin estaba parado dentro del despacho. Inmóvil.

Palpatine examinó en un amplio espejo de pared el daño sufrido por su rostro. Anakin no supo decir si ponía expresión de repugnancia, o si sólo era la nueva forma de sus rasgos. Palpatine alzó una mano hacia el horror informe que ahora veía en el espejo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- De este modo, la máscara se convierte en el hombre - suspiró con un toque de melancólica resignación. - Creo que echaré de menos la cara de Palpatine; pero el rostro de Sidious servirá a nuestros propósitos. Sí, servirá. -

Hizo un gesto, y se abrió un compartimiento oculto en el techo del des­pacho, encima de su escritorio. Una voluminosa túnica de pesado encaje en negro sobre negro descendió flotando hacia él. Anakin sintió la corrien­te en la Fuerza que llevó la túnica hasta la mano de Palpatine.

Se recordó a sí mismo manipulando con la Fuerza una fruta shuura, sentado al otro lado de Padmé, en el retiro junto al lago de Naboo. Recordaba como Obi-Wan al verle usar la Fuerza de forma tan trivial lo regañaba. Palpatine pareció oírle el pensamiento y, mientras la túnica se aposen­taba en sus hombros, le dirigió una mirada amarilla.

- Debes aprender a deshacerte de las míseras ataduras que los Jedi intentaron imponer a tu poder. Es la hora, Anakin. Necesito que me ayu­des a restaurar el orden en la galaxia.

Anakin no respondió.

- Únete a mí - dijo Sidious - Comprométete con los Sith. Conviér­tete en mi aprendiz. -

Anakin notó un cosquilleo que empezó en su nuca y se propagó por todo su cuerpo, en una onda de choque a cámara lenta.

- No..., no puedo. -

- Claro que puedes. -

Anakin negó con la cabeza y descubrió que el resto de su ser amena­zaba con echarse a temblar.

- Yo..., yo vine a salvarle la vida, señor. No a traicionar a mis amigos...

- ¿Qué amigos? - bufó Sidious.

Anakin no supo qué responder.

- ¿Y crees que esa tarea ha concluido ya, muchacho? - Sidious se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, cruzando las manos en su regazo, como hacía siempre que ofrecía consejo paternal a Anakin. La máscara contra­hecha que era su rostro transformó la familiaridad del gesto en algo horri­ble. - ¿Crees que matando a un traidor se acaba con la traición? ¿Crees que los Jedi se detendrán antes de que yo muera?

Anakin se miró las manos. La izquierda le temblaba. La ocultó, lleván­dosela a la espalda.

- Es ellos o yo, Anakin. Pero quizá deba dejártelo más claro: es ellos o Padmé. -

Anakin formó un puño con su mano derecha, su mano enguantada en negro y hecha de duracero y servomotores.

- Es que... no me resulta... fácil. He sido... He sido un Jedi tanto tiempo... -

Sidious le sonrió.

- Hay un lugar en tu interior, muchacho, un lugar tan limpio como el hielo en la cumbre de una montaña, frío y remoto. Encuentra ese lugar y mira en tu interior. Respira ese aire limpio y helado mientras contemplas tu culpa y tu vergüenza. No las rechaces; obsérvalas. Toma tu horror en tus manos y míralo. Examínalo como si fuera algún fenómeno. Huélelo. Saboréalo. Conócelo como sólo tú puedes conocerlo, pues es tuyo, y es pre­cioso. -

Mientras la sombra que tenía a su lado le hablaba, sus palabras se tro­caron verdaderas. Y Anakin pudo examinar y manipular sus emociones desde una distancia remota y congelada que al mismo tiempo era más extravagante y ardientemente íntima de lo que había soñado nunca. Las diseccionó. Volvió a montarlas y a desmontarlas. Seguía sintiéndolas, ya que ardían incluso con más fuerza que antes, pero ya no tenían poder para nublar su mente.

- Lo has encontrado, muchacho. Puedo sentirte allí. En esa fría dis­tancia, esa cumbre en tu interior, que es la primera clave para alcanzar el poder de los Sith.

Anakin abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en los grotescos rasgos de Darth Sidious.

Ni siquiera pestañeó.

Mientras miraba a esa máscara de corrupción, la repugnancia que sen­tía era real, y era poderosa, y era...

Interesante.

Anakin alzó la mano de duracero y servomotores y la abrió. Miró a su palma como si en ella estuviera el miedo que le había atormentado toda la vida, y no fuera más grande que la pieza de shuura que una vez robó del plato de Padmé. En la cumbre montañosa de su interior, sopesó la vida de Padmé con­tra la Orden Jedi.

No había duda.

- Sí - dijo.

- Sí a qué, muchacho. -

- Sí, quiero su conocimiento. -

- Bien. ¡Bien! -

- Quiero su poder. Quiero el poder para vencer a la muerte. -

- Ese poder sólo lo obtuvo mi Maestro, pero lo encontraremos entre los dos. La Fuerza es grande en ti, muchacho. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. -

- Los Jedi te traicionaron. Los Jedi nos traicionaron a los dos. -

- Es como dices. ¿Estás listo? -

- Lo estoy - dijo, y lo decía de verdad. - Me entrego a usted. Me com­prometo a seguir el camino de los Sith. Tómeme como su aprendiz. Enséñeme. Guíeme. Sea mi Maestro. -

Sidious se alzó la capucha de la túnica y se la echó sobre la cabeza para ensombrecer la ruina de su rostro.

- Arrodíllate ante mí, Anakin Skywalker. -

Anakin posó una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza.

- ¿Es tu voluntad unir por siempre tu destino al de la Orden de los Señores Sith? -

- Sí - dijo sin titubeos.

Darth Sidious posó una pálida mano en la frente de Anakin.

- Entonces, está hecho. Ahora eres uno con la Orden de los Señores Oscuros de los Sith. A partir de este día, la verdad de tu ser, aprendiz mío, será, ahora y por siempre, Darth...

Una pausa; una interrogación en la Fuerza...

Una respuesta, oscura como el abismo entre galaxias...

Oyó a Sidious decirlo. Su nuevo nombre.

- …Vader. -

Dos sílabas que lo nombraban a él.

_Vader, _se dijo. _Vader._

- Gracias, Maestro. -

- Todos los Jedi, incluido tu amigo Obi-Wan Kenobi y tu amiga Lyra Sanome y al tal Kai Fénix, son enemigos de la República. Comprendes eso, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, Maestro. -

- Los Jedi son persistentes. Si no es destruido hasta el último de ellos habrá una guerra civil sin fin. Tu primera tarea será esterilizar el Templo Jedi. Haz lo que debe hacerse, Lord Vader.

- Siempre lo he hecho, Maestro. -

- No titubees. No muestres piedad. No dejes a nadie vivo. Sólo enton­ces serás lo bastante fuerte en el Lado Oscuro como para salvar a Padmé. -

- ¿Y los demás Jedi? -

- Déjamelos a mí. En cuanto acabes en el Templo, tu segunda tarea serán los líderes separatistas, en su "búnker secreto" de Mustafar. Cuando los hayas matado a todos, los Sith volverán a reinar en la galaxia, y habrá paz. Por siempre. -

- Levántate, Darth Vader. -

El Señor Sith que una vez fue un Jedi llamado Anakin Skywalker se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su altura, pero no miraba a su nuevo Maestro, ni a la ciudad planetaria que había más allá, ni a la galaxia que pronto gobernarían. En vez de eso miró en su interior, liberó el horno de su cora­zón y dio un paso adelante para mirar con nuevos ojos el frío temor del dragón de la estrella muerta que le había atormentado toda la vida.

_Soy Darth Vader, _dijo en su interior.

El dragón volvió a intentar hablarle de fracasos, de debilidad y de muerte inevitable, pero el Señor Sith lo cogió con una mano, estrujando su voz. El dragón reaccionó intentando levantarse, agazaparse y atacar, pero el Señor Sith le cogió con la otra mano y rompió su poder con un único gesto displicente.

_Soy Darth Vader, _repitió mientras pisoteaba el cadáver del dragón, reduciéndolo a polvo con su tacón mental, mientras miraba cómo el polvo y las cenizas del dragón se dispersaban ante la descarga del horno de su corazón, y tú...

_Tú no eres nada._

Por fin se había convertido en aquello que todos le llamaban. _El Héroe Sin Miedo. _

En ese momento Palpatine se giró al ver llegar a otro Jedi. Esta vez era la Maestra Shaak Ti. Ella activó su sable de luz anaranjado en el acto y tomó una respiración larga…

Darth Sidious sonrió activando el suyo. La Maestra Jedi se lanzó con furia contra el Maestro Sith sin ver al aprendiz colocarse la capucha de su túnica en silencio. De pronto Darth Sidious se alejó de ella con una sonrisa persistente y….

La Maestra Ti sentía de repente un increíble calor a través de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo para ver el estallido de una hoja luminosa azul a través de sus túnicas y pronto el olor sórdido a carne cauterizada y el material ardiente llenó la nariz de los presentes. Ella miraba por encima de su hombro a la cara familiar que la miraba con odio en sus ojos casi amarillos.

- ¡¡Anakin!! ¡¡Yo pensé que Kai era su nuevo aprendiz!! -

Ella miró como el nuevo Sith la miraba con una sonrisa insensible

- Usted tiene razón - Vader dijo, cuando él retiró su hoja del pecho de la Maestra Jedi, - pero no se preocupe - él dijo, sus ojos que encienden en la luz oscura. – Ese espía será el siguiente -

Vader miró con la satisfacción oscura como Shaak Ti cayó de rodillas en la sala del Canciller. Su capa que se arremolina cuando él miró como la Jedi se esforzaba para respirar

Shaak Ti miró como el Maestro y aprendiz del Sith se ponían delante de ella mirándola con satisfacción oscura como ella se esforzó para hablar mientras pensaba: _Merezco esto por no confiar más en él y en Yoda. Shaak Ti vio al interior de una nave a Kai junto a Lyra y varios iniciados. _Sonrió interiormente y pensó orgullosa_. Kai, Lyra tienen el destino del Jedi en sus manos... perdonen por no confiar en ustedes y en su sabiduría a pesar de ser jóvenes… _Saliendo de su sopor dijo convencida después del mensaje de la Fuerza:

- No han ganado esto…la profecía se cumplirá todavía aunque el elegido esté con usted…No conocen nada de la Fuerza…Nosotros los Jedi restauraremos el equilibrio a la Fuerza -

- Equilibre esto - Vader dijo, su cara se torció con el enojo oscuro, cuando él devolvió un paso lejos de Shaak Ti y alzó su arma a su lado, una hoja azulosa que muy pronto cambiaría de color.

La risa siniestra de Darth Sidious lleno la oficina del Canciller, un cuarto que antaño era una vez el símbolo de la paz y armonía en la República, cuando él miró como Shaak Ti cerró sus ojos como su joven aprendiz giró su hoja alrededor en el cuello de la Jedi.

Darth Vader se dio la vuelta, su arma la azul resplandeciente en su mano enguantada, cuando él dejó caer despacio a una rodilla como su amo oscuro se le acercó.

- ¿Cómo puedo servirle, Maestro? – Vader dijo mientras mirando sus pies de su Maestro cuando se acercó.

- Levántese, mi joven aprendiz - Sidious dijo a su aprendiz con un orgullo siniestro cuando él se ponía de pie y arqueó reverentemente ante él. - Nuestro ataque final contra el Jedi ha empezado. -

- Vaya al Templo Jedi - Darth Sidious dijo, rotundamente. -Active la llamada de regreso - él dijo, - y ata a cualquier cabo suelto que permanece allí. -

- Entendido, mi Maestro - Vader dijo, mientras arqueando de nuevo, cuando él extinguió la hoja de su arma y lo devolvió a su cinturón bajo su capa.

- En su camino - Sidious dijo, cuando él miró que Vader arquean de nuevo reverentemente. - Yo cuidaré del Jedi en los sistemas periféricos, - Sidious dijo, y entonces él se volvió y miraba los cuerpos del Jedi caído sobre sus cámaras. - Yo llamaré una sesión de emergencia en el senado - Sidious dijo, a su aprendiz joven con una sonrisa siniestra, para tratar con la situación aquí. -

- Sí, Maestro - Lord Vader dijo, y, poniendo su capucha encima de su cabeza, él se giró e hizo su camino a través de la oficina del Canciller hacia el pasillo largo hacia la salida.

Darth Sidious miró más una vez a los Jedi caídos. Él se volteó, despacio, y caminó a la ventana estrellada dónde Mace Windu había caído y, el viento que soplaba fuertemente a través de su pelo gris y sus túnicas, él miró como el sol encima de la ciudad empezó a caer debajo de los edificios más altos, como la noche de Coruscant empezó.

Él se sentaba calladamente en su silla detrás del escritorio grande, adornado, y extendió la mano al cajón pequeño a su derecha. Él lo abrió, y entonces metió la mano en el cajón y recuperó un datadisk pequeño, translúcido; él cerró el cajón despacio, y entonces se apoyó en su silla, mientras sosteniendo el dispositivo pequeño delante de él, estudiándolo para un momento largo, callado.

Incluso él tenía que admitir, cuando una sonrisa siniestra extendió por su cara cuando él parecía al diminuto disco, que parecía imposible que cosa tan pequeña podría celebrar el destino de tantos. Incluso más, él pensó, cuando él consideró de quien era el destino que este dispositivo diminuto controlaba ahora.

Él miraba su lugar ahora devastado, estaban los cuerpos de los cinco Jedi en el suelo. Canciller Palpatine sonrió cuando él los miraba para un momento largo, y entonces se volvió y puso el disco pequeño en la abertura en el aparato de comunicaciones que estaba en su escritorio. Él extendió la mano y apretó el interruptor en el despliegue, y miró como el sistema cargó su código de acceso y lo preparó para la transmisión.

Palpatine se sentaba atrás y plegó sus manos delante de él, cuando él miró que el acceso rápidamente en el despliegue delante de él. Conde Dooku había echo eso muy bien, él meditó con una sonrisa siniestra, cuando él había comisionado los clones de Kamino para producir el ejército hace tiempo. Su trabajo duro, estaba a punto de pagar, cuando él miró las miles de transmisiones, cuando él preparó para poner su propia, simple demanda del plan de los clones de Kamino a la última prueba.

La cosa que lo agradó la mayoría, sin embargo, era que su plan genial que estaba a punto de suceder, es que el Jedi, con toda su sabiduría y conocimiento, nunca le había visto venir, y ellos nunca lo vieron, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y todo gracias a un espía que se repartiría después.

El Canciller extendió su mano y apretó un botón en su consola de alto rango mientras sonreía maliciosamente pensando en como esos Jedis enfrentarían a los soldados que ellos habían momentos antes ordenado. Palpatine miró como la frecuencia del transpondador fue cambiado y enviaba un grupo de códigos de orden de un batallón a otro mientras el programa se ejecutaba con una precisión mortal solo igualado por la brutalidad de su joven aprendiz quien en estos momentos se dirigía al Templo Jedi. Palpatine se puso de pie de su escritorio y entonces se dirigió a donde estaba la mano con el Sable de Luz de Mace Windu. Antes de llegar a él, el levantó su mano y miró como el arma se separaba de la mano amputada y volaba hacia la mano extendida del Canciller.

- Gracias Maestro Windu – Palpatine sonrió como él cogió el arma con su mano y entonces comenzó a caminar a la parte exterior de sus aposentos mientras decía

- Maestro Windu has sido muy útil como siempre -

Palpatine se rió, cuando él puso el arma de Windu dentro de su capa, y entonces atravesó la puerta, mientras cerrando con llave detrás de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Terror en el Templo Jedi y Orden 66**

--------------------------------------------------

Bail Organa miraba nervioso desde su cúpula en el Senado mientras Mas Amedda se ponía lentamente de pie al lado del Canciller mientras la cúpula del Canciller se acercó en la posición central en la construcción del Senado. La charla se comenzó a disolverse de inmediato cuando Amedda levantó sus manos y dijo con una voz profunda que hizo eco a través de toda la construcción.

- Honorables Delegados y representantes del Senado, En estos momentos empieza la Reunión del Senado de Emergencia -

Bail Organa plegó sus brazos encima del datapad que se encontraba en su regazo cuando el miró como el Canciller se puso de pie y como Mas Amedda dijo:

- Yo presento a su Excelencia, el Canciller Supremo de la República -

Bail mantuvo su silencio mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba como los otros representantes del Senado estallaron en un aplauso estruendoso cuando el Canciller Palpatine se acercó al Podio. Mas Amedda levantó su mano y la cámara empezó a quedarse callada de nuevo.

- Delegados y distinguidos representantes del Senado – Palpatine dijo mientras bajando su mano al podio frente a él. – Con el corazón doliente yo he llamado renuentemente a esta sesión de emergencia esta tarde -

La expresión de Bail Organa creció seria cuando él escuchó al Canciller mientras que un disco que le había llegado la noche antes con el Maestro Windu de parte de un Jedi llamado Kai Fénix sobre el Canciller Palpatine. Se sacó de su ensueño cuando el Canciller dijo:

- Un punto muy importante se ha traído hoy a discusión y pido su tolerancia cuando yo les cuente unas noticias perturbadoras que deben ser tratadas a su atención… Esta tarde cinco miembros del Concilio Jedi forzaron su entrada en mis cámaras personales…. – Palpatine hizo una pausa cunado él tomó una respiración cansina - ….e intentó asesinarme -

Bail miraba al Canciller con el absoluto escepticismo como el senado se llenó de repente de gritos y voces enfadadas.

- ¡ORDEN! - Mas Amedda gritó mientras incorporándose de su asiento al lado del Canciller y acercándose al podio.

- ¡ORDEN EN EL SENADO! – gritó de nuevo mientras la cámara comenzó a quedar de nuevo en silencio. – Todos los delegados y representantes permanezcan en silencio y permitan al Canciller Supremo su atención mientras él explica la situación profundamente grave -

Palpatine cabeceó agradecidamente a Amedda y vio como el arqueó reverentemente a él quien se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento de nuevo como el Senado Galáctico quedó en silencio.

- Durante el tiempo en el que estuve cautivo por los separatistas – el Canciller Palpatine dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en el podio y continuó – Yo pude encontrar una información muy preocupante con respecto al envolvimiento del Concilio Jedi en varios eventos, eventos que han contribuido directamente en la situación que soportamos y que costaron muchas vidas inocentes – Pasó saliva y dijo:

- Durante mi cautiverio he descubierto muchas cosas y entre ellos como los Jedis fueron los responsables para comisionar a la gente inocente de Kamino para crear a un ejército de clones que ahora sirven a la República. -

Bail y los otros delegados escucharon escépticos como el Canciller continuó:

- Además, determiné que este ejército de clones era hace más de diez años comisionados antes de que las hostilidades con los separatistas surgieran. Los Jedis delegados para esta misión fueron el Conde Dooku y Kai Fénix. Conde Dooku fue un miembro del Concilio Jedi respetado por muchos años y Kai Fénix el mejor representante en las peleas que envolvían sus poderes algunos raros para ellos mismos. Un Jedi ex-aprendiz del Maestro Yoda y quienes desaparecieron uno hace más de veinte años y el otro hace dos años -

- Se cree que Dooku y Fénix han gastado todos estos años escondiéndose y trabajando en secreto con los clones en Kamino para desarrollar su ejército y posteriormente Fénix estimula a los líderes separatistas hacia la confrontación que finalmente acarrearía en las guerras clónicas. Yo traje estos descubrimientos a los mayores Miembros del Concilio confiando en ellos para ayudarme con esta situación… - la cara del Canciller se volvió una mueca preocupada - … con esa revelación los Miembros del Concilio se enteraron de que estaban descubiertos y eso ha producido el intento de asesinato en contra de mi vida esta tarde -

Bail se giró a y miró el podio pequeño del Senado que avanzaba hacia delante y Bail reconoció a la voz familiar que hizo eco a través de la cámara. Bail miró como Jar Jar Binks levantó su mano atrayendo la atención del Canciller quien se giró hacia él.

- Discúlpeme yuosa Canciller Supremo – Binks retorció sus manos nerviosamente y continuó – Los Jedis han sido los guardianes de la República durante mucho tiempo…- sus orejas que se mueven en varios sentidos - …. Messa es difícil creer que Jedis traten de matar a su yousa Honorable como ellos ayudaron en nuestro planeta -

- Yo entiendo su escepticismo, representante Binks – Palpatine dijo cuando el miraba al alto Gungan – y estoy seguro que lo que dijo es bastante compartido por cada miembro presente aquí esta tarde -

- Pero yo no hubiera traído esta imputación al Senado si yo no tuviera dos pruebas irrefutables de lo que ha pasado. – El Canciller sacó dos objetos de sus túnicas: uno un disco y otro un sable de luz. Bail Organa y los demás miembros del Senado como el Canciller puso un sable de luz en el podio al frente de él. Luego puso el disco en el reproductor y un holograma gigante aparecía. En él holograma aparecía el Jedi ex-aprendiz de Yoda Kai Fénix reunido con Grievous y los líderes separatistas e incitándolos en la rebelión. Bail miró asombrado el holograma de la reunión. Para rematar Palpatine apagó el holograma y levantó el sable de luz y lo activó dando una luz morada. La apagó y dijo:

- Como ustedes saben y conocen. El único con este color de sable era el Maestro Windu quien lo usó esta tarde en el frustrado esfuerzo en acabar mi vida. – por el rostro del Canciller surgió una mirada de gran tristeza cuando terminó – Gracias a dios mis guardias personales los pudieron derrotar -

La mente de Bail Organa voló a la conversación con el Jedi Fénix y el holograma del Maestro Windu el día anterior; él había escuchado asustado cuando Mace y Kai le contaron lo que Kai y el Concilio sospecharon de él. Él nunca había confiado en Palpatine desde hace más de catorce años cuando fue instalado como el Canciller Supremo durante el asedio de Naboo. Le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo a lo que le había dicho el entonces aprendiz de Yoda. _Siento que esto nos va a traer grandes problemas en el futuro_ antes de retirarse parpadeando sus ojos con sueño mientras iba al sus cuartos en el Templo Jedi como si no supiera que había hecho una predicción. A pesar de todas esas pruebas le había costado creer lo que ambos Jedis le habían dicho pero con lo que ahora estaba escuchando el empezó a creer que el Concilio y Kai Fénix habían tenido razón.

No era posible Bail pensó cuando el consideró las imputaciones del Canciller. No era posible que el concilio consideraría asesinar al Canciller a menos que fuera un…. Se puso de pie de un salto y dijo:

- Su excelencia - Bail dijo - ¿Yo puedo hablar? -

Mas Amedda se incorporó pero el Canciller lo detuvo, cabeceó afirmativamente y Amedda dijo:

- Se reconoce al representante del Sistema de Alderaan -

- Yo no deseo contradecir las imputaciones del Canciller Supremo o que nos esté mintiendo u ocultando la verdad a todos aquí presentes esta tarde - Bail gesticuló con su brazo a los miembros congregados y continuó - Pero yo debo estar de acuerdo con el honorable delegado de Naboo – Bail cabeceó al podio donde Jar Jar Binks estaba el gungan

- Los Jedi han servido como los protectores de la República durante miles de años – dijo atrayendo la atención de los demás – Para mi es inconcebible que ellos tuvieran un plan siniestro para dañar a la república que ellos han trabajado durante tanto tiempo para proteger. Yo pido que los Maestros del Concilio y el Jedi Kai Fénix al que vi aquí hace varios días vengan aquí inmediatamente – Bail miró de reojo al Canciller y advirtió una sonrisa torcida para luego de un instante cambiar su cara a una totalmente afligida y dijo:

- Yo deseo que eso fuera posible Senador Organa pero no puedo complacerlo.- tragó saliva tristemente y continuó - Kai Fénix se enfrentó a más de veinte soldados después de enterarse de que había sobrevivido al ataque inicial al verme huir siendo escoltado por esos valientes soldados. Además de que los Maestros ni cualquiera de sus socios, oiría las súplicas de rendición de mis guardias durante su ataque esta tarde. -

- Yo lo siento – dijo el Canciller tras una breve pausa – pero ellos prefirieron morir en lugar de acabar el esfuerzo de asesinato en mi contra -

Bail Organa se sentó despacio y miraba al suelo de su puesto aturdidamente. ¿Maestro Windu y los mayores miembros del Concilio muertos? No puede ser eso posible pero el arma que estaba en el podio era reconocible para todos como la de Windu. El había visto que los guardias del Canciller no habrían podido defender al Canciller si los Miembros del Concilio o uno solo quisieran matar al Canciller. El había visto en persona las habilidades de Fénix cuando lo vio luchar para proteger al Senador de Malastar quien hace más de cinco años fue amenazado de muerte matando todo un batallón de Droids asesinos y en ese momento Fénix era un Padawan todavía y lo peor tenía quince años. Los Guardias no eran rivales para los Jedis que él nombraba y que fueran capaces de matarlos… algo estaba sucediendo aquí, algo más grande que un esfuerzo en asesinato.

- Como dije antes – El Canciller lo sacó de las cavilaciones cuando dijo – Con la gran tristeza digo que nosotros hemos alcanzado un punto sin giro en los asuntos de la República. Está claro que con estas evidencias y el intento de asesinato hacia mí esta tarde. Los Jedis han llevado a esta pacifica República a la guerra. Una guerra que se concibió por los Jedis con una precisión mortal. – Palpatine bajó su cabeza y dijo:

- Por lo tanto con gran dolor en mi corazón debo declarar que los Jedis son ahora y han sido durante varios años los enemigos de esta gran República -

Bail Organa sintió una oscuridad llena de desesperación que le da alcance despacio y se acrecentó dentro de su cuerpo mientras el Senado estalló en una discusión fuertísimo, hasta con gritos y todo. El Canciller levantó sus manos y dijo con voz fuerte que hizo eco a través de la Rotonda.

- Yo comprendo – Palpatine dijo como el fragor de la discusión crecía pero con la declaración todos se calmaron y guardaron silencio y el Canciller dijo:

- Yo entiendo estas terribles noticias y lo que trae esto a todos nosotros en el nivel político y personal. Muchos de nosotros compartimos amistades muy profundas con miembros de la Orden Jedi. Pero nosotros debemos poner las necesidades y la seguridad de la República por encima de cualquier compromiso personal que podamos tener. -

Palpatine miró a todos a su alrededor de la cámara y dijo solemnemente

- En esta situación tan grave yo actúo inmediatamente por la autoridad y el poder que me dio concedió el senado de emergencia, llevando a cabo el articulo treinta y siete de la constitución de la República y poniéndola bajo ley marcial hasta que la crisis haya terminado -

El Senado se desordenó de nuevo y Bail se apoyó en su silla con un sentimiento vacío, sin sustancia que empezó a embargarlo. El mismo que había sentido cuando él estaba de pie en el balcón al lado de Palpatine cuando el primero de los cruceros de Batalla de la República se elevó a la batalla durante las guerras clon. Miró de vuelta al Canciller quien intentaba calmar a los asustados delegados a algo parecido al orden.

- Nosotros hemos recobrado el mando de nuestras fuerzas de los Jedi – Palpatine dijo u continuó al ver que los representantes se callaban de nuevo – En cuanto nosotros tengamos el mando de esta situación yo llamaré a ustedes de nuevo e informaré y aconsejare todo sobre nuestros progresos y nuestros planes -

- En el tiempo malo - El Canciller dijo cuando e giraba su podio alrededor de la cámara - yo recordaría a todos ustedes el juramento que tomaron de proteger y servir a esta República contra cualquier enemigo – calló un momento mientras recoleccionaba sus pensamientos y luego continuó

- Es un tiempo sumamente difícil para todos. Nosotros debemos estar juntos, para que nosotros podamos traer a la República a través de esta amenaza. - Hizo una pausa larga que a Bail le pareció melodramática - y nosotros veremos el retorno de la paz y la democracia en cuanto esta crisis haya terminado. Para finalizar yo le digo que nosotros sobreviviremos. -

Bail Organa miró en silencio como el Canciller se giró y sentó de nuevo en su silla y Amedda se levantó diciendo

- Esta sesión del Senado de Emergencia ha concluido ahora -

El Canciller hizo que su podio descendiera y desapareciera debajo del piso del Senado. Cuando la compuerta se cerró Bail se puso de pie y entonces despacio salió de la cámara del Senado y afuera caminó rápidamente a sus escalones hacia la salida delante de él. Su capa se arremolinó alrededor de él cuando el avanzó a través del corredor vacío. El metió la mano en su bolsillo y miraba el disco pequeño con los datos encriptados que Mace le había mandado con Kai Fénix y que él Jedi le había entregado durante su conversación la noche anterior.

Podría ser demasiado tarde, ahora, Bail pensó, cuando él devolvió el dispositivo pequeño a su bolsillo, entonces abrió la puerta al final del vestíbulo y caminó a la salida donde un deslizador lo esperaba. Ya en él salió como un rayo del Senado…

Aun cuando era de demasiado tarde, él pensó, pero él tenía que intentar.

---------------------------------

POV Normal

En la cabina de pilotaje del infiltrador Sith Kai Fénix suspiraba sumido en la desesperación. Todo su sacrificio para espiar en el lado Oscuro fracasó pero aliviado a la vez porque estuvo a punto de caer en manos de Sidious y su terrible poder todo gracias al recuerdo de la tierna niña que había rescatado de Maul y al recuerdo de la madre que antes de morir había pedido que la cuidara mientras viviera. Esa promesa lo mantuvo cuerdo durante estos meses de exposición al lado oscuro. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el tumulto interior de la joven Maestra Jedi. Suspiró, ojala pudiera hacer algo más por ella. Se encogió en su asiento y entro en una catalepsia meditativa mientras llegaban a Coruscant.

Varias horas después un pitido de la computadora hizo que el muchacho abriera sus ojos de inmediato. Tomó los controles y pasó a modo manual en medio de una flota entera de naves de la república que les disparaba. Activó los escudos deflectores y aguantó la embestida como podía.

POV Lyra

Desperté sobresaltada y casi me caigo de la cama que me había cedido. Salí a trompicones del camarote pequeño y pasé la puerta que dividía la cabina de mando y el camarote. Me acerqué a él y vi sobrecogida en el temor de cómo entrábamos a la atmósfera del planeta ciudad. Él sin perder tiempo dirigió la nave al Templo Jedi mientras esquivaba los láser de las naves del ahora Imperio. A los pocos segundos de llegar puso piloto automático y salió hacia la rampa seguida por mí mientras ambos alistábamos nuestras armas. La nave Sith aterrizó en la entrada detrás del Templo y fue rodeada de inmediato por soldados clones quienes tenían sus armas en alto dispuestos a disparar. El comandante dijo:

- Lord Vader es usted -

Kai sonrió con malicia y poniéndose su capucha descendió de su nave como un potentado. Quien se creía dueño del lugar y al descender dijo:

- Si Comandante soy Lord Vader -

El comandante asintió y los soldados bajaron sus armas. Kai sonrió y girándose a su nave dijo:

- Darth Raven baja aquí mi aprendiz, de inmediato – Miré aterrada hacia fuera pero sonreí traviesamente cuando vi una capa negra y un sable de luz colocados en la entrada de la nave. Me puse la túnica deprisa desechando la capa Jedi y colocándome al cinto esa espada. Bajé nerviosa pero con cada paso me envalentoné, descendí y me puse a su lado. Él dijo:

- Le diré a mi Señor que fui atacado al llegar aquí para mi misión… - Los soldados temblaron de miedo y yo sonreí bajo la capucha. El Comandante dijo:

- Señor, el Templo ha sido rodeado y los que están adentro no podrán escapar -

- Entendido, voy a terminar mi misión y hablaré con mis Señor sobre su falta de crecimiento. Raven sígueme tengo un trabajo para ti. Lo seguí de cerca y ligeramente retrasada como lo hace un discípulo ante su Maestro. Al entrar al templo ambos dimos un suspiro de alivio al haber engañando a esos soldados. Corrimos hacia donde los Padawans e iniciados se ubicaban en este tipo de situaciones. A los iniciados los encontré en el cuarto donde el Concilio se reunía. Un iniciado nos miró aterrado y me bajé la capucha apresuradamente y dije:

- ¿Donde están los demás? -

- Maestra Sanome, es una alegría verla. Los Padawans están preparando la defensa del Templo – Sonreí a su valentía pero mentalmente les envié usando la Fuerza:

_- "Padawans habla la Maestra Sanome, necesito que vengan al cuarto donde el concilio se reúne de inmediato desde aquí buscaremos una manera de escapar juntos"-_

Alentadoramente recibí en la contestación

_- Vamos para allá Maestra pero no es para asustarla pero acabo de ver una nave descendiendo a la entrada principal del Templo cerca de donde estamos y tiene un poder oscuro…_

_- ¡¡¡Padawans corran hacia aquí de inmediato, voy en su ayuda!!! –_ gritó mentalmente Kai mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos

_- Quien dijo eso - _

_- No se preocupen confíen en él, es el Maestro Fénix –_ dije con una sonrisa elevándole el cargo a mi nuevo amigo – Bajé mi mirada a los iniciados que me miraban esperando que hacer cuando yo les dije. - Que tienen ustedes – Un iniciado dijo:

- Maestra, disculpe por no coger los Sables de Luz para nuestra defensa pero la Fuerza me guió y a cambio me llevó a la biblioteca y descargamos entre todos en estos Datapads todos los datos de la biblioteca en ellos. – Aquí bajó la cabeza pero continuó - Además entre en los aposentos del Amo Yoda y Windu y encontré cuatro raros cubos y un libro - Los sacó de su bolsa, me los mostró y sorprendida comprendí que eran los Holocrones que los Jedi poseían desde hace siglos y el libro de Whills. Le sonreí y dije orgullosa:

- Iniciado como te llamas -

- Me llamo Lao Shi, Maestra -

- Bien iniciado has dado un paso muy importante para entender en parte el amplio campo de la Fuerza. -

------------------------------

POV Fénix

Corría por los pasillos del Templo usando la Fuerza para apurar mi llegada. Cuando llegué a la esquina del pasillo pude ver que cinco Padawans venían hacia mí a toda prisa. Al encontrarnos un Padawan dijo aterrado:

- Maestro Fénix, la presencia oscura nos alcanzó y mató a la mayoría de nosotros, Éramos como una centena junto a la Maestra Po y Kun Oai y diez Caballeros pero no pudimos contenerlo y nos acababa como moscas además que detrás de él venían soldados que acribillaban a los demás. – Ellos me miraron aterrados cuando de mí desprendió mi aura oscura por la rabia que sentía pero me tranquilicé viendo su cara aterrorizada y dije:

- Padawan no se preocupe por esto, es por exposición prolongada al lado oscuro al tratar de espiar en su mundo – El padawan asintió serio y dijo:

- Lo se Maestro, Maestro Yoda me comentó sobre usted y le digo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, le confió mi vida y la de mis amigos ciegamente – Lo miré fijamente pero sentí detrás de ellos un aura oscura terrible. Dije serio:

- Padawans andando, un sith viene hacia nosotros – ellos asintieron y echaron a correr hacia donde les había mandado ir y yo cerré la comitiva con mis sentidos en alerta máxima a la llegada del Sith y a mi pesar reconocí su poder como el de Anakin Skywalker. En el turboascensor me encontré con Lyra y veinte iniciados. Suspiré y Lyra me dijo:

- Lord Fénix como salimos de aquí, según los iniciados todas nuestras naves han sido destruidas – Palidecí y miré por la ventana para ver que una nave del Imperio venía en picada dispuesto a lanzarle un misil de protones a mi nave pero estiré mi mano y concentrándome en el ser viviente que comandaba ese caza comencé a estrangularlo con fiereza ocasionando que su blanco fuera errado y no tocó mi nave pero destruyó un tanque que estaba a su lado y se estrelló contra el piso. Suspiré y abrí mis ojos para ver a todos mirarme asustado. Yo dije:

- Era la única manera, mi nave es estrecha pero en ella podremos huir -

Ellos asintieron y los iniciados quedaron en el medio del grupo y los cinco Padawans los rodeaban, Lyra iba a la cabeza y yo cerraba la comitiva. Al bajar por las escaleras a la tercera planta del Templo sentimos a los soldados subir por ellas hacia nosotros y atrás sentí el poder oscuro del Sith. Lyra me miró preocupada y yo saqué un comunicador de mi bolsillo y susurré unas palabras a la computadora de mi nave. Los soldados subieron y nos vieron. Lyra y los Padawan activaron los sables de Luz pero vi que los Padawan tenían sables de entrenamiento. Miré a mi derecha y vi a mi nave romper el cristal y bajar la rampa de acceso. Dos Padawan se pusieron de inmediato a lado de la plataforma para cubrir la subida de los iniciados y los otros tres Padawans. Lyra activó su sable propio y el sable que le había prestado y que dio una hoja de color rojo mientras trataba de aguantar la embestida de los soldados. De repente tuve que dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar un sablazo azuloso. Al poner mis pies en el piso activé mi sable rojo parando otro sablazo sorprendido de su rapidez y ferocidad. Mi atacante giró sobre si mismo entre un revoloteo de ropas oscuras y reanudó la ofensiva mientras yo trataba de parar su embestida. Al fondo escuché el grito de Lyra y vi como un Padawan era golpeado por un láser y caer al piso muerto con el pecho atravesado. Volví a lo mío con pesar por no poder ayudar a Lyra pero Anakin tenía su rostro iluminado por un frenesí asesino que prometía un combate a muerte. Empujé a Anakin con la Fuerza y el cayó a varios paso de mi y al volverme vi a Lyra correr hacia mi y suspiré aliviado al ver a todos en la nave.

- ¡Vete de aquí Lyra! - grité

Anakin inicio una nueva acometida, obligándome a retroceder debido a un diluvio de manodobles y estocadas que caían sobre mí de todas las direcciones. Suspiré en la derrota, Obi Wan le había enseñado bien pero yo sabía también mis trucos gracias a mi Maestro. A pesar de todo estaba bloqueado, no podía encontrar un hueco para escapar de él ya que su poder sobrepasaba los míos. Por algo es el elegido.

- ¡Lyra! – volví a gritar al verla llegar a mi lado abandonado a los niños pero una Padawan con mi Sable doble rechazaba a los soldados. Ella se giró y quedó paralizada del susto. La saqué de su sopor cuando grité - ¡Vuelve a la nave! ¡Despeguen! ¡Vete, Vete! -

Y mientras me enfrentaba con mis fuerzas renovadas a Anakin vi que Lyra por fin reaccionaba y regresaba a la nave ayudando a la Padawan excedida en número y ambos entraron en la nave. Lyra pidió a un Padawan que se quedara en la compuerta mientras ella cambiaba de posición la nave y comenzaba a desenterrarla de la ventana rota. Con un rapidísimo giró hizo que la nave se librara y flotara a unos seis metros de la ventana mientras un Padawan disparaba los cañones láser del caza a los soldados abajo con fiereza para darme cobertura y a lo lejos pude ver varios cazas dirigirse hacia nosotros. Lyra giró su cabeza y vio como los combatientes desaparecieron entre una nube de polvo. Entonces con una estocada hice que por fin retrocediera un paso y salté ayudado por la fuerza a la rampa todavía abierta de mi nave. Al tocar la rampa suspiré al sentir que la nave comenzaba a elevarse pero mi atacante surgió del humo y de un salto se encaramó en la rampa. Se tambaleo a cada sacudida de la nave por los disparos de los tanques de abajo hacia mi nave mientras luchaba por mantenerse en equilibrio me miró con rabia en los ojos. Sin perdida de tiempo me lancé contra él para empujarlo al borde de la rampa. Estábamos como a treinta metros por encima del suelo y alejándonos del Templo Jedi y Lyra trataba de mantener el curso sin atreverse a subir hasta que estuviera a salvo. Di un paso atrás mientras levantaba mi sable de luz con ambas manos y descargaba un terrible manodoble sobre mi atacante. Mi atacante paró el arrollador golpe pero perdió el equilibrio por completo y la fuerza del impacto lo mandó fuera de la rampa y fuese a dar contra el duro suelo del techo de una edificación. Encogiéndose sobre si mismo para amortiguar el golpe, rodó y se levantó sin perder un segundo. Pero el combate había terminado. La nave avanzó hacia la entrada del Templo escuché que Lyra me gritaba que habían más sobrevivientes. Miré boquiabierto, mirando a un Jedi que salía de la nada y empezaba a matar clones. No, no era un Jedi.

Era un muchacho.

Un niño de no más de diez años manejando un sable láser cuya hoja era casi tan larga como él de alto. Del interior brotaron más disparos, y todo un pelotón de clones salió a la plataforma de aterrizaje. Hice abrir la compuerta de la nave y salté activando mi sable rojo y ataqué a los soldados clones usando relámpagos energía y potentes empujones que mandaban a volar a los soldados lejos del muchacho. Varios de ellos cayeron al abismo. Le grité al Senador y al Padawan:

- ¡SENADOR ORGANA, PADAWAN SUBAN DE INMEDIATO!

El niño levantó su mirada y me sonrió diciendo…

- ¡GRACIAS MAESTRO FÉNIX! -

De un salto usando la Fuerza subió a la nave sin dificultad apagando el sable de Luz. Salté de nuevo a la acción y Bail miró asombrado como me puse a su lado y usando un poder de escudo de Fuerza lo protegí de los fragmentos de su deslizador que estallaban en pedazos por el ataque de un tanque armado desde una cornisa inferior. El Senador saltó en medio de una ráfaga de disparos, tocó el suelo y rodó bajo la nave flotante y yo lo tomé con una mano y saltamos del piso a la nave que se elevó de inmediato alejándose de allí. Al llegar a la salita de la nave Bail se dio cuenta de unos veinticinco niños asustados que lo miraban asombrado mientras el niño recién rescatado temblaba descontroladamente. Bail siguió a la Carlinga de la nave y encontró a una Jedi. El miró a la Jedi y dijo:

- Necesito un comunicador -

Me bajé la capucha y Bail me pudo reconocer. Saqué mi comunicador de mi bolsillo y se lo lancé. Bail lo miró y configuró las coordenadas de transmisión de su nave…

- ¡Antilles! Organa a Antilles. ¡Adelante, capitán! -

- Aquí Antilles, señor. -

- Es peor de lo que creía. Peor de lo que ha oído. Envíe a alguien al espaciopuerto Canciller Pal... No, vaya usted mismo. Coja cinco hombres y vaya allí. Sé al menos de una nave Jedi aparcada allí; Saesee Tiin llegó anoche en el _Espiral cerrada. _Necesito que robe su señalizador.

- ¿Qué? ¿Su señalizador? ¿Por qué? -

- No hay tiempo para explicárselo. Coja el señalizador y vuelva al _Tantive IV. _-

Volvió la mirada a la enorme columna de humo que brotaba del Tem­plo Jedi. Tomé de sus manos el comunicador y dije:

- Capitán Antilles por favor salgan al espacio y hagan un salto corto para despistar y luego entren en estas coordenadas a su computadora. Nos encontramos en la órbita de ese planeta -

- Quien está allí -

El Senador retomó el comunicador y dijo:

- Obedezcan por favor yo voy en su nave además aquí estamos apiñados y necesitamos ese señalizador. Aquí le envió las coordenadas - Cogí el transmisor y le escribí en el datapad _"vayan a las coordenadas K23495-J y orbiten el planeta y por favor no hagan ningún escaneo porque los pueden descubrir. Cuando lleguemos nos comunicaremos por este mismo método."_

- Si señor, entendido. Antilles fuera -

POV Lyra

- Iniciado Shi como están nuestras naves -

- Destruidas Maestra, no pudimos hacer nada por ellas de las que he visto afuera – contestó el iniciado

Suspiré frustrada pero dije:

- Iniciados tomen su cosas, nos vamos de aquí, nos iremos en la nave del Maestro Fénix - Los iniciados asintieron con prisa y se acercaron a mi mientras salíamos por la puerta. Caminamos deprisa hasta un turboascensor que estaba al final del pasillo y entramos juntos para descender hasta el tercer piso del Templo. Salimos cautelosamente y noté como de la nada aparecía mi nuevo amigo con solo cinco Padawans. Casi lloro solo cinco de más de una centena. El me miró y negó tristemente con la cabeza, me recompuse y dije:

- Lord Fénix como salimos de aquí, según los iniciados todas nuestras naves listas han sido destruidas – Palideció y miró por la ventana para ver que una nave del Imperio venía en picada dispuesto a lanzarle un misil de protones a su nave pero estiró su mano y concentrándose en el ser viviente que comandaba ese caza comenzó a estrangularlo con fiereza ocasionando que su blanco fuera errado y no tocó la nave pero destruyó un tanque que estaba a su lado y se estrelló contra el piso. Suspiró y abrió sus ojos para ver a todos mirarlo asustados. Él dijo:

- Era la única manera, mi nave es estrecha pero en ella podremos huir -

Asentimos y los iniciados quedaron en el medio del grupo y los cinco Padawans los rodeaban, Yo iba a la cabeza y Kai cerraba la comitiva. Al bajar por las escaleras a la tercera planta del Templo sentimos a los soldados subir por ellas hacia nosotros y atrás sentí el poder oscuro del Sith. Miré a Kai preocupada pero él sacó un comunicador de mi bolsillo y susurró unas palabras a la computadora de su nave. Los soldados subieron y nos vieron. Yo y los Padawan activamos los sables de Luz pero vi que los Padawans tenían sables de entrenamiento. Mi asombro fu muy grande que al activar el sable que mi nuevo amigo me dio su hoja era de color rojo intenso que me hizo dar escalofríos. Miré a mi derecha y noté la nave de Kai romper el cristal y bajar la rampa de acceso. Dos Padawan se pusieron de inmediato a lado de la plataforma para cubrir la subida de los iniciados y los otros tres Padawans. Yo me paré al frente mientras trataba de aguantar la embestida de los soldados. Los soldados nos disparaban con todo y grité aterrorizada cuando advertí al Padawan detrás mío era golpeado por un láser y caer al piso muerto con el pecho atravesado. Volví a lo mío con pesar por no poder ayudarlos. Me giré al escuchar un golpe de un cuerpo caer al piso y sin pensar corrí hacia mi nuevo amigo esquivando los disparos de los soldados. Kai vio algo detrás de mí porque gritó:

- ¡Vete de aquí Lyra! -

Anakin inicio una nueva acometida, obligándolo a retroceder debido a un diluvio de manodobles y estocadas que caían sobre él de todas las direcciones. Suspiré en la derrota, Obi Wan le había enseñado muy bien. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Kai estaba bloqueado, no podía encontrar un hueco para escapar de él ya que su poder sobrepasaba los suyos. Por algo es el elegido.

- ¡Lyra! – volvió a gritar al verme llegar a casi a su lado abandonado a los niños pero una Padawan con su Sable doble rechazaba a los soldados. Me giré y quedé paralizada del susto. Kai me sacó de mi sopor cuando gritó - ¡Vuelve a la nave! ¡Despeguen! ¡Vete, Vete! -

Y mientras se enfrentaba con sus fuerzas renovadas a Anakin reaccioné por fin y regresaba a la nave ayudando a la Padawan excedida en número y ambos entramos en la nave. Le pedí a un Padawan que se quedara en la compuerta mientras cambiaba de posición la nave y comenzaba a desenterrarla de la ventana rota. Con un rapidísimo giró hice que la nave se librara y flotara a unos seis metros de la ventana mientras un Padawan disparaba las armas del infiltrador Sith a los soldados abajo con fiereza para darme cobertura y a lo lejos pude ver varios cazas dirigirse hacia nosotros. Giré su cabeza y vio como los combatientes desaparecieron entre una nube de polvo. Vi como en las pantallas de la computadora Kai aparecía de la nada y aterrizaba en la rampa. Suspiré aliviada y comencé a elevar la nave de inmediato pero nuestro atacante surgió de la niebla y de un salto se encaramó en la rampa. Yo y el Padawan Wang Kuo vimos como Kai daba un paso atrás mientras alzaba su espada de luz roja con ambas manos y descargaba un potente manodoble. Anakin consiguió detener su arrollador golpe por muy poco y acabó de perder el equilibrio al hacerlo. La potencia del impacto hizo que saliera despedido de la rampa y fuese a dar contra el duro techo de una edificación. Él se encogió sobre si mismo amortiguando el golpe y se levantó sin perder un segundo pero era demasiado tarde porque accioné la palanca de aceleración y la nave se elevó en el cielo mientras el Padawan cerraba la escotilla y corría hacia él para ayudarlo. Iba a programar el salto al hiperespacio cuando una andanada de disparos láser se abrió paso entre el humo y se per­dió en el alba del exterior.

Cambié el rumbo de la nave directo hacia donde se oían los disparos gritándole a Kai que todavía había jedis vivos. Kai se preparó de nuevo para la lucha…

POV Normal

Bail, boquiabierto, se quedó mirando a un Jedi que salía de la nada y empezaba a matar clones. No, no era un Jedi.

Era un muchacho.

Un niño de no más de diez años manejando un sable láser cuya hoja era casi tan larga como él de alto. Del interior brotaron más disparos, y todo un pelotón de clones salió a la plataforma de aterrizaje. El niño estaba en graves aprietos pero del aire una nave se posó encima de ellos y una compuerta se abrió y de ella saltó un encapuchado activando un sable rojo y atacó ferozmente a los soldados usando relámpagos de energía y potentes empujones que mandaban a volar a los soldados lejos de ellos. Varios de ellos cayeron al abismo. El encapuchado gritó:

- ¡SENADOR ORGANA, PADAWAN SUBAN DE INMEDIATO!

El niño levantó su mirada y sonrió diciendo…

- ¡GRACIAS MAESTRO FÉNIX! -

De un salto usando la Fuerza subió a la nave sin dificultad apagando el sable de Luz. El encapuchado de pronto saltó de nuevo a la acción y Bail miró asombrado como se puso a su lado y usando un raro poder de escudo lo protegió y detuvo los fragmentos de su deslizador que estallaban en pedazos por el ataque de un tanque armado desde una cornisa inferior. Yo salté en medio de una ráfaga de disparos, toqué el suelo y rodé bajo la nave flotante y Bail sintió como era tomado con una mano y el encapuchado con el saltaron del piso a la nave que se elevó de inmediato alejándose de allí. Al llegar a la salita de la nave Bail se dio cuenta de unos veinticinco niños asustados que lo miraban asombrado mientras el niño recién rescatado temblaba descontroladamente. Bail siguió a la Carlinga de la nave y encontró a una Jedi. El miró a la Jedi y dijo:

- Necesito un comunicador -

El encapuchado se bajó la capucha y Bail pudo reconocer a Kai Fénix el Jedi que le había dado las pruebas de la culpabilidad del Canciller. El sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó. Bail lo miró y configuró las coordenadas de transmisión de su nave…

- ¡Antilles! Organa a Antilles. ¡Adelante, capitán! -

- Aquí Antilles, señor. -

- Es peor de lo que creía. Peor de lo que ha oído. Envíe a alguien al espaciopuerto Canciller Pal... No, vaya usted mismo. Coja cinco hombres y vaya allí. Sé al menos de una nave Jedi aparcada allí; Saesee Tiin llegó anoche en el _Espiral cerrada. _Necesito que robe su señalizador.

- ¿Qué? ¿Su señalizador? ¿Por qué? -

- No hay tiempo para explicárselo. Coja el señalizador y vuelva al _Tantive IV. _-

Volvió la mirada a la enorme columna de humo que brotaba del Tem­plo Jedi. Kai tomó de las manos del Senador el comunicador y dijo:

- Capitán Antilles por favor salgan al espacio y hagan un salto corto para despistar y luego entren en estas coordenadas a su computadora. Nos encontramos en la órbita de ese planeta -

- Quien está allí -

El Senador retomó el comunicador y dijo:

- Obedezcan por favor yo voy en su nave además aquí estamos apiñados y necesitamos ese señalizador. Aquí le envió las coordenadas - Kai cogió el transmisor y le escribió en el datapad _"vayan a las coordenadas K23495-J y orbiten el planeta y por favor no hagan ningún escaneo porque los pueden descubrir. Cuando lleguemos nos comunicaremos por este mismo método. "_

- Si señor, entendido. Antilles fuera -

----------------------------------

POV Senador Organa

La orden se dio una vez. La onda de choque de su frente se propagó por todos los comandantes clones estacionados en Kashyyyk, Felucia, Mygeeto, Tellanroaeg..., y en cada frente de combate, cada instalación militar, cada hospital, cada centro de rehabilitación y cada cantina de espaciopuerto de la galaxia.

Salvo en Coruscant.

En Coruscant, la Orden Sesenta y Seis ya se estaba ejecutando.

El Alba se arrastraba por la Ciudad Galáctica. La mañana pin­tó un brillo rosado en la parte superior de una enorme y serpenteante columna de humo azotada por el viento. Bail Organa no era un hombre malhablado, pero cuando captó un atis­bo del origen de ese humo desde el asiento del piloto de su deslizador, la maldición que salió de sus labios habría hecho enrojecer a un estibador corelliano. Tecleó un código que canceló la ruta al Edificio Administrativo del Senado programada en su deslizador, cogió el manillar e hizo descender bruscamente la nave a través de media docena de pistas de tráfico aéreo entrecruzadas.

Conectó el comunicador de su deslizador.

- ¡Antilles! -

La respuesta del capitán de su tripulación personal fue instantánea. - ¿Sí, señor? -

- Envíe una alerta al SES - ordenó - ¡El Templo Jedi está en llamas! -

- Sí, señor. Lo sabemos. El Servicio de Emergencia del Senado ha declarado la ley marcial y ha prohibido el acceso al Templo. Ha ocurrido alguna clase de rebelión Jedi. -

- ¿De qué está hablando? Eso es imposible. ¿Por qué no hay allí naves bombero? -

- No tengo los detalles, señor; sólo sabemos lo que nos dice el SES. -

- Mire, ya casi estoy allí. Voy a bajar a ver qué pasa. -

- Señor, no se lo recomiendo... -

- No pienso correr ningún riesgo - Bail tiró del manillar y desvió el deslizador hacia la ancha plataforma de aterrizaje en la azotea del _ziggurat _del Templo. - A propósito de no arriesgarse, capitán, ordene a la tripula­ción que no esté de servicio que vuelva al _Tantive IV y _que vaya calentan­do motores. Tengo un mal presentimiento. -

- ¿Señor? -

- Hágalo. -

Bail hizo descender el deslizador hasta apenas unos metros de distan­cia de la entrada de la plataforma y saltó de su nave. Una escuadra de sol­dados clon estaba apostada frente a la puerta abierta que daba al interior del Templo. El humo se alzaba desde el corredor que tenían detrás. Cuando Bail se acercó, uno de los soldados levantó una mano.

- No se preocupe, señor, lo tenemos todo bajo control. -

- ¿Bajo control? ¿Dónde están los equipos del SES? ¿Qué hace aquí el ejército? -

- Lo siento, no puedo hablar de eso, señor. -

- ¿Es que han atacado el Templo? -

- Lo siento, no puedo hablar de eso, señor. -

- Escuche, sargento, soy un senador de la República Galáctica - dijo Bail, improvisando - y llego tarde a una reunión con el Consejo Jedi...

- El Consejo Jedi no está en sesión, señor. -

- Podría dejar que yo lo viera por mí mismo. -

Los cuatro clones se movieron a la vez para bloquearle el paso.

- Lo siento, señor. Está prohibida la entrada. -

- Soy un senador... -

- Sí, señor - el sargento clon se llevó el DC-15 al hombro, y Bail, pes­tañeando, se encontró mirando tan de cerca la ennegrecida boca del cañón que casi podía besarlo. - Y va siendo hora de que se vaya, señor.

- Si lo pone tan mal... - Bail retrocedió, alzando las manos. - Sí, de acuerdo, me voy.

Una andanada de disparos láser se abrió paso entre el humo y se per­dió en el alba del exterior. Bail, boquiabierto, se quedó mirando a un Jedi que salía de la nada y empezaba a matar clones. No, no era un Jedi.

Era un muchacho.

Un niño de no más de diez años manejando un sable láser cuya hoja era casi tan larga como él de alto. Del interior brotaron más disparos, y todo un pelotón de clones salió a la plataforma de aterrizaje. El niño estaba en graves aprietos pero del aire una nave se posó encima de ellos y una compuerta se abrió y de ella saltó un encapuchado activando un sable rojo y atacó ferozmente a los soldados usando relámpagos de energía y potentes empujones que mandaban a volar a los soldados lejos de ellos. Varios de ellos cayeron al abismo. El encapuchado gritó:

- ¡SENADOR ORGANA, PADAWAN SUBAN DE INMEDIATO!

El niño levantó su mirada y sonrió diciendo…

- ¡GRACIAS MAESTRO FÉNIX! -

De un salto usando la Fuerza subió a la nave sin dificultad apagando el sable de Luz. El encapuchado de pronto saltó de nuevo a la acción y Bail miró asombrado como se puso a su lado y usando un raro poder de escudo lo protegió y detuvo los fragmentos de su deslizador que estallaban en pedazos por el ataque de un tanque armado desde una cornisa inferior. Yo salté en medio de una ráfaga de disparos, toqué el suelo y rodé bajo la nave flotante y sentí como era tomado con una mano y el encapuchado conmigo saltamos del piso a la nave que se elevó de inmediato alejándose de allí. Al llegar a la salita de la nave me di cuenta de unos veinticinco niños asustados que lo miraban asombrado mientras el niño recién rescatado temblaba descontroladamente. Bail siguió a la Carlinga de la nave y encontró a una Jedi. El miró a la Jedi y dijo:

- Necesito un comunicador -

El encapuchado se bajó la capucha y Bail pudo reconocer a Kai Fénix el Jedi que le había dado las pruebas de la culpabilidad del Canciller. El sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó. Bail lo miró y configuró las coordenadas de transmisión de su nave…

- ¡Antilles! Organa a Antilles. ¡Adelante, capitán! -

- Aquí Antilles, señor. -

- Es peor de lo que creía. Peor de lo que ha oído. Envíe a alguien al espaciopuerto Canciller Pal... No, vaya usted mismo. Coja cinco hombres y vaya allí. Sé al menos de una nave Jedi aparcada allí; Saesee Tiin llegó anoche en el _Espiral cerrada. _Necesito que robe su señalizador.

- ¿Qué? ¿Su señalizador? ¿Por qué? -

- No hay tiempo para explicárselo. Coja el señalizador y vuelva al _Tantive IV. _-

Volvió la mirada a la enorme columna de humo que brotaba del Tem­plo Jedi. Kai tomó de mis manos el comunicador y dijo:

- Capitán Antilles por favor salgan al espacio y hagan un salto corto para despistar y luego entren en estas coordenadas a su computadora. Nos encontramos en la órbita de ese planeta -

- Quien está allí -

El Senador retomó el comunicador y dijo:

- Obedezcan por favor yo voy en su nave además aquí estamos apiñados y necesitamos ese señalizador. Aquí le envió las coordenadas – Kai cogió el transmisor y le escribió en el datapad _"vayan a las coordenadas K23495-J y orbiten el planeta y por favor no hagan ningún escaneo porque los pueden descubrir. Cuando lleguemos nos comunicaremos por este mismo método. "_

- Si señor, entendido. Antilles fuera -

Salimos al espacio para ver como dos destructores se acercaban muy aprisa para mi gusto para bloquearnos el salto al hiperespacio. Escuché un ruido y al girar mi cabeza advertí como dos Padawans ayudaban a Kai a recostarse en la pared metálica de la cabina del infiltrador Sith. Él dijo:

- Lyra esquiva todo lo que puedas la embestida mientas la computadora de navegación prepara el salto al hiperespacio hacia cualquier lado lejos de Coruscant preferiblemente a las coordenadas K23495-J. La computadora dio un bip afirmativo mientras la otras Jedi llamada Lyra esquivaba los disparos de los destructores. Cinco minutos después la misma computadora hizo el salto y ella soltó los controles ahora automáticos y suspiraba aliviada al igual que Kai. De pronto el Padawan que estaba con nosotros se echó a llorar en los brazos de ella, ella lo alzó y se retiró de la Carlinga. Kai miró brevemente a la nada, se retiró y yo lo seguí a la peqeñísima salita de la nave. Me senté en una silla y los iniciados temblaban de miedo al igual que los Padawans. Kai sacó de un cajón varias sábanas y les dijo a los iniciados:

- Chicos, en mi camarote hay una cama de dos pisos, que los más pequeños se acuesten hay. Los mayores me perdonarán pero tendrán que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Los Padawans asintieron serios mientras Kai se echaba en el piso de forma desgarbada y suspiraba cansinamente. Los Padawan se sentaron a nuestros lados y nos pusieron atención:

- Cuando salgamos del hiperespacio podremos lanzar un mensaje – dijo la Jedi seria

- No lo creo, los radares son muy fuertes y pueden detectar cualquier señal de una nave y peor si es una nave Sith ya que nos descubrirían en el acto. – Los Padawans palidecieron al igual que la Jedi y yo pero Kai sonrió y dijo:

- Solo que debemos decodificar la computadora para que reciba las transmisiones secretas de la orden usando el señalizador. De pronto con eso si funciona. Por ahora descansemos lo mejor que podamos usando la meditación. Los cinco Padawans se acomodaron lo mejor posible en el frío piso de la salita para meditar mientras los iniciados mayores miraban a la Jedi con preguntas. Uno le preguntó:

- Maestra ahora quien nos enseñará a ser Jedis con todo este alboroto. Además yo sentí como los Jedis eran aniquilados por toda la galaxia -

- No todos han caído, eso espero y hay Maestros para enseñarles a ser Jedis pero cambiará porque es hora de que nos ocultemos por un tiempo en espera de que la chispa de los Jedi vuelva a surgir con el niño del elegido – contestó Kai y la Jedi sonrió llena de esperanza hacia sus palabras. Él cerró sus ojos y dijo:

- Por ahora nos dirigimos hacia el planeta donde se encuentran los cristales para los sables de Luz – los iniciados asintieron cansados y uno dijo:

- Tú enseñarás a alguno de nosotros – Percibí que Kai abría los ojos de golpe para mirarlo fijamente y suspirar diciéndole:

- No lo se, todo depende de la decisión de los Maestros Jedi que hayan sobrevivido – el niño miró a la Maestra Jedi interrogante y yo dije:

- El todavía no es un Maestro, es un caballero Jedi antiguo aprendiz del Maestro Yoda – El niño asintió pero un Padawan dijo saliendo del camarote (después de acostar a los más pequeños)

- Pero Maestra Sanome tú me dijiste que él era un Maestro, ahora entiendo su mueca – Miré a Kai y suspiré diciendo:

- Lo hice, es cierto, por un motivo, su forma de luchar aunque haya estado alejado un par de años de la orden. Su forma de cuidarlos como lo hace cualquier maestro con sus discípulos. Para mi: con su poder y enseñanzas que incluso me han servido a mi puedo decir por mi que el ya es un Maestro Jedi. – Kai la miró y se puso rojo a su cumplido y miró al Padawan diciendo:

- Puede ser posible entonces, pero debemos reagruparnos primero – El padawan asintió y se sentó en el piso junto a Kai y comenzó a meditar mientras Lyra la Maestra Jedi alzó una ceja y dijo divertida:

- Vaya parece que el ya te tomó como su Maestro – Él refunfuñó pero no dijo nada.

-----------------------------------------

La Orden Sesenta y Seis es el clímax de las Guerras Clon. No el final, que llegaría unas horas después, cuando una señal codifi­cada enviada por Nute Gunray desde el búnker secreto de Mustafar desac­tivase simultáneamente a todos los droides de combate de la galaxia. Es el clímax. No es un clímax emocionante, ni la culminación de una lucha épica. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Las Guerras Clon nunca fueron una lucha épica. Nunca se pretendió que lo fueran.

Lo que pasa en este momento es la razón por la que se han librado las Guerras Clon. Es la razón de su existencia. Las Guerras Clon siempre fue­ron, en sí mismas y desde su misma creación, la venganza de los Sith. Eran un cebo irresistible. Ocurrían en lugares lejanos, sobre todo en planetas que pertenecían a "otros". Fueron libradas por apoderados pres­cindibles. Y fueron creadas para que, independientemente del resultado, siempre se ganara.

Las Guerras Clon eran la perfecta trampa Jedi.

Los Jedi perdieron justo en el momento en que decidieron luchar en ellas.

Al desperdigarse la Orden Jedi en exceso, repartiéndose por toda la galaxia, cada Jedi estaba solo, rodeado sólo por los soldados clon que él, ella o ello mandaba en ese momento. La misma guerra vierte oscuridad en la Fuerza, espesando la niebla que limita la percepción Jedi. Y los clones carecen de malicia, de odio, de la menor intención que pueda dar la alar­ma. Sólo siguen órdenes.

En este caso, la Orden Sesenta y Seis.

Pistolas láser aparecen en manos clon, los ARC-170 retroceden para situarse en la cola de los cazas Jedi, los AT-ST mueven sus cañones, las torretas de los aerotanques giran en silencio...

Los clones abren fuego, y los Jedi mueren.

Por toda la galaxia. Todos a la vez.

Los Jedi mueren.

-----------------------------

C-3PO hizo una pausa con la escultura original de Tarka-Null, en su pedestal junto a la pared de visualización del dormitorio de su señora, a medio desempolvar, y empleó el tejido electrostático para limpiar breve­mente sus fotorreceptores. Ese astromecánico en el caza verde Jedi apar­cado en la b tonada inferior... ¿Podría ser R2-D2?

Vaya, sería interesante.

La senadora Amidala había pasado la mayor parte de las horas previas al alba mirando la ciudad y el penacho de humo que se elevaba desde el Templo Jedi; ahora, por fin, sabría lo que pasaba. Y él también. R2-D2 estaba lejos de ser el chispeante conversador con el que C-3PO prefería relacionarse, pero el pequeño astromecánico tenía un don especial para conectarse a la consola de las situaciones más volátiles...

La carlinga se abrió, y el Jedi de su interior se reveló inevitablemente como Anakin Skywalker. Mientras contemplaba al amo Anakin bajando del caza, los fotorreceptores de 3PO captaron datos que activaron de forma inesperada sus subrutinas de aversión al peligro.

Oh - dijo, aferrándose a su núcleo energético - Oh, no me gusta el aspecto que tiene esto... -

Soltó el tejido electrostático y se desplazó todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

- Mi señora - llamó a la senadora Amidala, todavía parada ante el amplio ventanal. - En la balconada. Un caza Jedi - dijo casi a su pesar. - Ha aterrizado, mi señora. -

Ella parpadeó y corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

C-3PO fue tras ella y se deslizó por la puerta abierta, trazando un amplio círculo alrededor de los humanos, enzarzados en uno de esos inex­plicables abrazos que tanto parecía gustarles.

**- Erredós, ¿qué tal estás? - dijo al llegar al caza - ¿Qué pasa?**

**El astromecánico pitó y chirrió; el autotraductor de C-3PO interpretó: **"nadie me cuenta nada."

- Pues claro que no. No correspondes con tu parte de la conversación.** - Un grito chirriante: - **"algo va mal. los factores no se com­pensan." -

**No puedes estar más confuso que yo.**

**- "tienes razón. nadie puede estar más confuso que tú". -**

**- Oh, muy gracioso. Y ahora calla... ¿Qué ha dicho? -**

La senadora estaba ahora sentada, apoyándose distraídamente en una de las elegantes mesas de buen gusto que se repartían por la balconada, mientras el amo Anakin continuaba en pie.

- Creo que dice algo sobre una rebelión, ¡que los Jedi han intentado derrocar a la República! Y que, oh, cielos... ¡Mace Windu ha intentado ase­sinar al Canciller Palpatine! ¿Será verdad? -

- no lo sé. anakin ya no habla conmigo. -

C-3PO negó impotente con su conjunto craneal.

**- ¿Cómo puede ser un asesino el Maestro Windu? Tenía unos moda­les impecables. -**

- ya te lo he dicho, los factores no cuadran. -

**- He estado oyendo unos rumores espantosos. Dicen que el Gobierno piensa prohibirnos... Prohibir los droides, ¿te lo imaginas?**

- no creas todo lo que oigas. -

**- Shh. ¡No tan alto! -**

- sólo digo que no conocemos la verdad. -

**- Pues claro que no - **suspiró C-3PO**. - Y probablemente no la cono­ceremos nunca. -**

- ¿Qué ha sido de Obi-Wan y de Lyra? -

Ella parecía afectada. Pálida y aterrada. Eso hizo que la quisiera más aún.

- Han matado a muchos de los Jedi - dijo, negando con la cabeza. - Pero... - ella miró los ríos de tráfico que se cruzaban en el cielo -

¿Estás seguro? Eso resulta tan...increíble... - Yo estaba allí, Padmé. Es todo cierto. -

- Pero..., pero ¿cómo podía Obi-Wan estar implicado en algo así? - Puede que no lo sepamos nunca.

- Proscritos... - murmuró ella. - ¿Qué pasará ahora?

- Se exige la rendición inmediata de todos los Jedi. Nos ocuparemos de todo el que se resista...

- Anakin... Son tu familia... -

- Son traidores. Tú eres mi familia. El bebé y tú. -

- ¿Cómo pueden ser todos traidores...? -

- No con los únicos. También hay senadores implicados. -

Ahora, por fin, ella le miró, y el miedo brillaba en sus ojos. Él sonrió.

- No te preocupes. No dejaré que te pase nada. -

- ¿A mí? -

- Tienes que distanciarte de tus... amigos... del Senado, Padmé. Es muy importante que evites hasta la apariencia de deslealtad. -

- Anakin... suenas como si me estuvieras amenazando... -

- Son tiempos peligrosos. Todos somos juzgados por nuestras com­pañías. -

- Pero... me he opuesto a la guerra, me he opuesto a que Palpatine tuviera esos poderes de emergencia. ¡Le he llamado públicamente "ame­naza a la democracia"! -

- Todo eso ha quedado atrás. -

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo que he hecho yo? ¿O la democracia? -

- Padmé... -

- ¿Se me considera sospechosa? - repuso ella, alzando la barbilla y endureciendo la mirada.

- Palpatine y yo hemos hablado de ti. Estás limpia, siempre y cuando evites... asociaciones inapropiadas. -

- ¿Como que estoy limpia? -

- Porque estás conmigo. Porque yo digo que lo estás. -

Ella se le quedó mirando como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. - Se lo has dicho. -

**-** Él lo sabía. -

- Anakin... -

- Ya no necesitamos ocultamos, Padmé. ¿No lo ves? Ya no soy un Jedi. Ya no hay Jedi. Sólo quedo yo. -

Él buscó la mano de ella, y ella permitió que se la cogiera.

- Y tú, y nuestro hijo - dijo él.

- Entonces podemos irnos, ¿verdad? - su mirada endurecida se disol­vió en una súplica. - Podemos dejar este planeta. Ir a alguna parte en la que podamos estar juntos, algún lugar donde estemos a salvo.

- Estaremos juntos aquí. Estás a salvo. Yo he hecho que estés a salvo. -

- A salvo - repitió ella con amargura, retirando la mano. - Mientras Palpatine no cambie de opinión. -

La mano que había retirado estaba temblando.

- Los líderes separatistas se esconden en Mustafar. Ahora voy a ocu­parme de ellos. -

- ¿A ocuparte de ellos? —las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia abajo. - ¿Como se han ocupado de los Jedi?

- Es una misión importante. Voy a acabar la guerra. -

Ella apartó la mirada.

- ¿Vas a ir solo? -

- Ten fe, amor mío. -

Ella negó con la cabeza, impotente, y dos lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Él las tocó con la mano mecánica. Las yemas de los dedos de su guante negro brillaron al alba. Dos gemas líquidas, indescriptiblemente preciosas porque eran para él. Se las había ganado. Como la había ganado a ella, como se había ganado el hijo que esperaba. Había pagado por todo ello con sangre inocente.

- Te quiero - dijo. - Esto no me llevará mucho tiempo. Espérame. Nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas de marfil, y ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

- Siempre, Anakin. Por toda la eternidad. Vuelve a mí, amor mío, vida mía. Vuelve a mí. -

Él la sonrió.

- Dices eso como si ya te hubiera dejado. -

C-3PO apenas tuvo tiempo de desear buena suerte a su pequeño amigo y de recordarle que se mantuviera alerta. El amo Anakin pasó por su lado y trepó la carlinga del caza. Luego encendió el motor y despegó, llevándo­se a R2-D2 al cielo sabía dónde, probablemente a algún planeta absurda­mente horrible a padecer alguna cantidad ridícula de peligro, sin pensar ni por un momento en cómo se sentiría su leal droide viéndose arrastrado por toda la galaxia sin una simple disculpa...

Pero ¿qué había sido de los modales de este joven?

Se volvió hacia la senadora Amidala y vio que estaba llorando.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo, mi señora? -

Ella ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo.

- No, gracias -

- Un aperitivo, ¿tal vez? -

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Un vaso de agua? -

- No. -

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí parado.

- Me siento tan impotente... -

Ella asintió, apartando la mirada y clavándola en la luz fugaz que era el caza de su marido.

- Lo sé, Therepio - dijo. - Todos nos sentimos así. -

------------------------

POV Lyra

Varas horas después desperté por un pitido desde la cabina de pilotaje y abrí mis ojos vi a los iniciados mayores junto a los cuatro Padawans durmiendo tranquilamente. Observé a Kai durmiendo a pierna suelta y supe que tenía un momento de tranquilidad después de su incursión en el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Observé al Senador Organa quien estaba durmiendo en su silla y apoyado en la mesita que la nave tenía. Me levanté en silencio y entré en la cabina de mando para ver que la computadora nos avisaba que acabamos de llegar a las coordenadas puestas y que comenzaba el proceso para orbitar el planeta. Miré fascinada como la computadora hacia todo sola e impresionada porque esas eran modificaciones echas a mano por Kai al infiltrador Sith.

Varios minutos después observaba atontada como la nave orbitaba el planeta con elegancia. Mi vista fue interrumpida cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió para revelar a Kai quien tenía una cara de pereza enorme que no contrastaba con lo que le conocía de su faceta de "malo" seguido del Senador quien estaba serio como nunca. Sonreí divertida y el por toda respuesta rodó los ojos y tomó el mando de la nave quitando el piloto automático. El Senador dijo:

- Como encontraremos a los míos -

- Fácil Senador - dijo Kai y cerrando sus ojos usó la Fuerza para buscar criaturas vivas orbitando el planeta. Al abrir sus ojos después de cinco minutos dijo:

- No han llegado y es posible que los estén siguiendo… -

- Debemos ir entonces por los cristales de energía mientras ellos llegan - dije

Kai asintió y Bail Organa guardó profundo silencio. Comenzamos un suave descenso controlado e ingresamos en la atmósfera helada del planeta muy parecido a Hoth. Kai aterrizó en la entrada de la cueva que era muy familiar a mi cuando vine con mi madre a construir mi sable de Luz. Kai guardó silencio unos segundos con sus ojos cerrados y alcancé a ver una mirada de culpabilidad, dolor y tristeza en su rostro. No le dije nada ya que un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió. Solo le puse una mano en su hombro y se lo apreté afectuosamente mientras salí para alistarme a bajar a esta roca helada.

Él me siguió en silencio y en la salita vimos a dos Padawans alistándose para ir con nosotros. Kai dijo serio:

- Adonde piensan ir -

Los Padawans dieron un salto y se giraron a nosotros con sonrisas inocentes en sus caras pero Kai no cedió y esperó una respuesta. Un Padawan dijo:

- Mi nombre es Rei Wai y los de mis amigos son Wang Kuo, Shao Lung y mi amiga Sheng Ti. Nosotros queremos ir con ustedes porque mi amigo Wang Kuo y Sheng Ti quieren ser sus aprendices Maestro Fénix y yo quiero junto a Shao Lung ser sus aprendices Maestra Sanome. Kai y yo nos miramos y Kai dijo:

- Sheng Ti y Rei Wai, vengan con nosotros, Wang Kuo y Shao Lung quédense a cuidar de los iniciados mientras volvemos – Los Padawans asintieron y yo saqué mi sable de luz propio y se lo entregué a Shao Lung y dije:

- Ten te entrego mi sable de luz. Ten cuidado porque no es un sable de entrenamiento – Kai con ayuda de la Fuerza atrajo su sable doble y le dijo a Wang Kuo:

- Ten mi sable de luz y trata en lo posible de no usar las dos hojas porque son muy peligrosas tanto para los enemigos como para ti – La muchacha asintió seria pero Shao Lung dijo preocupado:

- Maestros, se quedan desarmados -

- No quedamos desarmados, no se preocupen por eso. – dije tranquilizadoramente mientras me aferraba del sable de luz rojo que me había dado Kai.

- Volveremos pronto no le abran a nadie por favor y la nave está codificada para que cuando salga se vuelva invisible a ojos extraños y si la nave es violentamente atacada la nave despega con destino a Yavin y no se asusten si pasa. Su seguridad es mi prioridad Si algo nos pasase a ambos por favor sigan en todo al Senador él los ayudará en lo que pueda - dijo Kai causando que de los niños surgieran lagrimas y asintieran en silencio. Yo estaba también conmovida por lo que había dicho al igual que el Senador quien suspiró y se sentó en la silla a aguardar nuestro regreso. Lyra salió primero al frío de lugar mientras Shao Lung la siguió como un Padawan al lado derecho suyo y un paso atrás. Kai salió también con Sheng Ti y ella se puso en la misma posición que Shao.

--------------------------------------

POV Lyra

Kai al ver esto suspiró y aminoró su marcha al igual que yo para que los niños pudieran seguirnos. Poco rato después entramos en la gruta y pudimos suspirar tranquilos mientras los niños preguntaban a Kai:

- Maestro, porque no sentimos tanto frío -

- Porque usé la Fuerza para modificar su temperatura corporal, no me gustaría tener un Padawan helado – dijo con una sonrisa y los niños sonrieron alegremente y yo pensé contenta "_Lord Fénix será un gran Maestro_"

Ingresamos más profundo en la caverna para ver como había un pequeño Templo antiguo Jedi. Kai y yo inclinamos nuestros cabezas respetuosamente seguidos por los niños. Kai dijo abriendo una compuerta corrediza:

- Chicos, en las paredes y pisos de esta caverna están los cristales para la construcción de los Sables de Luz. Les aconsejo que tomen varios porque creo que no podremos volver aquí y además los demás también los necesitarán. Cojan los que necesiten y déjense llevar por la Fuerza en su búsqueda. Si necesitan ir más lejos nos avisan y uno de nosotros lo acompañará. – Los chicos asintieron mientras Kai y yo nos sentábamos a meditar en el suelo esperando su elección. Varios minutos después fui despertada de mi meditación por Shao quien me dijo:

- Maestra, estoy listo – Me mostró en una bolsita que traía diez cristales de diferentes formas y colores. Asentí contenta y el niño se sentó al lado mío. Alcé mi mirada y percibí que Kai no estaba y bajé mi vista al niño y le pregunté:

- Shao ¿Donde está el Maestro Kai? -

- El Maestro Fénix se internó con Sheng Ti después de que ella le dijera que quería tener un sable de luz como el de él y el Maestro no quería interrumpir su meditación – Asentí seria y juntos nos pusimos a esperarlos pacientemente.

Media hora después Kai regresaba con Sheng Ti ambos muy serios. Sheng Ti tenía una mochila grande y supe que había hartos cristales guardados allí. Sonreímos y juntos regresamos a la nave sin contratiempos.

Al llegar a la nave vimos alegres como el Senador les contaba a los niños un encuentro que él tuvo con Kai Fénix cuando era aún un Padawan salvándole la vida al senador de Malastar. Kai no dijo nada pero ingresó en la Carlinga y la nave despegó a los cinco minutos. Ya en el espacio encontramos con facilidad el _Tantive IV. _La nave más grande nos recibió en su hangar. Al descender fuimos recibidos por el capitán Antilles quien nos llevó al interior por un pasillo lateral. Bail pidió que prepararan los cuartos para los niños Jedi y los Padawans. Al dejarlos descansar a todos nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones de la nave y cuando nos sentamos el capitán dijo.

- Lo siento Señor pero los Túnicas Rojas vigilaban las naves del Senado y casi no podemos despegar -

- ¿Desde cuando los Túnicas Rojas vigilan las naves del Senado? Antilles negó con la cabeza. -

- No lo sé, señor. Tengo la sensación de que Palpatine no quiere que algunos senadores salgan del planeta. -

Bail asintió.

- Gracias a la Fuerza, yo no soy uno de ellos. Todavía. ¿Consiguió el señalizador? -

- Sí, señor. Nadie ha intentado detenernos. Los clones del espacio-puerto parecen confusos, como si no estuvieran seguros de quién está al mando. -

- Eso cambiará pronto. Demasiado pronto. Todos sabemos quién está al mando - dijo Bail con gesto hosco.- Salgamos de aquí. -

- ¿Volvemos a Alderaan, señor? -

Bail negó con la cabeza y yo triste por la falta de Obi-Wan dije decidida

- Vamos a Kashyyyk. No hay forma de saber si algún Jedi habrá sobre­vivido a esto, pero si tengo que apostar por alguno, lo haría por el Maestro Yoda. -

-------------------------

El _Tantive IV _cruzó el sistema Kashyyyk en silencio; seguía siendo zona de combate. El capitán Antilles no se arriesgó a realizar escaneos están­dar, ya que podían ser detectados fácilmente y rastreados por las fuerzas separatistas.

Y los separatistas no eran los únicos que preocupaban a Antilles.

- Ahí está otra vez la señal, señor. Espere, que la recupero - Antilles tras­teó un poco más con los controles del señalizador. - Maldita cosa - mur­muró. - ¿Es que no puede calibrarse sin usar la Fuerza? -

Kai y Lyra estaban con sus ojos cerrados y de pronto Kai abrió los suyos con alegría casi rayando en el llanto…

- ¡Es el Maestro Yoda el que está en esa nave! -

Bail miró por la ventana delantera. Kashyyyk apenas era un pequeño disco verde a doscientos mil kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Tiene ya alguna trayectoria? -

- Apenas, señor. Parece estar en una tangente orbital y dirigirse fuera del sistema. Pero esa nave según el escaneo cerrado es Wookiee. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué iba a estar una cápsula de salvamento wookiee en rumbo de alejamiento de Kashyyyk? -

Bail Organa se permitió una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día.

- ¿Capitán Antilles? -

El capitán saludó con firmeza.

- En camino, señor. -

-------------------------------------

Obi-Wan condujo el caza estelar del general Grievous tan deprisa hasta más allá de la atmósfera que salió de su campo gravitatorio y dio el salto al hiperespacio antes de que el _Endevor _pudiera alertar a sus cazas. Retornó al espacio real bastante lejos del sistema, trazó una nueva ruta y volvió a saltar. Unos cuantos saltos más, de dirección y duración variable, le situaron en las profundidades del espacio interestelar.

- ¿Sabes? - se dijo en voz alta. - La capacidad hiperespacial inte­grada resulta de lo más útil en un caza, ¿por qué no la tendremos todavía? -

Mientras el sistema de navegación del caza chirriaba y calculaba su posición, tecleó los códigos necesarios para conectar su comunicador Jedi con el sistema de comunicaciones del caza. El comunicador generó una señal de audio en vez de una holoimagen, una serie acelerada de pitidos. Obi-Wan conocía esa señal. Todos los Jedi la conocían. Era el código de rellamada. Estaba siendo emitido por todos los canales de todos los repetidores de la HoloRed. Se suponía que significaba que la guerra había acabado. Se suponía que significaba que el Consejo ordenaba a todos los Jedi volver de inmediato al Templo. Obi-Wan sospechaba que en realidad significaba que lo sucedido en Utapau estaba lejos de ser un incidente aislado. Estaba con el alma en un puño por la vida de Lyra. Estaba que no podía más de la preocupación por ella pero el deber era lo primero. Ella lo hubiera querido así. Tecleó el comunicador de audio y respiró hondo.

- Código de emergencia uno seis trece - dijo, y esperó.

El sistema comunicador del caza pasó por todas las frecuencias de res­puesta…

Esperó algo más…

- Código de emergencia uno seis trece. Aquí Obi-Wan Kenobi. Repito, código de emergencia uno seis trece. ¿Hay algún Jedi a la escucha? - Esperó. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

- Algún Jedi, por favor, responda. Aquí Obi-Wan Kenobi declarando una emergencia uno seis trece. -

Intentó ignorar la vocecita de su cabeza que le susurraba que él podía ser el único en línea.

Que podía ser el único, y punto.

Cuando empezó a teclear coordenadas para dar un único salto que lo situaría lo bastante cerca de Coruscant para coger su señal directa, un esta­llido de estática brotó de su comunicador. Una mirada rápida confirmó la frecuencia: un canal Jedi.

- Por favor, repita - dijo Obi-Wan. - Estoy rastreando su señal. Por favor, repita.

La estática se convirtió en un chorro de láser azul que acabó confor­mando la figura borrosa de un humano alto y delgado, de pelo negro y ele­gante perilla.

- ¿Maestro Kenobi? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herido? -

- ¡Senador Organa! - exclamó Obi-Wan con profundo alivio. - No, no estoy herido, pero, desde luego, no estoy bien. Necesito ayuda. Mis clo­nes se volvieron contra mí. ¡Apenas pude escapar con vida!

- Ha habido emboscadas en toda la galaxia. -

Obi-Wan bajó la cabeza, deseando silenciosamente que las víctimas encontrasen la paz en la Fuerza.

- ¿Ha establecido contacto con otros supervivientes? -

- Sólo con dos: una vaina de salvamento y un Infiltrador Sith robado - dijo con gravedad el senador alderaaniano. - Sintonice mis coordenadas. Le están esperando. -

La curva de un nudillo despellejado con una costra negra coagulada con polvo y un ribete rojo...

El borde deshilachado del puño de una manga beige oscura, manchada con salpicaduras de la muerte de un general...

La veta ambarina y granulada del mantel color vino tinto de pulido kriin alderaaniano...

Ésas eran las cosas que Obi-Wan Kenobi podía mirar sin empezar a temblar. Las paredes de la pequeña sala de conferencias del _Tantive IV _eran demasiado lisas para retener su atención. Mirar a una pared vacía hacía que su mente vagase...

Y que empezara el temblor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y para sorpresa de Obi Wan Kenobi fue aplastado literalmente por un cuerpo femenino. Al despegarla de él la reconoció de inmediato como su querida Lyra. Ambos se dieron un fiero beso en los labios mientras ella se montaba en sus piernas. Fueron interrumpidos por una voz divertida diciendo:

- Maestros, yo de ustedes mantendría la compostura. El Maestro Yoda los ve y los "mata" – Ambos se miraron y se separaron de golpe justo a tiempo para ver al Maestro Yoda ingresar con el Senador Organa. Obi Wan Kenobi casi salta con su sable activado pero fue detenido por Yoda quien dijo:

- No le hagas nada el es un Jedi que mandé infiltrarse con los Sith pero no pudo cumplir su misión ya que Sidious lo pilló. -

Obi Wan suspiró aliviado y miró a Lyra quien lo veía con reprobación. Al sentarse todos guardaron un momento de silencio recordando a todos los amigos que habían muerto hoy.

El temblor empeoró aún más cuando se volvió hacia el otro ser de la sala, pues llevaba ropas de político que le recordaban al enemigo que aún vivía. El engaño. La muerte de Maestros Jedi que había admirado, de Caba­lleros Jedi que habían sido amigos suyos. La muerte de su juramento a Qui-Gon.

La muerte de Anakin.

Anakin debía de haber caído con Mace, Agen, Saesee y Kit. Korangar había caído con el Templo.

Con la propia Orden.

Sólo eran cenizas.

Cenizas y polvo.

Veinticinco mil años borrados de la existencia en un solo día. Todos los sueños. Todas las promesas.

Todos los niños...

- Nos los llevamos de sus casas – dijo Lyra luchando por permanecer en su silla. El dolor de su interior le exigía moverse y se convertía en una oleada tras otra de temblores. - Prometimos a sus familias...

- Controlarte debes. ¡Jedi aún eres! -

- Sí, Maestro Yoda – ella dijo. Si se centraba en eso aún podía contener los temblores. - Sí, somos Jedi. Pero ¿y si somos los últimos? -

- Si los últimos somos, nuestro deber el mismo es - Yoda posó la bar­billa en las manos plegadas sobre el pomo de su bastón de gimer. Parecía tener hasta el último día de sus casi novecientos años. - Mientras un Jedi viva, la Orden sobrevive. Resistir a la oscuridad con cada aliento debemos. -

Alzó la cabeza y levantó el bastón para pinchar a Obi-Wan y a Kai en la es­pinilla.

- Sobre todo a la oscuridad en nosotros, jóvenes. Del Lado Oscuro la desesperación es. -

La simple verdad de esa declaración le atrajo. Hasta la desesperación es apego, una garra que se aferra al dolor. Despacio, muy despacio, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lyra Sanome y Kai Fénix recordaron lo que era ser un Jedi. Kai se recostó en la silla y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, inhalando aire entre las palmas. Al entrar el aire en él, arrastró el dolor, la culpa y el remordimiento; y al exhalarlo se fueron con él y se desvanecieron en el aire.

Exhaló su vida entera.

Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sido, amigos y enemigos, sueños, esperanzas y miedos. Vaciándose, encontró claridad. Al limpiarse, la Fuerza brilló a través de él. Se incorporó y asintió en dirección a Yoda al igual que los demás.-

- Sí – dijo - Quizá seamos los últimos. Pero ¿y si no lo somos? - Cejas de cuero verde se unieron sobre unos ojos brillantes.

- La señal del Templo. -

- Sí. Cualquier Jedi que sobreviva podría obedecer la llamada y ser ase­sinado. -

Bail Organa miró a un Jedi y a otro, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? -

- Estamos diciendo - replicó Kai tranquilo - que tenemos que volver a Coruscant. – Solo tuvimos tiempo de salvar a los niños pero no más. -

- Eso no es correcto – dijo Lyra y continuó con una sonrisa – La Fuerza guió a uno de los iniciados a los cuartos de los Maestros Windu y Yoda y sacaron cuatro holocrones y un libro y los rescataron, además en muchos datapads desocuparon la biblioteca del Templo y ellos solos dejaron a los Siths igual sin saber anda de lo que aprendimos en estos miles de años. Por eso murieron casi un centenar de padawans. – Lyra sacó de sus túnicas y puso en la mesa el libro, los datapads estaban llenando la mochila y los holocrones causando la mirada asombrada de Kenobi, Fénix y Yoda. Yoda sonrió orgulloso y dijo:

- Bien un peso menos que se me quita. Iniciado es y veo que orgullosa estas de ellos -

Lyra y Kai sonrieron y asintieron orgullosamente. Pero Yoda continuó

Yoda miró a Obi Wan Kenobi y dijo:

- ¿Que piensas ahora de Kai? -

Para sorpresa de Lyra, Obi Wan inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente y dijo:

- Caballero Fénix perdone por tratarlo de traidor… no espero que me perdone pero prometo confiar más en su juicio. -

- No se preocupe Maestro Kenobi por eso, me dolió que la Orden me tomara como un traidor pero lo hice por el bien de ella. Eso casi me hunde. Todavía eso tira mi lado oscuro y necesito de mucha meditación para lograrlo. Hubiera preferido morir… -

Lyra se puso de pie de un salto y gritó llorosa con todas sus fuerzas mientras zarandeaba al pobre Kai con mucha violencia…

- ¡¡¡KAI FÉNIX NO PIENSE DE ESA MANERA, ERES EL MEJOR JEDI QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA…. ERES COMO EL HERMANO QUE NUNCA TUVE… NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO….!!! -

Lyra acabada de gritar se estrechó entre los brazos sollozante ante el asombrado muchacho quien le susurró….

- Mi querida Lyra a quien considero como mi hermana, tu eres el motivo por el cual sigo luchando…. Por tu futuro al lado de la persona que amas… por nada más lo hago… por una promesa que le hice a tu madre agonizante a quien no pude salvar y ese día me juré no fallarle a ella de nuevo y te protegería aún a costa de mi vida. -

El Senador Organa, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi miraban asombrados la escena. Ellos dos despedían una fuerza de hermandad sin igual a lo que Yoda soltó un suspiro fatigado y Obi Wan miró a Yoda fijamente pensando en que Yoda estaba ocultando algo. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Yoda dijo:

- Aquí los últimos tres Maestros Jedi pido el voto para promover al caballero Fénix como Maestro y miembro del nuevo Concilio Jedi – Todos los presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo en especial Lyra quien dijo:

- Con mi voto cuentas Maestro Yoda -

- Mi voto tienes Maestro Yoda – dijo Obi Wan con una sonrisa alegre. El Maestro Yoda de pronto endureció su rostro y dijo:

- Ahora con esto saldado debemos enfocar en que debemos regresar al Templo porque todavía debemos saber muchas cosas -

- El Maestro Yoda tiene razón aunque yo se con Lyra quien nos traicionó – Yoda y Kenobi los miraron y Lyra estalló a llorar. Kai dijo:

- No quiero decir quien, por eso quiero asegurarme con las cámaras de seguridad. Además debemos cambiar esa señal de la Holored y las señales alternas para evitar que los Jedis sobrevivientes mueran. – Todos asintieron serios incluso Lyra entre su llanto.

- Es demasiado peligroso - dijo el senador al instante. - El planeta entero es una trampa... -

- Sí, pero tenemos una... Ah... – dijo Lyra mientras furiosa se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas

- Tenemos una política respecto a las trampas... – concluyó Kenobi a Kai quien asintió sonriendo afectadamente


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**El Rostro de los Sith**

POV Normal

Anakin ahora Darth Vader se apoyó cansinamente en la silla del piloto, mirando el indicador rojo luminoso que se encendió en la consola delante de él. Las luces de emergencia rojo oscuro brillaron suavemente a través de la cabina del piloto de su nave. Vader extendió la mano y activó el transmisor de la nave, mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en su asiento cuando el miró como la computadora aceptaba la llamada entrante. El prefirió su nave oscura, le recordó quien era, y en que lado de la Fuerza el y su nuevo Maestro estaban y sirvieron.

Pensando seriamente y hasta desilusionado que más temprano cuando él había dejado el Templo Jedi diezmado y había empezado su viaje a Mustafar para completar la orden de su Maestro. El Jedi que había permanecido en el Templo solo había sido una molestia para él pero cuando iba a acabar con los Padawans sobrevivientes fue bloqueado por dos misteriosos Jedi con sables de Luz representativos del Lado Oscuro. Ese Jedi que lo había podido detener por un buen rato lo hacia carcomerse de la cólera que hubiera alguien casi igual de poderoso que él y que le había echo sentir un miedo terrible de perecer ante él. Claro que todo no fue miedo y terror, también había sido dulce como un vino raro, y el podría sentir y ver en el rostro de un Jedi el terror abierto mientras trataba de oponérsele a él para que los Padawans diezmados por los soldados pudieran huir.

Lord Vader abrió sus ojos cuando oyó los ecos de la computadora de una llamada entrante y él sonrió abiertamente cuando vio la fuente de esa llamada cerca del emisor hológrafo. Esos serían como aplastar moscas después de haber aniquilado ratas pensó el con una sonrisa sádica mientras levantó su capucha para ocultar su rostro y miró como el transmisor se encendió para mostrar la imagen del Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray.

- Virrey Gunray – Vader dijo mientras cabeceaba su cabeza encapuchada educadamente como la imagen del Virrey se estabilizó en la consola del Holopad de la nave. - ¿Cómo puedo estar a su servicio? -

- Nosotros estamos esperando su llegada y la entrega de Canciller Palpatine como su amo nos ha prometido - Nute Gunray dijo en un tono arrogante y ansioso que se reflejó en su voz familiar - Mis socios y yo estamos cansándonos de esperar -

- Me estoy dirigiendo en estos momentos hacia ustedes. Virrey – Vader dijo mientras cabeceaba su cabeza de nuevo – Yo debo aterrizar en sus coordenadas dentro de una hora - Vader sonrió a la imagen de Gunray en la consola delante de él, cuando el hizo una pausa por un momento - Paciencia, Virrey – Vader dijo con una sonrisa – En una hora usted tendrá lo que tan ricamente se merece -

- Nosotros hemos sido pacientes por mucho tiempo - Gunray chasqueó en la respuesta a Vader y su cabeza grande que se mueve enojadamente cuando él habló - ¡Y yo no necesito a uno de los subordinados de Amo Sidious para decirme que yo debo ser paciente! -

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Vader cuando escuchó la voz arrogante y exigente del Virrey Gunray - Mis disculpas, Virrey – Vader dijo poniéndose profundamente malhumorado y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar débilmente cuando Vader habló - Yo lo aseguro que usted será al primero que yo vea en cuanto yo llegue -

- Muy Bien – Nute Gunray chasqueó enojadamente - Nosotros esperaremos su llegada dentro de la hora y ninguna excusa esta vez -

- Ninguna excusa - Darth Vader gruñó en la contestación - Yo estoy esperando encontrármelo personalmente, Virrey – sus ojos brillaban más cuando los minutos pasaban – Mas de lo que pueda imaginar - Vader miró, cuando Gunray resopló disgustadamente y entonces su imagen se marchitó de la vista en el holopad delante de él. Vader alcanzó y echó la capucha de su capa atrás hacia sus hombros, y miró enojadamente a la consola de comunicación dónde la imagen del Virrey había estado hace pocos segundos. - Yo no puedo esperar encontrármelo, Virrey - Vader gruñó de nuevo, cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz intensa amarilla.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mustafar ardía con lava que descendía de volcanes de resplandeciente obsidiana. Al borde de su campo gravitatorio, un chorro de prismática luz estelar se combó para dar paso a un caza estelar que soltó su anillo de hiperimpulso y entró en la atmósfera asfixiada de rescoldos y denso humo. El caza seguía un rumbo preprogramado hacia la única instalación del planeta, una mina automatizada de lava construida por la TecnoUnión para extraer metales preciosos de los continuos ríos de piedra ardiente. La instalación había sido habilitada con las mejores defensas mecanizadas que podían comprarse con dinero, convirtiéndose en el último reducto de los líderes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Era completa­mente inexpugnable.

A menos que se tuvieran los códigos de desactivación.

Motivo por el cual el caza pudo aterrizar sin provocar el menor revue­lo en las defensas de la instalación. Las zonas habitables de la instalación estaban repartidas en torres que parecían setas venenosas brotando de la orilla de un río de fuego. El prin­cipal centro de control estaba construido encima de la más grande, junto a la pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje en la que se había posado el caza. Fue en ese centro de control desde donde, menos de una hora antes, se había enviado una orden codificada a todos los repetidores de la HoloRed que había en la galaxia.

Ante esa señal, todos los droides de combate de todos los ejércitos de todos los planetas regresaron a sus transportes, se recolocaron en sus alveolos y se desconectaron. Las Guerras Clon habían acabado.

O casi.

Faltaba un último detalle.

Una figura envuelta en una capa oscura que bajaba de la carlinga del caza.

--------------------------------------

Bail Organa entró en el hangar del _Tantive IV _y encontró a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lyra Sanome, Kai Fénix y a Yoda mirando dubitativamente ambos cazas uno por pequeño y otro porque era identificable y derribado sin miramientos.

- Supongo - decía Kai mirando su nave con reticencia - que si no les importaría viajar con el peligro de ser derribados...

- Puede que no sea necesario - dijo Bail. - Acabo de ser convocado de vuelta a Coruscant por Mas Amedda. Palpatine ha convocado una sesión extraordinaria del Senado. Se requiere nuestra presencia. -

- Ah - repuso Obi-Wan con las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia abajo. - Es evidente de qué tratará.

- Me preocupa que pueda ser una trampa - dijo Bail despacio.

- Improbable es - repuso Yoda, cojeando hacia él. - El motivo de tu repentina partida de la capital desconocido es; que los cuatro estamos muertos se supone.

- Y Palpatine no actuará contra el Senado en su conjunto - añadió Obi-Wan. - Al menos, todavía no. Necesita una ilusión de democracia para mantener controlados los sistemas estelares individuales. No se arriesgará a un levantamiento general.

Bail asintió.

- En ese caso... - respiró hondo - ...igual puedo ofrecer transporte a Sus Gracias. -

-------------------------------------------------

Dentro del centro de control del búnker separatista, en Mustafar... Wat Tambor ajustaba la mezcla de gases de su armadura...

Poggle _El Menor _se masajeaba sus carnosos tentáculos labiales...

Shu Mai jugueteaba con el anillo de bronce con que mantenía sus cabellos unidos al estilizado cuerno curvo que se elevaba tras su cabeza...

San Hill se estiraba la media corporal, que se le había empezado a meter por la entrepierna...

Rune Haako desplazaba con nerviosismo su peso de un pie al otro... Mientras, Nute Gunray hablaba con la holopresencia de Darth Sidious.

- El plan se ha desarrollado tal y como prometió, mi señor - decía Gunray - ¡Éste es un día glorioso para la galaxia!

- Sí, así es. Gracias, en gran medida, a ti, virrey, y a tus socios de la TecnoUnión y el CBI. Y, por supuesto, al archiduque Poggle. Todos habéis actuado de forma magnífica. ¿Se han desconectado por completo vuestros ejércitos droides? -

- Sí, mi señor. Hace casi una hora. -

- ¡Excelente! Seréis generosamente recompensados. ¿Ha llegado ya mi nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader? -

- Su nave descendió hace un momento. -

- Bien, bien - dijo con tono agradable la holoimagen del hombre enca­puchado. - He dejado vuestra recompensa en sus manos. Él se ocupará de vosotros.

La puerta giró para abrirse.

Una figura alta envuelta en una capa, esbelta pero de hombros anchos y con el rostro ensombrecido por una pesada capucha, apareció en el umbral.

San Hill se adelantó a los demás en su saludo.

- ¡Bienvenido, Lord Vader! - sus alargadas piernas casi tropezaron la una con la otra en su prisa por estrechar la mano del Señor Sith.- En nombre de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, deje que sea el primero en...

- Muy bien. Tú serás el primero. -

La figura encapuchada entró e hizo un gesto con una mano enguanta­da de negro. Las puertas blindadas se cerraron en todas las salidas. El panel de control estalló en una lluvia de chispeantes cables. La figura se echó atrás la capucha. San Hill retrocedió, agitando las manos como si fueran pájaros asusta­dos cosidos a sus muñecas.

- ¡Eres..., eres Anakin Skywalker! - tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que una fuente de plasma azul claro le quemara el pecho, girando en curva para abrasar sus tres corazones. Los líderes separatistas contemplaron horrorizados cómo el cadáver del jefe del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico se desplomaba como un droide de protocolo desconectado.

- El parecido - dijo Darth Vader - es engañoso.

---------------------------------

El guardia del Senado pestañeó, se puso firme y se alisó la túnica. Arriesgó una mirada a su compañero, que flanqueaba el otro lado de la puerta. ¿De verdad habían tenido la suerte que creían tener? ¿De verdad había salido ese senador del turboascensor acompañado por un cuarteto de Jedis sin capturar?

Vaya. Habría ascenso para todos.

El guardia intentó no mirar a los cuatro Jedis e hizo lo posible por mante­ner un tono profesional.

- Bienvenido, senador. ¿Me permite su pase? -

Un identichip se entregó sin titubeos: Bail Organa, senador de Alderaan.

- Gracias. Puede continuar - el guardia devolvió el identichip. Estaba encantado con lo seguro y profesional que sonaba. - Nosotros custodiare­mos a los Jedi. -

Entonces, el muchacho con la cicatriz en su cara murmuró en tono suave que sería mejor que sus compañeros y él continuaran con el senador, y la verdad es que el hombre parecía muy razonable. Además, era una gran idea, ya que, después de todo, la Gran Cámara de Convocatorias del Senado Galáctico era un lugar tan seguro que no había forma de que un Jedi pudiera causar problemas, pues podía ser fácilmente arrestado cuando saliera de allí, y el guardia no quería parecer poco razonable. Así que se encontró asintiendo y admitiendo que sí, que sería mejor que los Jedi siguieran con el senador.

Y todo el mundo fue tan razonable y correcto que al guardia le pareció de lo más razonable y correcto que los Jedi y el senador se despidieran diciéndose: - _**"Que la Fuerza te acompañe" **_- en vez de permanecer juntos como habían dicho, y no se le ocurrió objetar nada ni siquiera cuando el senador entró en la Cámara de Convocatorias y los cuatro Jedi se dirigieron a... bueno, parece que a otro sitio.

---------------------------------

Los ocho miembros de la Escuadra Delta Siete estaban desplegados en un nivel inferior de carga. Ese desde el cual se entregaban a diario los víveres que los Jedi no podían cultivar por su cuenta en los jardines del Templo.

Ya no.

El sol no brillaba nunca sobre ese nivel tan inferior de Coruscant; su única iluminación procedía de anticuados globos luminosos cuya luz ama­rilla como pergaminos antiguos sólo oscurecía las sombras. En esas som­bras vivían los despojos de la galaxia: vagabundos y saqueadores, locos y fugitivos de la justicia de los niveles superiores. En

Coruscant había nive­les inferiores que podían ser peores que Nar Shadda.

Los hombres de la Escuadra Delta Siete habrían estado alerta en cualquier puesto, habían sido criados para ello. Pero aquí estaban en zona de combate, donde sus vidas y misiones dependían de sus percepciones y de lo rápidamente que sus pistolas láser podían salir de sus túnicas estilo Jedi.

Así que cuando un desarrapado y babeante jorobado salió de la cerca­na penumbra, acunando un bulto en sus brazos y con una mujer a su lado de aspecto tosco, la Escuadra Delta Siete dio por hecho que era un peligro. Los láseres aparecieron con velo­cidad milagrosa.

- Alto. Identifíquese. -

- No, no, no, Sus Gracias, oh, no, he venido a ayudar, ¿oigan? ¡Estoy de su lado! - el jorobado se sorbió la baba con labios fláccidos mientras cojeaba hacia ellos. - Mirad lo que tengo aquí, de verdad, mirad... es un bebé Jedi, ¿oigan? -

El sargento de la escuadra miró de reojo al bulto que el jorobado lleva­ba en sus brazos.

- ¿Un bebé Jedi? -

- Oooh, señor. Señor, Su Gracia. Es un bebé Jedi, señor guarda. Se ha escapado de su Templo, ¿sabe? ¡Mírelo! -

El jorobado estaba ahora lo bastante cerca como para que el sargento pudiera ver lo que llevaba en su sucio hatillo. Era un bebé. O algo así. Era el bebé, alienígena o no, más feo que el sargento había visto nunca. Estaba avejentado y arrugado como un bolso de cuero gastado, con grandes ojos saltones y una sonrisa de idiota desdentado.

El sargento frunció el ceño con escepticismo.

- Cualquiera puede coger un niño deforme y decir que es cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo sabes que es un Jedi?

- Mi sable láser la primera pista debería ser, ¿mmm? - dijo el bebé. Una ardiente hoja verde se inclinó hacia la cara del sargento, acercán­dose tanto que éste pudo oler el ozono, y el jorobado dejó de ser jorobado y pasó a sostener un sable láser de color plata y la mujer sacó el suyo con pasmosa facilidad y habló con educado acento de Coruscant.

- Por favor, no intentéis resistiros. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido. - Los hombres de la Escuadra Delta Siete no estuvieron de acuerdo. Seis segundos después, sus ocho miembros estaban muertos. Yoda miró a Kai.

- Ocultar los cuerpos, sentido no tiene. -

Kai asintió, mostrando su acuerdo. Son clones; un puesto abandonado es tan delator como un montón de cadáveres. Vamos a por esa señal y de las sombras surgió otro y se perdieron por los laberínticos pasajes de la ciudad.

----------------------------

Bail entró por la parte de atrás de la plataforma de la delegación de Naboo en el Senado en el momento en que Palpatine bramaba desde el podio:

- ¡Esos asesinos Jedi me dejaron marcado y deforme, pero no pudieron marcar mi integridad! ¡No pudieron deformar mi resolución! Los traido­res que quedan con vida serán cazados, arrancados de donde se escondan y traídos ante la justicia, ¡vivos o muertos! Y todos sus colaboradores sufri­rán el mismo destino. ¡Los que protegen al enemigo son el enemigo! ¡Éste es nuestro momento! ¡Ahora contraatacaremos! ¡Ahora destruiremos a los destructores! ¡Muerte a los enemigos de la democracia! -

El Senado rugió.

Amidala ni siquiera miró a Bail cuando éste se deslizó en un asiento situado a su lado. Al otro lado, el representante Binks le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero sin decir nada, pestañeando solemne. Bail frunció el ceño. Si hasta el incontenible Jar Jar estaba preocupado, es que era peor de lo que se esperaba. Y había esperado que fuera muy, muy malo.

Tocó con suavidad el brazo de Amidala.

- Es todo mentira. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -

Ella miraba fijamente hacia el podio. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

- No sé lo que sé. Ya no. ¿Dónde has estado? -

- Me han... retenido - como le dijo ella una vez, "hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas". -

- Lleva toda la tarde presentando pruebas - dijo con tono monótono e inexpresivo. - No sólo del intento de asesinato. Los Jedi estaban a punto de derrocar al Senado. -

- Es una mentira - volvió a decir él.

En el centro de la Gran Cámara de Convocatorias, Palpatine se apoya­ba en el podio del Canciller como si obtuviera fuerzas del Gran Sello de su parte frontal.

- Hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles, pero hemos superado esta prue­ba. ¡La guerra ha terminado! -

El Senado rugió.

- Los separatistas han sido derrotados por completo, ¡y la República sigue en pie! ¡Unida! -

- ¡Unida y libre! -

El Senado rugió.

- La rebelión Jedi ha sido la prueba definitiva...Hoy empieza un nuevo día! ¡Está amaneciendo en la República! -

El Senado rugió. Padmé miraba sin pestañear.

- Aquí viene ya - dijo aturdida.

Bail negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Aquí viene qué? -

- Ahora lo verás. -

- ¡Nunca más volveremos a estar divididos! ¡Nunca más un sector se volverá contra otro sector, un planeta contra otro planeta, hermano contra hermano! ¡Somos una única nación, indivisible!

El Senado rugió.

- Pero la República debe cambiar para asegurarnos de que siempre per­maneceremos unidos, de que siempre hablaremos con una única voz y actuaremos con una sola mano. Debemos evolucionar. Debemos crecer. Nos hemos convertido en un imperio de hecho; ¡convirtámonos también en un imperio de nombre! ¡Seamos el primer Imperio Galáctico!

El Senado enloqueció.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo Bail. - ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están aclamando? -

Padmé negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Somos un Imperio - continuó diciendo Palpatine - que continuará siendo gobernado por ese augusto cuerpo! Somos un Imperio que nunca volverá a las maniobras políticas y a la corrupción que tan profundamen­te nos han herido. Somos un Imperio que será dirigido por un solo sobe­rano, ¡elegido de por vida! -

El Senado enloqueció aún más.

- ¡Somos un Imperio regido por la mayoría! ¡Un Imperio regido por una nueva Constitución! ¡Un Imperio de leyes, no de políticos! ¡Un Imperio dedicado a preservar nuestra sociedad! ¡Una sociedad protegida y segura! ¡Somos un Imperio que durará diez mil años! -

El rugido del Senado era continuo, como el interior de una tormenta permanente.

- Celebraremos el aniversario de este día, el Día del Imperio. Por el bien de nuestros hijos. ¡Por los hijos de nuestros hijos! ¡Por los próximos diez mil años! ¡Protección! ¡Seguridad! ¡Justicia y paz!

El Senado perdió el control.

Bail no podía oír a Padmé por encima del escándalo, pero sí leerle los labios.

_Así es como muere la libertad, _decía para sus adentros. _Con aclamacio­nes y aplausos._

¡No podemos permitir que pase esto! - repuso Bail, poniéndose en pie. - Tengo que llegar a mi plataforma, aún podemos iniciar una moción...

- No - la mano de ella le cogió del brazo con asombrosa fuerza, y le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde su llegada. - No, Bail, no puedes pre­sentar una moción. No puedes. Ya han arrestado a Dalia Gilar y a Eobon, y no pasará mucho tiempo sin que se declare enemigos del Estado a todos los miembros de la Delegación de los Dosmil. Tú te quedaste al margen de esa lista por un buen motivo; no añadas tu nombre a ella haciendo eso. -

- Pero no puedo cruzarme de brazos viendo... -

- Tienes razón. No puedes. Tienes que votar por él. -

- ¿Qué? -

- Es la única forma, Bail. Es la única esperanza que tienes de mante­nerte en posición de hacer algún bien a alguien. Vota por Palpatine. Vota por el Imperio. Haz que Mon Mothma también vote por él. Sed buenos senadores. Cuidad vuestros modales y mantener la cabeza gacha. Y seguid haciendo... todas esas cosas de las que no podemos hablar. Todas esas cosas que yo no puedo saber. Prométemelo, Bail. -

- Padmé, eso de lo que estás hablando... de lo que no estamos hablando, ¡podría llevar veinte años! ¿Es que sospechan de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? -

- No te preocupes por mí - dijo ella, distante. - No sé si viviré tanto tiempo. -

----------------------------------------

Dentro del búnker del centro de control separatista había docenas de droi­des de combate. Había guardias armados y acorazados. Había sistemas defensivos automatizados.

Había gritos, lágrimas y súplicas de piedad.

Nada de todo ello cambió algo.

Los Sith habían llegado a Mustafar.

Poggle _El Menor, _archiduque de Geonosis, se tambaleó como un animal por entre un suelo cubierto de piernas, brazos y cabezas cortadas, tanto de carne como de metal, lloriqueando y agitando sus viejas alas sedosas hasta que una barra de relámpago le quemó la cabeza separándola del cuello.

Shu Mai, presidente del consejo del Gremio de Comercio, alzó la cara de las rodillas, agarrándose las manos ante ella, con lágrimas surcando sus arrugadas mejillas.

- Se nos prometió una recompensa - jadeó. - U... u... una gran recompensa... -

- Yo soy vuestra recompensa - dijo el Señor Sith. - ¿No me conside­ras grande? -

La hoja azul claro entró y salió de su cráneo, y su cuerpo se balanceó. Un giro displicente de muñeca cortó a través de la columna de anillos del cuello. La cabeza con el cerebro quemado cayó y botó por el suelo. El único sonido que se oyó entonces fue un asustado rumor de pisadas, cuando Wat Tambor y los dos neimoidianos corrieron por un pasillo hacia una sala de conferencias cercana. El Señor Sith no tenía ninguna prisa. Todas las salidas del centro de control estaban cerradas con puertas blindadas y selladas, y él había des­truido los controles. La sala de conferencias, como suele decirse, era una vía muerta.

----------------------------

Miles de soldados clones llenaban el Templo Jedi. Los múltiples batallones que había en cada piso no eran una simple fuerza de ocupación, ya que estaban enzarzados en el largo y cansino pro­ceso de preparar los cadáveres para su identificación. Los Jedi muertos debían ser cotejados con los rollos que se mantenían en los archivos del Templo. Los clones muertos debían ser cotejados con las listas de cada regimiento. Había que contabilizar a todos los muertos. Y estaba resultando más complicado de lo que los oficiales clon espera­ban. Aunque la lucha había concluido horas antes, los soldados seguían desapareciendo. Normalmente eran pequeñas patrullas, de cinco hombres o menos, que seguían haciendo batidas aleatorias por los pasillos del Templo, comprobando cada puerta y ventana, cada escritorio y cada armario. A veces, cuando se abrían esos armarios, lo que se encontraba dentro eran cinco clones muertos.

Y también se recibían informes preocupantes: los oficiales que coordi­naban las batidas informaban que se había avistado algún movimiento; normalmente una túnica desapareciendo tras una esquina, captada por la visión periférica de algún soldado, que cuando se investigaba resultaba ser sólo producto de la imaginación o de una alucinación. También había múl­tiples informes de sonidos inexplicables procedentes de zonas apartadas que resultaban estar desiertas. Aunque los soldados clones, incluso antes de despertar, eran educados en sus escuelas-cuna de Kamino para ser implacablemente pragmáticos, mate­rialistas e inmunes a la superstición, algunos de ellos empezaron a sospe­char que el Templo podía estar encantado. En la Estancia de las Mil Fuentes, uno de los clones de la brigada de limpieza captó a alguien moviéndose más allá de un macizo de bambú hylaiano.

- ¡Alto!- gritó -. ¡Tú! ¡No te muevas! -

La figura en sombras corrió y se perdió en la oscuridad, _y _el clon se vol­vió a sus hermanos de escuadra.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarlo escapar! -

Los clones entraron en la neblina. Detrás de ellos, junto a los cuerpos sobre los que habían estado trabajando, la niebla y la penumbra dieron nacimiento a un cuarteto de Maestros Jedis. En menos de cinco segundos Kai y Lyra acabaron con la escuadra. Obi-Wan pasó sobre cuerpos acorazados de blanco para arrodillarse junto a cadáveres de niños quemados por disparos láser. Las lágrimas flu­yeron libremente sobre rastros de lágrimas que no habían tenido oportu­nidad de secarse desde que entró en el Templo.

- No se salvaron ni los niños. Parece que se hicieron fuertes aquí. El rostro de Yoda se arrugó con una tristeza de viejo. -

- Aquí ellos intentaron parar a los soldados entrantes para darle a los demás tiempo para huir – dijo Kai con la voz entrecortada por el dolor

Obi-Wan se volvió hacia otro cuerpo, uno mayor, un Jedi adulto y más que adulto. La pena le arrancó un jadeo del pecho.

- Maestro Yoda…. -

Yoda miró hacia donde le señalaba y asintió con dolor.

- A sus jóvenes estudiantes Algus Korangar no pudo abandonar. - Fue mi instructor de sable láser - repuso Kai, cayendo de rodi­llas junto al Jedi caído.

- Y el suyo fui yo - dijo Yoda. - Con nosotros la pena podrá si la dejamos. -

- Lo sé..., pero una cosa es saber que un amigo está muerto, Maestro Yoda. Y otra encontrar su cuerpo... – dijo Lyra sollozante

- Sí - Yoda se acercó y señaló con su bastón el corte sin sangre del hombro de Korangar, que se hundía profundamente en su pecho. - Sí lo es. ¿Esto ves? Esta herida un láser hacerla no pudo. Un vacío helado se abrió en el corazón de Obi-Wan. Se tragó el dolor y la pena, dejando tras de sí una calma precariamente vacía.

- ¿Un sable láser? - susurró.

- Trabajo con la señal de llamada aún tenemos - Yoda señaló con el bastón a las figuras de entre árboles y estanques que se dirigían hacia ellos. - Los clones vuelven ya.

- Descubriré quién ha hecho esto - dijo Obi-Wan, levantándose.

- ¿Descubrir? - dijeron Lyra y Kai con tristeza. Kai dijo – Encontrarás algo que no te gustará -

Yoda meneó la cabeza afirmativamente con tristeza.

- Eso lo sabes ya – dijo Lyra, y los tres se hundieron en la penumbra dejando a un Obi-Wan dudoso quien sin perder tiempo se perdió en las sombras con sus amigos antes de que soldados clones redondearan la esquina.

------------------------------------

Cuando dejó la sala principal del centro de control, Darth Vader no dejó nada vivo detrás de él. Caminó por el pasillo con despreocupación, con aire casual, marcando la pared de duracero con la punta de su hoja y disfrutando con el siseo del metal al desintegrarse como antes había saboreado el humo de la carne alienígena chamuscada.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias estaba cerrada. Una barrera tan insignificante sería un insulto para su hoja. Una mano enguantada en negro formó un puño. La puerta se arrugó y cayó.

El Señor Sith pasó sobre ella.

La sala de conferencias tenía paredes de transpariacero. Más allá de ella, montañas de obsidiana hacían llover fuego sobre la tierra. Ríos de lava rodeaban la instalación. Rune Haako, ayudante y secretario confidencial del virrey de la Federación de Comercio, tropezó con una silla y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, temblando como un gusano en una sartén al fuego, e inten­tó refugiarse bajo la mesa.

- ¡Para! – gritó -¡Basta! Nos rendimos, ¿me oyes? No puedes matar­nos así... -

El Señor Oscuro sonrió.

- ¿No puedo? -

- ¡Estamos desarmados! ¡Nos rendimos! Por favor, por favor. ¡Eres un Jedi! -

- Librasteis una guerra para acabar con los Jedi - Vader se paró sobre el tembloroso neimoidiano, sonriéndole y haciéndole tragar medio metro de plasma. - Felicidades por vuestro éxito. -

El Señor Sith pasó por encima del cadáver de Haako para llegar hasta donde Wat Tambor arañaba inútilmente el transpariacero con sus guante­letes acorazados. El dirigente de la TecnoUnión se volvió ante su cercanía, lloroso, con brazos alzados para proteger su placa facial de las llamas de los ojos del dragón. La hoja refulgió dos veces. Los brazos de Tambor cayeron al suelo, seguidos por su cabeza. Darth Vader se volvió hacia el último líder vivo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Nute Gunray, virrey de la Federación de Comercio, le esperaba tem­blando en una alcoba, con lágrimas tintadas en sangre corriendo por sus mejillas moteadas de verde.

- La guerra... - gimió. - La guerra ha terminado. Lord Sidious pro­metió, prometió que nos dejarían en paz... -

- La transmisión era defectuosa - el sable se alzó - Prometió que os dejaría en pedazos. -

------------------------------

En el centro principal de holocomunicaciones del Templo Jedi, en lo alto de la torre central, Kai usó la Fuerza para buscar dentro del mecanismo del faro de llamada, alterando sutilmente la calibración para pasar la señal de _"volver a casa"_ a _"huid y esconderos"_. Lo había hecho sin alterarlo de forma visible, así que los soldados tardarían un tiempo en detectar la recalibración, y más tiempo aún en cambiarla. Era todo lo que podía hacerse por cualquier posible Jedi superviviente: emitir una advertencia, darles una oportunidad de luchar. Kai se apartó del faro de llamada para acercarse a las pantallas internas de seguridad donde Obi Wan estaba serio, tenía que descubrir quien había sido y porque había sido avisando exactamente.

Hacer eso no debes - dijo Yoda - Antes de ser descubiertos irnos debemos. -

- Tengo que verlo - dijo Obi-Wan con gravedad. - Como ya dije abajo; una cosa es saber, y otra ver.

- Ver sólo dolor te causará. -

- Entonces será un dolor que me habré ganado. No me ocultaré de él - tecleó un código que invocó una holoimagen de la Estancia de las Mil Fuentes. - No tengo miedo. -

Los ojos de Yoda se estrecharon hasta ser rendijas. - Tenerlo deberías. -

Lyra se acercó a Kai y se emperchó en sus brazos y se echó a llorar mientras Kai miraba a Obi-Wan y cabeceaba. Obi-Wan miró con rostro inexpresivo cómo los jóvenes entraban corriendo en la sala, huyendo de una tormenta de disparos. Vio a Korangar y a un par de padawan adolescentes - ¿no era ese Winn, el chico que Yoda había llevado a Vjun? - entrar en la escena. Hicieron girar los sables y acabaron con los primeros soldados clones con disparos rebotados. Vio una hoja de sable láser entrar en el plano, matando primero a un padawan y luego al otro. Vio la zancada rápida de una figura con capa que traspasaba el hombro de Korangar y que se apartaba mientras el viejo caía, dejando que los demás clones acabaran de matar a los demás niños.

La expresión de Obi-Wan no se alteró nunca.

Se abrió a lo que iba a ver; estaba preparado y centrado, y confiaba en la Fuerza, pero, aun así...

Obi-Wan vio la batalla entre Kai y la figura y el rescate de los niños sobrevivientes gracias a una cámara del pasillo del tercer piso…

Después de regreso en la entrada del Templo, el hombre de la capa se volvió para recibir a una figura encapuchada que había tras él, y era...

Era...

Mientras miraba, Obi-Wan deseó tener fuerzas para arrancarse los ojos de la cara.

Pero incluso ciego seguiría viendo eternamente esa escena. Vería a su amigo, su estudiante, su hermano, volverse y arrodillarse ante un Señor de los Sith envuelto en una túnica negra. En su cabeza resonó un grito silencioso.

- Los traidores han sido destruidos excepto el traidor Fénix que estuvo aquí, Lord Sidious. Los antiguos holocrones y su libro han desaparecido – Sidious chilló con rabia mientras disparos surgían del frente del Templo. - Andando aprendiz debemos recuperarlos. - Iban a seguir caminando cuando el frente del Tempo se derrumbó por un poder extraño. Palpatine gritó:

- Me las pagarás Kai Fénix te encontraré algún día, lo juro – Se giró a su aprendiz agotado y dijo meloso

- No importa eso nos retrasará un poco pero dominaremos los secretos de la Fuerza - el Señor Sith ronroneaba como un rancor satisfecho. - Lo has hecho bien, mi nuevo aprendiz. ¿Sientes ya cómo aumenta tu poder? -

- Sí, Maestro. -

- Lord Vader, tu talento no tiene rival en ningún Sith anterior a ti. Continúa, muchacho. Continúa y trae la paz a nuestro Imperio. -

Manoteando nervioso, Obi-Wan se las arregló para apagar la holoima­gen. Se apoyó en la consola, pero sus brazos no le sostuvieron; cedieron, y él se retorció y cayó al suelo. Se encogió contra la consola, ciego de dolor. Yoda fue tan compasivo como la raíz de un árbol weoshyr.

- Avisado estabas. -

- Debí dejar que me mataran... - dijo Obi-Wan.

- ¿Qué? -

- No. Eso ya habría sido demasiado tarde, en Geonosis ya era dema­siado tarde. Con el zabrak, en Naboo... Debí morir entonces... no debí traerlo aquí... -

Obi Wan recibió una potente cachetada de Lyra quien lo miraba furiosa y Kai tragaba saliva asustado. Lyra dijo:

- Esto no fue por tu culpa, fue la de Anakin que sencillamente nos traiciono… -

- Pero… - Obi Wan fue interrumpido por Kai quien dijo:

- Yo aguanté varios meses y Anakin no pudo. Palpatine es hábil y la culpa fue de él solamente -

- Yo debí… -

- ¡Parar esto debes! - Yoda le dio un golpe en las costillas con el bas­tón, lo bastante fuerte como para enderezarlo. - Hacer caer a un Jedi uno no puede; más allá de Lord Sidious esto está. Esto Skywalker eligió. -

Lyra lloró aún más fuerte y Obi-Wan inclinó la cabeza.

- Y me temo que sé por qué. -

- ¿Por qué? El porqué no importa. Motivo no hay. Sólo un Señor de los Sith y su aprendiz. Dos Sith - Yoda se acercó a él. - Y cuatro Jedi.

Obi-Wan asintió, pero seguía sin poder mirar al anciano Maestro a los ojos.

- Yo iré por Palpatine. -

Bastante fuerte para enfrentarte a Lord Sidious nunca serás. Luchando con él morirás, y con dolor.

- No me hagas matar a Anakin. Es como mi hermano, Maestro. - Desaparecido está el chico que entrenaste, por el Lado Oscuro ha sido cambiado. Por Darth Vader consumido. Ahorrarle este sufrimiento debes. Visitar a nuestro nuevo Emperador mi tarea será.

Esta vez fue Obi-Wan quien le miró.

- Palpatine se enfrentó a Mace, Agen, Kit y Saesee, cuatro de los más grandes espadachines que han salido de nuestra Orden. Él solo. Ni siquie­ra los dos juntos tendríamos una oportunidad. -

- Cierto - dijo Yoda – Por eso voy con Kai y tu Lyra no es por no querer que nos ayudes pero debes llevar a Yavin a los padawans y a los iniciados. A partir de ahora es tu responsabilidad. Vuelve con ellos y espera nuestro retorno y si ninguno lo hace por favor eres la esperanza de la Orden Jedi y la última Maestra de nosotros.

Lyra estalló a llorar y abrazó a Obi Wan con fiereza y sin importar la presencia de Yoda él le dio un fiero beso en los labios poniendo en ese beso todo su amor y pasión por ella. Yoda frunció el entrecejo pero exhalando no dijo nada por primera vez y entendió de repente su amor y suspiró. Los cuatro Maestros Jedi se miraron y con un susurro se despidieron diciendo:

**- Que la Fuerza esté con ustedes -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Light and Darkness the Battle**

Lyra Sanome vio a sus amigos irse a sus respectivas misiones dejándola sola en medio del cuarto de holocomunicaciones en lo Alto del Templo Jedi. Suspiró y salió del lugar para escapar por la puerta principal aprovechando la confusión de los clones haciéndose pasar por Darth Raven aprendiz de Vader. Le salió el engaño usando un poco de la Fuerza contra el Comandante de Invasión. Lyra llegó al caza de su amigo Kai que estaba oculto en un hangar y el hangar estaba escondido cerca del Templo Jedi gracias a la ayuda del Senador Organa quien lo había camuflado por si ellos se separaban. En la carlinga del caza meditó acerca de la batalla. Si Kai y Yoda iban juntos quizá ella y Obi-Wan podrán contra Anakin…. _No Darth Vader _triste, dolida y traicionada pensó…

Se recostó en la silla del caza Interceptor y la Fuerza le susurró algo…. Lyra activó los motores y salió disparada hacia el espacio sonriendo afectadamente mirando una señal enviada por un radiofaro que le había puesto a la nave de su amiga, no para espiarla sino saber donde se encontraba….

-------------------------------------------

C-3PO identificó la nave atracada en la baranda como un Deslizador Intergaláctico DC0052 y no desconectó la cortina de seguridad, por si acaso. En estos tiempos difíciles, la seguridad pesaba más que la cortesía, incluso para él. Un varón humano con capa y capucha bajó del DC0052 y se acercó al velo de energía. C-3PO acudió a recibirlo.

- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -

El humano se llevo las manos a la capucha y, en vez de quitársela, la apartó hacia atrás lo suficiente para que C-3PO pudiera registrar la distin­tiva combinación de ojos, nariz, boca y barba.

- ¡Maestro Kenobi! -

Hacía tiempo que C-3PO había recibido instrucciones detalladas y muy específicas sobre el procedimiento a seguir ante la llegada inesperada de algún furtivo Jedi. Desactivó al instante la cortina de seguridad y le hizo una seña. - Pase, deprisa. No deben verlo. -

- ¿Ha estado aquí Anakin? - preguntó el Maestro Kenobi mientras C-3PO lo conducía rápidamente a la sala de estar.

- Sí - dijo C-3PO con reticencia. - Llegó poco después de que el ejér­cito y él salvaran a la República de la Rebelión Jedi... -

De pronto notó que el Maestro Kenobi parecía dispuesto a desmante­larlo allí mismo, tornillo a tornillo, y decidió callar. Igual no debió darse tanta prisa en hacer pasar al Jedi.

¿No era ahora como un proscrito?

- Yo, ah, debo... - tartamudeó C-3PO, retrocediendo. - Iré a buscar a la senadora, ¿le parece? Está acostada... No se encuentra muy bien desde la Gran Convocatoria de esta mañana, y no... -

La senadora apareció en lo alto de la curvada escalera, con una bata encima del vestido, y C-3PO decidió que el rumbo de acción más apropia­do a seguir sería retirarse discretamente. Pero no demasiado lejos. Si el Maestro Kenobi pensaba hacer algo malo, C-3PO debía estar en posición de alertar al momento al capitán Fenrir y al equipo de seguridad. Desde luego, la senadora Amidala no parecía dispuesta a tratar al Maestro Kenobi como si fuera un peligroso delincuente...

Más bien todo lo contrario. Había caído en sus brazos y tenía la voz ahogada por la emoción mientras expresaba un nivel de alegría posible­mente inapropiado al descubrir que el Jedi aún seguía con vida. A eso le siguió una discusión que C-3PO no comprendió del todo. Era información política completamente al margen de su programación rela­cionada con el amo Anakin, con la caída de la República (significara lo que significara eso), con algo llamado un Señor Sith, con el Canciller Palpatine y con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza; y, la verdad, no conseguía encontrarle sentido alguno. Las únicas partes que comprendía con clari­dad mencionaban que la Orden Jedi estaba proscrita y prácticamente exterminada (la noticia había corrido esa mañana por toda la Vía Lipartiana), y revelaba algo no muy inesperado: el Maestro Kenobi había ido allí buscando al amo Anakin. Después de todo, eran compañeros, aun­que la reciente conducta del amo Anakin dejaba tristemente claro que, pese a todos los años juntos, los encantadores modales del Maestro Kenobi no se le habían pegado.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? ¿Sabes dónde está? -

Los fotorreceptores de C-3PO registraron el sonrojo de la senadora cuando ella bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- No. -

Tres años a cargo de la casa de un político impidieron a C-3PO pre­sentarse en la sala y recordar a la senadora que el amo Anakin le había dicho ayer mismo que se dirigía a Mustafar. Sabía muy bien que la memo­ria de la senadora sólo fallaba cuando ella decidía que fallara.

- Padmé, debes ayudarme - dijo el Maestro Kenobi. - Hay que encon­trar a Anakin. Hay que detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - ella se apartó de él y se volvió, cruzando los brazos sobre la curva de su vientre. -¡Acaba de ganar la guerra! -

- La guerra nunca fue entre la República y los separatistas. Fue entre Palpatine y los Jedi. Y la hemos perdido. Lo demás fue sólo una ficción. -

- ¡Fue muy real para todos los que han muerto! -

- Sí - esta vez le tocó al Maestro Kenobi bajar la mirada. - Incluso para los niños del Templo. -

- ¿Qué? -

- Fueron asesinados, Padmé. Yo lo vi - la cogió por los hombros y la hizo volverse para que le mirase a la cara. - Fueron asesinados por Anakin. Lyra no pudo más y está como catatónica al ver esos videos -

- Eso es mentira... - ella lo apartó con fuerza suficiente para que C-3PO estuviera a punto de disparar la alerta de seguridad allí mismo, pero el Maestro Kenobi se limitó a mirarla con una expresión que encajaba en los archivos internos de reconocimiento de C-3PO: era pena y compa­sión - Él nunca podría... Nunca podría... Mi Anakin no... -

La voz del Maestro Kenobi era suave y baja.

- Hay que encontrarlo. -

La respuesta de ella fue aún más baja. Los sensores de audio de C-3PO apenas consiguieron captarlo.

- Has decidido matarlo. -

- Se ha convertido en una gran amenaza, casi mata a Lyra si no fuese por un Caballero Jedi llamado Fénix - dijo el Maestro Kenobi con gravedad.

Ante esto, el estado físico de la senadora pareció más fuerte que ella. Sus rodillas cedieron, y el Maestro Kenobi se vio obligado a cogerla y ayudarla a llegar al sofá. Parecía que el Maestro Kenobi sabía un poco más de fisiología humana que C-3PO; pues, aunque sus fotorreceptores no habían estado a oscuras respecto a los continuos cambios en el con­torno físico de la senadora Amidala, no tenía ni idea de lo que podían significar. En cualquier caso, el Maestro Kenobi pareció comprender la situación al instante, aposentó a Padmé cómodamente en el sofá y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Anakin es el padre, ¿verdad? -

La senadora apartó la mirada. Sus ojos volvían a gotear.

- Lo siento mucho, Padmé - dijo el Maestro Jedi en voz baja. - Si pudiera ser de otro modo... -

- Vete, Obi-Wan. No te ayudaré. No puedo - dijo ella, apartando la mirada. - No te ayudaré a matarlo.

- Lo siento mucho - volvió a decir el Maestro Kenobi, y se fue.

C-3PO volvió a la sala de estar y fingió inquirir acerca de la salud de la senadora, pero antes de que pudiera acceder a una frase lo bastante deli­cada como para iniciar la conversación, la senadora le dijo:

¿Therepio? ¿Sabes lo que es esto? -

Ella levanto hacia él un pendiente que colgaba de un cordel de cuero de jerba y que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello.

- Desde luego, señora - replicó el droide de protocolo, desconcertado pero feliz, como siempre, de poder servir de ayuda. - Es un fragmento de japor. Los jóvenes de Tatooine tallan runas tribales en ellos para conver­tirlos en amuletos. La gente supersticiosa cree que dan buena fortuna y protegen del daño, y a veces se consideran amuletos de amor. Debo decir, mi señora, que me sorprende que lo haya olvidado, dado que lo lleva enci­ma desde que se lo entregó hace muchos años el amo An... -

- No lo he olvidado, Theerepio - dijo ella con voz distante. - Gracias. Sólo me... acordaba del niño que me lo dio.

- ¿Mi señora? ¿Va a alguna parte? -

- Nos vamos los dos - dijo. - A Mustafar.

Obi-Wan observó desde las sombras, bajo la rampa de descenso del esquife, cómo el capitán Fenrir intentaba convencer a Padmé.

- Mi señora - protestaba el jefe de seguridad de Naboo, - deje al menos que yo la acompañe... -

- Gracias, capitán, pero no es necesario - dijo ella con aire distante. - La guerra ha terminado y..., y esto es un asunto personal. Y, capitán, debe seguir siendo personal, ¿entiende? No sabe nada de mi partida, ni hacia dónde me dirijo ni para cuándo espera mi regreso. -

- Como desee, mi señora - dijo Fenrir con una reticente reverencia. - Pero discrepo de esta decisión. -

- Estaré bien, capitán. Después de todo, tengo a Therepio para velar por mí.

- Oh, cielos - murmuró el droide con claridad suficiente para ser oído por Obi-Wan.

En cuanto Fenrir subió a su deslizador y se alejó, Padmé y su droide abordaron el esquife con acabado de espejo. No perdió tiempo alguno, y conectó los repulsores antes incluso de que se hubiera recogido la rampa de descenso.

Obi-Wan tuvo que entrar de un salto.

Se columpió al interior justo cuando la escotilla se cerró y la brillante nave estelar saltó a los cielos.

----------------------

Darth Vader estaba en el puente de mando del centro de control de Mustafar, con la mano de duracero a su espalda, aferrando la de carne. Miraba por la ventana de transpariacero a la galaxia que un día gobernaría.

Podía sentir cómo aumentaba su poder. Ya tenía la medida de su "Maestro" y, en cuanto Palpatine compartiera con él el secreto del descu­brimiento de Darth Plagueis, su relación pasaría por una repentina... transformación.

Una transformación definitiva.

Todo procedía según el plan.

Pero...

No podía deshacerse de cierta sensación molesta..., una especie de rezumar pegajoso que se arrastraba por las venas de sus piernas y se pro­pagaba por sus entrañas en pegajosos zarcillos...

Casi como si aún estuviera asustado...

_Sabes que morirá, _susurró el dragón.

Se estremeció, desdeñoso. Imposible. Era Darth Vader. El miedo no podía nada sobre él. Había destruido su miedo.

_Todas las cosas mueren._

Pero era como si al aplastar al dragón bajo su bota, éste se hubiera revuelto y hundido sus venenosos colmillos en el talón.

Y ahora su veneno le helaba hasta el hueso.

_Hasta las estrellas se consumen._

Volvió a estremecerse y caminó hacia la holoconsola. Hablaría con su Maestro.

Palpatine siempre le había ayudado a controlar al dragón.

---------------------------------

Un comunicador se activó y Kai junto al Maestro Yoda abrieron sus ojos en la oscuridad y Kai dijo en un susurro:

- ¿Sí, Maestro Kenobi? -

- Estamos aterrizando ya ¿Están en posición? -

- lo estamos -

- Maestro Fénix… si no volvemos a vernos… - Kai iba a contestar pero Yoda lo interrumpió y dijo:

- En el mañana no pienses, Obi-Wan. El presente eterno será. -

Otro momento de silencio más largo.

- Que la Fuerza les acompañe -

- Nos acompaña. Que a ti también te acompañe, joven Obi-Wan. -

Yoda se levantó con Kai siguiéndolo al segundo.

Un gesto de parte de Kai abrió la rejilla del conducto de ventilación donde habían esperado en meditación, revelando ante él un gran foso cónico: la Gran Cámara de Convocatorias del Senado Galáctico. A veces se la llamaba la Arena del Senado.

Hoy, ese apodo sería especialmente apropiado.

Kai se estiró para hacer circular la sangre por su cuerpo. Era su momento. Era por lo que había tan duramente entrenado durante toda su vida…

Para Yoda los novecientos años de estudio y entrenamiento, de enseñanzas y de meditación; todo ello enfocado, refinado y resuelto en este único momen­to. La única finalidad de esta vasta existencia había sido la de prepararlo a él y a Kai para entrar en el corazón de la noche y enfrentar su luz a la oscuridad como Kai lo había hecho y el apenas tenía escasos veinte años de vida. Lo miró por un segundo con una mirada orgullosa. Al segundo siguiente ambos Maestros Jedi enderezaron sus sables en sus cintos…

Se ajustaron las túnicas sobre los hombros.

Con reverencia, con gratitud, sin miedo y sin ira, Yoda y Kai se dirigieron hacia la guerra.

-----------------------------------------

Un fogonazo plateado llamó la atención de Darth Vader, como si un espejo elegantemente curvado se columpiara entre el humo y las cenizas, recogiendo el brillo de la lava al rojo. Con una rodilla en el suelo, podía mirar a través de la holoimagen de su Maestro mientras continuaba con su informe.

Ya no estaba asustado; estaba demasiado ocupado simulando sentir respeto.

- Los líderes separatistas ya no existen, Maestro. -

- Entonces se ha acabado - la imagen mostraba la translúcida burla de una sonrisa—. Has devuelto a la galaxia la paz y la justicia, Lord Vader.

- Ésa es mi única ambición, Maestro. -

La imagen inclinó la cabeza, su sonrisa pasó sin transición a ser una mueca.

- Lord Vader, siento una perturbación en la Fuerza. Puedes estar en peligro. - Miró al fogonazo espejado de afuera. Conocía esa nave. _En peligro de morir a besos, quizá..._

- ¿Qué peligro puedo correr, Maestro? -

- No sabría decirlo, pero el peligro es real. Mantente alerta. _Mantente alerta, mantente alerta, _pensó Darth Vader con una mueca mental. _¿Es lo más que puedes hacer? Obi-Wan me habría dicho lo mismo... _—Lo estaré, Maestro. Gracias.

La imagen se desvaneció.

Se puso en pie, y esta vez la mueca estaba en sus labios y en sus ojos. - Tú eres quien debería estar alerta, "Maestro". Yo soy una perturba­ción en la Fuerza. -

Fuera, el esbelto esquife se posó en la plataforma. Darth Vader pasó un momento recuperando su rostro de Anakin Skywalker y dejó que el amor de Anakin Skywalker fluyera por él. Dejó que la alegre sonrisa de Anakin Skywalker acudiera a sus labios y dejó que la energía juvenil de Anakin Skywalker diera una alegre elasticidad a su zancada mientras trotaba hasta la entrada, pasando por encima de los cadáveres y los pedazos de cuerpos.

Se reuniría con ella afuera y la mantendría al margen. Tenía la sensación de que ella no aprobaría cómo había... redecorado... el centro de control. _Después de todo, _pensó con un encogimiento mental de hombros, _sobre gustos no hay nada escrito..._

--------------------------------

El despacho del Canciller Supremo de la República estaba situado en el vértice inferior de la Arena del Senado. Era poco más que una zona circu­lar preparatoria, una sala verde donde los invitados del Canciller podían entretenerse antes de acceder al Podio del Senado, la plataforma circular situada sobre un inmenso pilar hidráulico, desde la que se controlaba el movimiento de las plataformas flotantes de los delegados del Senado, y que podía elevarse hasta el punto focal de la Cámara.

Sobre ese podio se veía la vasta presencia de un Sith arrodillándose ante una sombra que se mantenía en pie. Guardias vestidos de escarlata flanqueaban a la sombra. Un sapo chagriano gimió cerca de allí.

- Pero el peligro es real. Mantente alerta. -

- Lo estaré, Maestro. Gracias. -

La holopresencia se desvaneció, y allí donde antes se había arrodillado su enorme imagen translúcida, ahora se mostraba dos presencias; una pre­sencia física, pequeña y anciana, vestida con una túnica y apoyada en una rama retorcida, El segundo un muchacho quien estaba al lado de ese ser y supo quien era con la cicatriz que le había hecho Maul hace varios años. Pero su presencias físicas era una ilusión; la verdad de su ser sólo podía verse en la Fuerza.

Eran una fuente de luz en la Fuerza muy poderosa que casi lo cegó por completo.

- A tu nuevo discípulo compadezco; aprendiz desde hace tan poco, tan pronto sin un Maestro. –

- ¡Vaya, Maestro Yoda, y Caballero Fénix qué sorpresa más encantadora! ¡Bienvenidos! - canturreó con previsión la voz de la sombra - ¡Deje que sean los primeros en desearles feliz Día del Imperio! -

- Feliz no lo encontrarás. Ni tampoco el asesino al que Vader llamas - la sombra se acercó más a la luz. - Así que ésta es la amenaza que sentí. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es? ¿A quién has enviado a matarlo? -

- No importa a quien se haya enviado solo que tu nuevo aprendiz morirá pronto y tu le harás compañía también - Kai levantó sus manos como si estuviera calmando a espectadores desconocidos y dijo burlonamente – Canciller Palpatine… Emperador Palpatine…o como debo llamarte mejor… Darth Sidious -

- Oh, por favor, Jedi Fénix. No será Kenobi, ¿verdad? Por favor, dígame que es Kenobi. Lord Vader disfruta tanto matando a gente que le quiere... -

Detrás de la sombra, a unos metros de distancia, Mas Amedda, el sapo chagriano portavoz del Senado Galáctico, oyó un susurro en la voz de Palpatine: - Vete. - y Amedda se retiró. Ni la luz ni la sombra dedicaron una sola mirada a su partida

- El Maestro Obi Wan Kenobi no se le matará tan fácilmente – dijo Kai muy seguro de si mismo

- Parece que tampoco tú, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. - La sombra dio otro paso, y otro.

- Hoy a prueba eso pondremos. – terminó Yoda

- Hasta una fracción del Lado Oscuro es más poderosa de lo que puede concebir tu arrogancia Jedi. Deberías haber escuchado y creído en Fénix quien si vio ese abismo profundo en ese tiempo y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Viviendo en la luz nunca viste mi pequeño amigo verde lo pro­funda que es la oscuridad. - La sombra extendió brazos que convertían sus mangas en alas negras.

- Hasta ahora. -

De las manos extendidas brotaron rayos, y la batalla comenzó…

-------------------------------------

Padmé se tambaleó por la rampa de descenso hasta caer en brazos de Anakin. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y embotados. Una vez dentro de la nave, su control emocional se había desintegrado del todo y había sollozado a lo largo de todo el viaje. Lloró, presa de un incesante temor, y ahora tenía los labios hinchados, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se sentía agradecida, tan increíblemente agradecida que volvió a derramar lágrimas. Estaba agrade­cida porque él estaba vivo, porque había acudido a recibirla corriendo por la plataforma, porque aún era fuerte y hermoso, porque sus brazos eran aún cálidos al rodearla y porque sus labios eran suaves contra su cabello.

- Anakin, mi Anakin... - ella se estremeció contra su pecho. - He estado tan asustada... -

- Shh, Shh, no pasa nada - él le acarició el pelo hasta que los temblores empezaron a desaparecer. Entonces le cogió la barbilla y la levantó para que ella le mirara a los ojos.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. ¿No lo entiendes? Nadie puede hacerme daño. Nadie puede hacernos daño a ninguno de los dos. -

- No es por eso, amor mío, es por... Oh, Anakin, ¡me dijo unas cosas horribles sobre ti! -

- ¿Sobre mí? - él sonrió. - ¿Quién querría decir cosas malas sobre mí? - se rió. - ¿Quién se atrevería? -

- Obi-Wan, Lyra y Kai, Obi-Wan fue el que me lo dijo - ella se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas. - Dijo... Me contó que habías caído en el Lado Oscuro y que habías asesinado a los Jedi... Hasta a los niños… -

Conseguir decirlo hizo que se sintiera mejor, ya sólo le quedaba descansar en sus brazos mientras él la sostenía, la abrazaba y le prometía que nunca haría nada así. Empezó a formar media sonrisa mientras le miraba a los ojos... Pero vio reflejos de lava en ellos, y no la luz del amor.

- Yo nunca caería en el Lado Oscuro. ¿Asesinar niños? ¿Yo? Eso es una locura. ¿Obi-Wan está vivo? -

Su voz había descendido una octava de tono y era más fría que los esca­lofríos que le recorrían la columna vertebral.

- S... sí... Dijo que te buscaba... -

- ¿Le dijiste dónde estoy? -

- ¡No, Anakin! Quiere matarte. No le dije nada... ¡No podía! -

- Que lastima de veras -

- Anakin, ¿qué...? -

- Es un traidor, Padmé. Un enemigo del Estado. Tiene que morir. -

- Calla. Deja de hablar así... ¡Me estás dando miedo! -

- Tú no necesitas tenerme miedo. -

- Es como..., como... - las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. - Ya no sé quién eres...

- Soy el hombre que te ama - dijo, pero lo dijo con dientes apreta­dos. - Soy el hombre que haría lo que fuera para protegerte. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. -

- Anakin... - el horror ahogó su voz hasta reducirla a un susurro pequeño, frágil y muy joven - ¿... qué has hecho? -

Y rezó porque él no le respondiera.

- He traído la paz a la República. -

- La República ha muerto - susurró. - Tú la has matado. Tú y Palpatine.

- Tenía que morir. -

Brotaron nuevas lágrimas, pero ya no importaba. Nunca tendría sufi­cientes lágrimas para esto.

- Anakin, ¿no podemos... irnos? Por favor. Vámonos. Juntos. Hoy. Ahora. Antes de que tú... Antes de que pase algo. -

- No pasará nada. No puede pasar nada. Deja que Palpatine se haga llamar Emperador. Déjale. El hará el trabajo sucio, toda la opresión que requerirá poder unir a la galaxia para siempre... Unirla contra él, Se con­vertirá en el hombre más odiado de la historia. Y cuando llegue el momen­to, acabaremos con él... -

- Anakin, calla... -

- ¿No te das cuenta? Seremos héroes. La galaxia entera nos querrá, y podremos gobernarla. Juntos. -

- Por favor, calla... Anakin, calla, por favor, no puedo soportarlo... - Él no la escuchaba. No la miraba. Miraba más allá de su hombro. Una alegría animal ardía en sus ojos, y su rostro ya no era humano.

- Tú... -

Desde detrás de él le llegó una voz calmada y precisa, con claro acento de Coruscant:

- Padme. Apártate de él. -

- ¿Obi-Wan? - ella se volvió y le vio en la rampa de descenso, inmóvil y triste. - ¡No! -

- Tú - gruñó una voz que debía haber sido la de su amor. - Lo has traído tú... - Ella se volvió, y esta vez él la miraba a ella.

Con ojos ardientes.

- ¿Anakin? -

En ese momento una nave interrumpió todo mientras se posaba al lado de la Nave de la Senadora Amidala. No terminó de apagar sus motores y una figura descendió de ella y se hizo al lado de Obi-Wan quien la mirada asustado.

- Padme, aléjate de él ahora – dijo Lyra con los ojos brillantes de la rabia y la tristeza.

- Padmé, apártate - apremió Obi-Wan y Padme pudo sentir en la voz de Obi-Wan había una urgencia que se parecía al miedo más que nada que Padme hubiera oído antes. - No es quien crees que es. Te hará daño. -

Los labios de Anakin se separaron de sus dientes.

- Te hubiera dado las gracias por esto si hubiera sido un regalo hecho con amor. -

Ella empezó a apartarse, temblando y negando con la cabeza.

- No, Anakin... No... -

- Palpatine tenía razón. A veces los que no ven son los que están más cerca. Te quise demasiado, Padme. -

Él formó un puño con la mano, y ella no pudo respirar.

- ¡Te quise demasiado para poder verte! ¡Para ver lo que eras! - Un velo rojizo cubrió el mundo. Ella se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero no había nada que pudiera tocar con las manos.

- Suéltala, Anakin. – gritó furiosa Lyra

Su respuesta fue un ladrido de depredador sobre el cuerpo de su presa.

- ¡No se la llevarán de mi lado! -

Ella quería gritar, suplicar, aullar:_"No, Anakin, perdona. Lo siento... Te quiero..."_,pero su constreñida garganta estranguló la verdad dentro de su cabeza, y el mundo velado de rojo se sumió en un humo negro.

- ¡Suéltala! – volvió a gritar Lyra

- ¡Nunca! -

El suelo cedió bajo ella, y entonces el fogonazo blanco de un golpe la arrojó a la noche.

----------------------------------------------

En la Arena del Senado, los rayos surgían quebrados de las manos de un Sith y eran desviados por el gesto de un Jedi para que sumieran en la inconsciencia a los Túnicas Rojas. Mientras Kai Fénix acababa con los tres túnicas rojas restantes y…

Y entonces sólo quedaron ellos tres…

Su enfrentamiento trascendía lo personal. Cuando brillaba un nuevo rayo, no era sólo Palpatine quien quemaba a Yoda o a Kai con su odio, sino el Señor de todos los Sith buscando convertir a los dos Maestros Jedi en humeantes montones de ropa y carne quemada.

Mil años de ocultamiento Sith se exaltaron en la victoria.

- ¡Vuestro tiempo ha pasado! ¡Los Sith gobiernan la galaxia! ¡Ahora y por siempre! -

Y fue la totalidad de la Orden Jedi la que salió proyectada de esos dos Jedi, convirtiendo sus cuerpos en un arma con la que derribar al Sith al suelo con un doble empujón de la Fuerza.

- Al final de tu reinado estás. Que, debo decir, no lo bastante corto fue. - Entonces apareció un sable láser del color de la vida y otro de color plata más luminosa que una estrella.

Dentro de la sombra de un ala negra, desde un bolsillo, saltó una pequeña arma, un refuerzo fácilmente ocultable, un toque de traición que expresaba la maestría de los Sith. Saltó a una mano arrugada y escupió un sable del color del fuego. Cuando las tres hojas se encontraron, fue mucho más que Yoda y Kai contra Palpatine, más que un milenio de Sith luchando contra las legiones Jedi; fue la expresión del conflicto fundamental del mismo universo.

La luz contra la oscuridad.

Y el ganador se lo quedaba todo.

**-----------------------------------**

Obi-Wan se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Padmé, que yacía flojo y roto en el humeante crepúsculo. Le buscó el pulso. Era débil y errático.

- Anakin... Anakin, ¿qué has hecho? – sollozó Lyra

En la Fuerza, Anakin ardía como un soplete.

- La volvieron contra mí. -

Obi-Wan miró al mejor amigo que había tenido nunca y Lyra se acercó y le tocó la frente a su amiga y casi hermana diciendo con tristeza.

- Esto lo has hecho tú solo -

- Les daré una oportunidad. Por los viejos tiempos. Váyanse. - Ojala pudiéramos. – dijo Obi-Wan

- Lárguense a alguna parte y quítense de en medio. Retírense. Ve a meditar Obi-Wan y tu Lyra ve a llorar a tu mami… o se me olvidó… está muerta. Ya no tienen por qué luchar por la paz. Ha llegado la paz. Mi Imperio es paz. -

- ¿Tu Imperio? En él nunca habrá paz. Se ha fundado con traición y sangre de inocentes. - dijo Lyra furiosa

- No me obliguen a matarlos. Si no están conmigo, están con­tra mí. -

- Sólo los Sith hablan en términos absolutos, Anakin. La verdad nunca es blanca o negra - dijo Obi-wan levantándose, mostrando las manos vacías. - Deja que llevemos a Padmé a un centro médico. Está mal, Anakin. Necesita aten­ción médica.

- Ella se queda. -

- Anakin... - dijo Lyra

- No pueden llevarla a ninguna parte. No pueden tocarla. Es mía, ¿entiendes? Esto es culpa suya, todo es culpa suya... ¡Han hecho que me traicione! -

- Anakin... -

De la mano de Anakin brotó una barra de plasma azul.

Obi-Wan suspiró y Lyra negó con su cabeza

Obi-Wan y Lyra sacaron sus sables activándolos y Lyra dijo:

- Entonces haremos lo que debemos hacer. -

- Lo intentarás - dijo Anakin, y saltó.

Obi-Wan lo recibió en el aire mientras Lyra con un saltó esquivaba un empujón en la Fuerza de parte de Anakin. Las hojas azules se cruzaron, y el volcán que había sobre ellos se hizo eco de sus relámpagos con un grito de fuego.

C-3PO asomó con cuidado la cabeza por el borde de la escotilla del esquife.

Sus subrutinas de aversión al peligro le gritaban sobrecarga, y lo único que quería hacer era buscar un bonito armario oscuro en el que poder ple­garse y desconectarse hasta que hubiera pasado todo, a ser posible un armario blindado con puerta que pudiera cerrarse desde dentro o que pudiera soldarse (no tenía preferencias al respecto), pero, pese a ello, se encontró bajando con cuidado por la rampa de descenso hacia lo que pare­cía ser una impresionante lluvia de lava fundida y cenizas ardientes...

Era un gesto por completo ridículo en cualquier droide, pero siguió andando porque no le había gustado nada el tono de esas conversaciones.

Ni pizca.

No podía estar completamente seguro de que el desacuerdo de los humanos le concerniera en algo, pero una cosa sí le había quedado muy clara.

_Está mal, Anakin... Necesita atención médica._

Se deslizó hasta el humo. Rocas ardientes crepitaban a su alrededor. La senadora no estaba a la vista, y aunque la encontrara, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría llevarla de vuelta a la nave, ya que, desde luego, no estaba diseñado para transportar nada más pesado que una bandeja de cóctel; después de todo, ¿acaso no quedaba en manos de los droides cargadores la capacidad de llevar cargas? Pero, entre el rugido de los volcanes y las ráfa­gas de viento, sus sonorreceptores captaron unos pitidos familiares que sus protocolos de auto traducción convirtieron en un: **"No se preocupe. Se va a poner bien"**

- ¿Erredós? - llamó C-3PO. - ¿Erredós, eres tú? -

Unos pasos más y C-3PO pudo ver al pequeño astromecánico. Tenía enredado su brazo manipulador en la ropa de la senadora, y la arrastraba por la plataforma de descenso.

- ¡Erredós! ¡Para en este instante! ¡La vas a averiar! -

La cabeza de R2-D2 giró para enfocar su fotorreceptor en el nervioso droide de protocolo. - **"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"** - silbó.

- Bueno... Oh, de acuerdo. Lo haremos juntos. -

--------------------------------------

Kai saltó lejos de Darth Sidious mientras respiraba pesadamente y Yoda atacaba a Sidious con ferocidad. Con una elegante estocada Kai retornó a la batalla pero fue despedido junto a Yoda por un potente relámpago de Fuerza que los mandó a volar contra una pared, caer juntos al piso y sus sables de Luz cayeron desactivados al piso. El Señor de los Sith sonrió macabramente y dijo:

- Fénix donde están mis Holocrones y mi libro de Esdul -

- Por hay… - dijo Kai señalando el vasto cielo de Coruscant mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Yoda también se puso de pie y miraba a su antiguo Padawan quien se burlaba del Señor Oscuro. Ambos dieron un respiro y Sidious usó la Fuerza para mandarles su propia mesa pero Kai con un sencillo movimiento de mano hizo que la mesa explotara en pedazos antes de llegar a ellos. Sidious salió de la nada y Yoda apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar su arma pero Kai no fue afortunado y recibió una potente patada que lo lanzó hacia el centro de la sala pero él usando la Fuerza se giró y cayó de pie. Yoda usando la Fuerza rasgó un pedazo de pared y la envió volando hacia el Sith.

Sidious estaba preparado para eso y con un simple gesto la pared se detuvo y fue lanzada contra Kai quien dio un salto usando la Fuerza para caer al frente del Canciller quien solo tuvo tiempo para plantar su hoja roja para parar su golpe arrollador. Yoda aprovechó y asestó un golpe en la cabeza del Sith pero una hoja roja detuvo su ataque y ambos Jedis miraron asombrados como el Sith tenía un Sable de Luz en cada mano.

- Maestro Yoda y Fénix – Sidious dijo mientras mirando a los Jedi fríamente mientras que con ambas manos mantenía a raya a los dos poderosos Jedis. Sidious esta sonriendo mientras paraba los letales golpes de sus enemigos sin cuidado…

- Vaya Kai Fénix creo que hasta merecerías el Grado de Maestro. Ni siquiera Windu aguantó tanto contra mí – Enfurecido por la ofensa hacia su fallecido amigo y mentor, Kai redobló sus ataques con un vigor tan poderoso que hizo retroceder al Maestro de los Siths y que una mirada de intranquilidad surgiera de su rostro.

Sidious sonrió al ver flojo ya a Yoda quien luchaba pero veía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar…

- Por que prolongas lo inevitable -

- Inevitablemente su derrota es Sidious - dijo Kai furioso cuando puso su hoja cerca de su cuello mientras paraba un ataque de Sidious y esté usaba su otro sable para asestarle un segundo golpe en la cintura pero fue detenido porque el sable de Kai lo hizo. Sidious dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para quedar apoyado en la plataforma que subía a la sala del Senado y dijo con burla al ver el sable doble activado de Kai

- Vaya, ya se de donde Maul sacó el modelito -

Yoda ya estaba recuperado y saltó en el aire junto a Kai ambos inmiscuyéndose en la Fuerza como nunca mientras giraban sus Sables con la velocidad increíble. Sidious giró sus hojas ferozmente a su alrededor cuando Yoda y Kai lo bombardearon de golpes y estocadas y miraba hacia ellos para ver una mirada de determinación en ambos Jedis y Sidious tuvo miedo por primera vez. Ambos Jedi lo podrían destruir y el no quería eso, tendría que dividirlos para vencerlos como había hecho Maul en Naboo. Usó la Fuerza e hizo que la cúpula se elevara mientras entraban en la Arena del Senado mientras seguían batallando. Cuando estaban como a cien metros de Altura el podio se detuvo y saltó de él hacia una de las cúpulas del Senado y Sidious se metió con el lado oscuro mientras convocando toda su fuerza cuando el estiró la mano y con un poderoso rayo espero a que conectara a los dos Jedis que arremetían contra él.

Sidious sonrió con satisfacción cuando el cogió al Jedi pequeño con su rayo que lo mandó a volar lejos de ellos hacia el duro suelo de la cámara del Senado.

- ¡¡MAESTRO YODA!! – gritó el joven Jedi aterrado

Sidious aprovechando su distracción levantó su mano de nuevo y liberó otro poderoso relámpago azul hacia Kai cuando el miraba hacia abajo. Solo el aviso de la Fuerza le impidió a Kai a seguir a su Maestro pero perdió su sable con el relámpago. Sidious agudizo su relámpago y Kai lo detuvo con su mano derecha mientras cerraba sus ojos y Sidious veía con asombro como la Fuerza era absorbida por el muchacho y supo que estaba actuando como un condensador de poder. Kai escuchó la voz mental entrecortada de su Maestro….

_- Confió en ti Kai entrenamos muy duro para este momento -_

- ¡¡NO LO DEFRAUDARÉ MAESTRO NI A LA ORDEN JEDI!! - gritó el muchacho aún con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos Sidious miró envidiosamente como el muchacho prácticamente era uno con la Fuerza. Abrió sus ojos como platos con una sorpresa casi escéptica al ver que estiraba su mano y le devolvía los dos rayos que le había lanzado. Sidious no pudo parar eso y recibió la descarga en su cuerpo mientras Kai atraía su arma caída del podio de un Senador medio piso abajo. Activó su Sable para ver a Sidious recomponerse y mirarlo con una furia que brilló en sus ojos amarillos.

- Fénix pagarás por esto - dijo Sidious temblando de dolor y de rabia.

- Yo lo habría matado sin miramientos, rápido y sin dolor Fénix – dijo Sidious mientras buscaba dentro de su ser todo el enojo y odio cuando el saltó a un podio mucho más alto. Kai y aún Yoda desde el piso herido podían darse cuenta de la terrible onda oscura que reverberó a través de la Fuerza, cuando Kai miró como Sidious giraba ambas hojas con una terrible velocidad y Kai movió su sable doble tan rápido como pudo con ayuda de la Fuerza para evitar el furioso ataque de Sidious que liberó (desesperadamente) en él reciente Maestro Jedi.

En el enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscuridad, llegó un momento decisivo.

No provino de un fogonazo relampagueante o de la estocada de una hoja de energía, aunque hubo mucho de ambas cosas. No provino de una patada voladora o de un puñetazo perfectamente estudiado, aunque tam­bién se intercambiaron. Llegó cuando el avatar de la luz entrenado por Yoda se concretó en el linaje de los Jedi, cuando el linaje de los Jedi se refinó en un único Jedi.

Llegó cuando Kai se vio solo contra la oscuridad.

En ese tornado de pies, puños, sables y máquinas golpeadoras asaetea­do por los rayos, su visión traspasó por fin la oscuridad que había nubla­do a la Fuerza.

Por fin Yoda y Kai vieron la verdad.

Esta verdad:

Que ambos, los avatar de la luz, Uno Maestro supremo de la Orden Jedi, el enemigo más feroz, más implacable, más devastadoramente poderoso que había conocido nunca la oscuridad y su legado...

No...

podían...

ganar.

Nunca había podido. Habían perdido antes de empezar.

Habían perdido antes de nacer.

Los Sith habían cambiado. Los Sith habían crecido, se habían adapta­do, habían invertido mil años de estudio intensivo en todos los aspectos no sólo de la Fuerza, sino de la sabiduría Jedi, preparándose precisamente para este día. Los Sith se habían cambiado a sí mismos.

Se habían convertido en algo nuevo.

Mientras que los Jedi...

Los Jedi habían pasado ese mismo milenio entrenándose para volver a luchar la última guerra.

Los nuevos Sith no podían ser destruidos con un sable láser, no po­dían ser consumidos por ninguna llama de la Fuerza. Cuanto más lumi­nosa era su luz, más oscura su sombra. ¿Cómo se podía ganar una gue­rra contra la oscuridad, cuando esa misma guerra es un arma de la oscu­ridad?

En ese instante supo que en esa revelación se albergaba la esperanza de la galaxia. Pero si caían aquí, esa esperanza moriría con ellos.

_Mmmm_, pensó Yoda. _Un problema esto es... _viendo combatir con todas sus fuerzas a su casi hijo… Kai Fénix

--------------------------------------------

Lyra se lanzó de inmediato contra el que una vez hubiera considerado como un hermano y soltó un terrible manodoble contra su pecho pero Anakin lo detuvo mientras esquivaba la estocada de Obi-Wan. De pronto Anakin dio un salto mortal hacia atrás ayudado po la Fuerza y fue seguido al instante por ambos Jedi. Anakin apagó un segundo su sable y con sus dos manos y la Fuerza arrancó de la base de la plataforma de aterrizaje un pedazo de metal grande, la partió en dos y se las lanzó en contra de ellos. Toda la operación le llevó unas milésimas de segundo. Los objetos surcaron el aire y ambos Jedis lo vieron venir…

Lyra apoyó sus dos pies en el pedazo de metal y se impulsó hacia donde Anakin se encontraba, Obi-Wan lo esquivó a duras penas usando su sable…

Anakin paró el golpe de Lyra y usando la Fuerza cogió a Obi-Wan y lo mandó con mucha potencia hacia atrás…. Lyra miró aterrada ya que iba caer en el río de lava. Usando la Fuerza Lyra usó un empujón en la Fuerza y Obi-Wan cayó cerca del borde de la plataforma cerca de la nave de Kai totalmente inconciente debido al impacto. Anakin y Lyra se miraron fijamente. Anakin sonrió divertido mientras Lyra temblaba de furia.

- Vaya cuidando de tu amorcito… ¿verdad? – dijo Anakin

- Desgraciado – contestó Lyra tratando de controlar su rabia a duras penas ocasionando que Anakin se burlara de ella haciendo mímicas.

Sin perder un instante Lyra saltó y soltó un terrible tajo sobre Anakin/Vader y él lo paró con cierta dificultad mientras avanzaba y salían de la plataforma de aterrizaje luchando despiadadamente. Eran idénticos, sable contra sable. Tras miles de horas practicando con sus armas, se conocían mejor que hermanos…

En cada intercambio, Lyra cedía y avanzaba terreno según su conveniencia en la batalla. Era su forma de luchar. Y sabía que derribar a Anakin convertiría su propio corazón en cenizas.

Los intercambios restallaban. Los saltos eran esquivados o recibidos con patadas voladoras, los barridos al tobillo eran evitados y los puñetazos bloqueados. La puerta del centro de control cayó hecha pedazos, y siguie­ron luchando dentro de él, entre los cuerpos. Las consolas explotaron en fuentes de chispas al rojo al ser arrancadas de sus agarres y arrojadas al aire. Manos muertas se tensaron en gatillos, y disparos láser sisearon en dibujos de rebote imposiblemente intrincados.

Lyra apenas pudo captar alguno y devolverlo contra Anakin en un gesto de desesperación. Cualquier cosa valía para distraerlo, para retrasar­lo. Anakin lo rechazó con facilidad, con desdén, y los disparos refulgieron al rebotar entre sus hojas, más y más próximas, hasta que el rebote fue tal que el galvanizado de los paquetes de partículas de rayos se desintegró, y éstas se dispersaron en una niebla radioactiva.

- No me obligues a matarte, Lyra - la voz de Anakin se había vuelto más profunda que un pozo, y árida como los riscos de obsidiana. - No eres rival para el poder del Lado Oscuro.

- Ya he oído eso antes - dijo Lyra entre dientes, parando enlo­quecidamente los ataques - pero nunca creí oírtelo a ti. -

Un rugido de la Fuerza aplastó a Lyra contra una pared, arrancán­dole el aire de los pulmones, dejándola mareada, medio aturdida. Anakin pasó por encima de los cadáveres y alzó la hoja para matar.

A Lyra sólo le quedaba un truco, uno que no le funcionaría dos veces...uno que había visto hacer a Kai en contra de los soldados clones.

Pero era un truco muy bueno.

Después de todo, le había funcionado espléndidamente bien con veinte de ellos al tiempo...

El truco, usar la Fuerza para alterar los objetos mecánicos (palancas, varillas, cables, servomotores, etc.)

Contrajo un dedo, buscando en la Fuerza para invertir la polaridad de los servomotores de la mano mecánica de Anakin como Kai lo había hecho con las armas de los soldados para hacerlas explotar en sus manos.

Los dedos de duracero se abrieron, y un sable láser cayó libre. Lyra sonrió afectadamente mientras alargó la mano. El sable láser de Anakin giró en el aire hasta su mano. Enarboló ambas hojas ante él, formando una cruz.

- El defecto del poder es la arrogancia. -

- Dudaste - dijo Anakin. - El defecto de la compasión... -

- No es compasión Anie - dijo Lyra con tristeza. - Es reverencia ante la vida. Incluida la tuya. Es respeto por el hombre que fuiste - lanzó un suspiro. - Es pesar por el hombre que debiste ser.

Anakin lanzó un rugido y voló hasta ella, usando tanto la Fuerza como su cuerpo para volver a aplastar a Lyra contra la pared. Sus manos afe­rraron las muñecas de Lyra con fuerza imposible, obligándole a abrir las manos.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus sermones niña! -

El poder oscuro aumentó la presión.

Lyra sintió que los huesos de sus antebrazos cedían, empezando a agrietarse para convertirse en las fracturas que sobrevendrían antes de romperse del todo.

_Oh, _pensó ella. _Oh, esto es grave._

----------------------------------------

El final llegó de forma asombrosamente repentina.

Sidious usó lo último de su reserva y los envolvió a él y al Jedi frente a él en una jaula eléctrica que soltaba terribles descargas a cada rato y la sombra pudo sentir lo mucho que le costaba al muchacho rechazar los rayos dentro de la jaula de energía que los envolvía; el muchacho había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. La sombra liberó mucho de su poder para girar en el aire hasta una de las plataformas de las delegaciones, cuando ésta pasó volando sobre ellos, y el muchacho saltó tras él...

Medio segundo demasiado lento.

La sombra desató su rayo mientas el muchacho aún estaba en el aire, y la recibió de lleno. El impacto lo envió de espaldas con­tra el podio, y cayó.

Cayó un largo trecho.

La base de la Arena estaba cien metros más abajo, cubierta de trozos de metal retorcido pertenecientes a las plataformas destruidas durante el com­bate. Y cuando por fin cayó, la victoriosa sombra vol­vió a ser sólo Palpatine: un hombre muy viejo y muy cansado que jadeaba en busca de aire mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la plataforma. Podría ser viejo, pero veía perfectamente. Examinó los restos de abajo, y no vio los dos cuerpos.

Movió un dedo y, en el Podio del Canciller, a una docena de metros de él, un interruptor se movió y una sirena sonó por todo el enorme edificio. Otro empujón de la Fuerza hizo descender su plataforma en espiral hasta el despacho en la base de la torre del podio. Los soldados clon llegaban ya.

- Ha sido Yoda y Fénix - dijo mientras bajaba de la plataforma. - Otro inten­to de asesinato. Encontradlos y matadlos. Volad el edificio si hace falta. -

No tenía tiempo de dirigir personalmente la búsqueda; la Fuerza can­taba una advertencia en sus huesos: Lord Vader corría peligro.

Peligro mortal.

Los clones se dispersaron. Detuvo a un oficial.

- Tú. Llama a la plataforma y diles que voy hacia allí. Que tengan mi nave preparada y a punto. -

El oficial saludó, y Palpatine, con un vigor que le sorprendió incluso a él, echó a correr.

Ayudado por la Fuerza, Fénix corría con Yoda en sus brazos por el pasillo de servicio situado bajo la Arena más deprisa de lo que podía correr un ser humano. Yoda cortaba los conductos a medida que pasaban, llenando el pasillo tras él con tentácu­los de cables de alto voltaje, retorciéndose y escupiendo relámpagos. Cada varias docenas de metros hacían una pausa lo bastante larga como para cor­tar un agujero en la pared del pasillo. En cuanto sus perseguidores pudie­ran franquear los cables tendrían que dividir sus fuerzas para registrar cada una de sus posibles salidas.

Pero sabía que podían permitírselo; había miles de ellos.

Sin hacer aminorar el paso de Kai, Yoda sacó el comunicador dentro de su túnica. La Fuerza le susurró un conjunto de coordenadas y él las repitió al comu­nicador.

- Demorarte no debes - añadió. - En cerrada persecución están. Hemos fallado y matarnos podrían.

El Centro de Convocatorias del Senado Galáctico era una cúpula de más de un kilómetro de diámetro edificada sobre altas paredes; y, hasta ayudado por la Fuerza, Kai y Yoda respiraban con fuerza cuando llegaron al borde. Kai cortó un agujero en el suelo bajo él y se dejó caer en otro pasillo utilizado para el mantenimiento del enorme sistema luminoso que alumbraba la Plaza de la República mediante paneles de transpariacero que cubrían la parte inferior del borde de la enorme cúpula. Cortó el foso luminoso, y los vatios reflejados estuvieron a punto de cegarlos a la vertiginosa caída que había más allá del transpariacero sobre el que estaban.

También abrió un agujero en él…

Yoda se bajó y Kai usó su capa para crear un paracaídas y Yoda se subía, se sujetaba a su pecho y ambos se dejaron caer como un improvisado planeador dejando que la Fuerza los guiara en una caída libre lejos del Centro de Convocatorias. Un deslizador demasiado pequeño para disparar el perímetro defensivo automatizado, pero el deslizador con la carlinga abierta hacia el que caía del cielo sería derribado del cielo si se desplazaba a un lado un metro más de su actual rumbo.

Kai soltó la capa para que ondease hacia arriba, haciendo una especie de acrobacia que lo enderezó en el aire para caer, con los pies por delante, en un asiento junto a Bail Organa donde de inmediato ayudó al Maestro Yoda a acomodarse en la silla de atrás.

Mientras Yoda y Kai se ajustaban el arnés de seguridad, el senador de Alderaan hizo girar el deslizador alquilado en un ángulo que habría impre­sionado a Anakin Skywalker, y se dirigió hacia la intersección más cerca­na de las congestionadas aeroautopistas de Coruscant.

Yoda cerró los ojos con fuerza y Kai miraba el cielo tristemente y con una cara de derrotado. - ¡¡Maestro Fénix!! ¡¡Está herido!! – dijo preocupadamente al ver el brazo derecho chamuscado y terriblemente quemado… necesitaba de tratamiento de bacta de inmediato o podría perder su brazo…

- Se giró para ver al Maestro Yoda y le preguntó:

- ¿Maestro Yoda está herido? -

- Sólo en mi orgullo - dijo Yoda mientras Kai no aparataba su mirada del firmamento encogiéndose de hombros ante la herida. Yoda lo decía en serio, aunque Bail no podía comprender lo profunda que era esa herida, ni lo mucho que san­graba.- Sólo en mi orgullo. -

**---------------------------------------------**

Cuando la presión de Anakin en sus muñecas le dobló los brazos hasta el punto de ruptura, obligándolo a soltar los dos sables láser en un arco lento pero imparable, Lyra se deshizo de ello.

De todo.

De sus esperanzas. De sus miedos. De sus obligaciones para con los Jedi, de su promesa a Shimi, su madre, de su fracaso con Anakin.

Y de los sables láser.

Sorprendido, Anakin alteró instintivamente su tenaza en la Fuerza, soltando una muñeca para coger su sable. En ese instante, Lyra liberó la otra mano y cogió con la Fuerza su propio sable, invirtiéndolo a lo largo de su antebrazo para que su rápida parada del atronador revés de Anakin no sólo bloquease el golpe, sino que desviara ambas hojas para cortar la pared contra la que estaba parado. Desvió la siguiente estocada hacia la pared contraria, guiando nuevamente ambas hojas hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza en un barrido circular que le permitió emplear el siguiente embate del poder de Anakin para empujarse hacia atrás, a través de la pared, afue­ra, hasta el humo y las brasas que caían de los cielos.

Anakin le siguió, atacando constantemente. Lyra volvió a ceder terreno, retirándose a lo largo de una estrecha balconada sobre la orilla de arena negra de un lago de fuego. Mustafar cantaba a muerte tras él, a sólo un instante de distancia, en alguna parte entre los ríos de roca fundida. Obi-Wan dejó que Anakin lo empujara hacia allí.

Decidió que era un lugar al que debían llegar juntos.

Anakin le obligaba a retroceder, golpeando con su hoja con una fuerza que parecía fluir del volcán que tenían sobre ellos. Giró, cortó astillas de acero de la pared y las lanzó contra su contrincante con todo el calor de su furia. Cortó un panel de control que había en la pasarela, y el campo de fuerza que mantenía a raya la tormenta de lava desapareció.

Alrededor de ellos llovía fuego.

Lyra retrocedió hasta el borde de la balconada; más allá sólo había un cable energético, no más grueso que su brazo, que llevaba a la principal planta colectora de la vieja mina de lava. Lyra retrocedió y puso el pie en el conducto sin titubeo alguno, manteniendo un equilibrio impecable mientras paraba un golpe tras otro.

Anakin siguió adelante.

En la cuerda floja que era el cable energético, sus espadas eran borrones incluso más veloces que antes. Atacaban, cortaban, paraban y bloqueaban. Bombas de lava atronaban en el suelo bajo ellos, desprendiendo gotas de ardiente piedra que les quemaron las túnicas. El humo amortajaba la estrella del planeta, y las únicas luces que quedaban eran el brillo infernal de la lava bajo ellos y la de propias hojas. Bengalas de energía que crepitaban y escupían.

Esto no era un Sith contra una Jedi. No era la luz contra la oscuridad o el bien contra el mal; no tenía nada que ver con el deber o la filosofía, con la religión o la moral.

Era Anakin contra Lyra.

Era personal.

Los dos solos, y el daño que Lyra había recibido de Anakin y el daño que ella pensó hacerle al no poderlo ayudar.

Lyra dio una voltereta hacia atrás, desde el cable hasta su conexión con la planta colectora. Cuando Anakin fue tras él, volvió a saltar. Los dos giraron y saltaron por todos sus niveles, subiendo escaleras y cruzando plataformas. Lucharon encima de los paneles colectores sobre los que se derramaban las cascadas de lava, y Lyra, al borde del panel colector, encogida bajo una curva de duracero que apartaba las salpicadura de lava, desviando las descargas de la Fuerza y contrarrestando los mandobles de esta criatura llena de furia que había sido su mejor amigo y hermano, comprendió de repente una verdad inesperadamente profunda.

El hombre al que se enfrentaba era todo aquello que Lyra se había comprometido a destruir. Asesino. Traidor. Jedi caído. Señor de los Sith. Pero aquí, y ahora, pese a todo...

Lyra seguía queriéndolo.

Yoda lo había dicho con toda claridad: _"Permitir que esos apegos pasen por la vida un Jedi debe conseguir"_, pero Lyra y Obi-Wan nunca se habían permi­tido entenderlo. Habían defendido a Anakin, le habían excusado, le habían encubierto una y otra y otra vez; y durante todo ese tiempo, ese apego cuya existencia hasta negaban los había cegado al camino oscuro que había toma­do su mejor amigo.

Lyra supo que, al final, sólo había una respuesta para el apego... Lo dejó pasar.

El lago de fuego, que ya no estaba contenido por el campo de fuerza, se comía la playa en la que estaba instalada la planta, y la enorme estructura se desmoronó, haciendo resbalar a ambos guerreros, forzándolos a buscar desesperadamente un asidero en las inclinadas laderas de duracero que se convertían rápidamente en riscos. Se agarraron a cables sueltos mientras la superestructura de la planta flotaba hasta la lava, hundiéndose lenta­mente a medida que sus niveles inferiores se fundían y quemaban.

Anakin saltó de la superestructura, sujeto a su cable y columpiándose en un amplio arco sobre el calor de la lava. Lyra saltó también para reunirse con él, sujetando el cable con una mano y con la Fuerza, incli­nando la hoja hacia arriba. Anakin propinó un mandoble a sus rodillas, pero Lyra elevó las piernas y cortó el cable por encima de la mano de Anakin, haciéndolo caer.

Bolsas de gas se elevaban hasta la superficie de lava, escupiendo llamas que eran como brazos que buscaban cogerlo.

Pero la curva de Anakin ya lo llevaba de vuelta a las desmoronadas rui­nas en las que se había convertido la planta colectora, y la Fuerza lo puso al alcance de otro cable. Lyra enredó las piernas en su cable, alterando su arco para ponerse al alcance del que ahora colgaba Anakin, pero éste ya se había hecho al juego y se columpiaba de cable en cable, alejándose de los avances de Lyra y empleando la Fuerza para subir más y más, obligan­do a su perseguidor a hacer lo mismo. En ese terreno, la altitud lo era todo.

Empellones simultáneos de la Fuerza llevaron a ambos girando cables arriba, hasta la inclinada azotea de la superestructura. Lyra apenas pudo poner los pies sobre el metal antes de que Anakin saltase sobre ella. Permanecieron casi pegados, con las hojas girando y entrechocando por todos lados, mientras los droides de mantenimiento de la planta colectora seguían funcionando a su alrededor, trabajando inconscientemente en la maquinaria condenada, como seguirían haciendo hasta que la lava se cerrara sobre ellos y los fundiera, reduciéndolos a sus moléculas esencia­les y disolviéndolos en la corriente.

Un rugido más sonoro que el de la erupción del volcán vino de río arri­ba. El metal empezó a chillar y a estirarse. El río descendía bruscamente en una sábana vertical de fuego que se desvanecía en ardientes nubes de humo y gases.

La planta colectora entera estaba siendo arrastrada, de forma inexora­ble, hacia una catarata de lava.

Lyra decidió que no quería ver lo que había en el fondo.

Apartó la hoja de Anakin con un bloqueo a dos manos y propinó una patada bien colocada que los separó. Antes de que Anakin pudiera recu­perar el equilibrio, Lyra echó a correr para dar un salto que se con­virtió en una zambullida de cabeza fuera de la azotea. Descendió, nivel tras nivel, a sólo unas decenas de metros de la lava. La Fuerza llevó a su mano un cable que colgaba, convirtiendo su zambullida en un arco que lo elevó muy arriba y muy lejos, hasta el mismo límite del cable.

Y lo soltó.

Con la misma seguridad con la que habría saltado desde un columpio en una de las salas de juego del Templo, su velocidad lo envió volando en un arco que lo disparó hacia la orilla del río.

Hacia. Nohasta.

Pero la Fuerza le había llevado hasta allí, y seguía sin traicionarla. Abajo, zumbando a pocos metros sobre el río de lava, apareció una enor­me, lenta y vieja plataforma repulsora que transportaba droides y equipo hacia la planta colectora, dado que su programación no era lo bastante sofisticada como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de resultar des­truida.

Lyra giró en el aire y dejó que la Fuerza le permitiera aterrizar como un gato. Un golpe rápido de sable láser inutilizó el sistema de guía de la plataforma, y Lyra pudo dirigirla hacia la orilla con un simple desplazamiento de su propio peso.

Se volvió para ver cómo la planta colectora chillaba como los condena­dos en el infierno corelliano, derrumbándose por el borde de la catarata hasta precipitarse a una destrucción invisible.

Lyra bajó la cabeza.

- Adiós, viejo amigo. -

Pero la Fuerza le susurró una advertencia, y Lyra alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Anakin saltando hacia él desde la humareda que había sobre la catarata, agarrado a un pequeño droide movido por repulsores. El pequeño droide era mucho más rápido que la aparatosa plataforma de carga, y Anakin pudo rodear a Lyra y cortarle el acceso a la orilla. Lyra volvió a desplazar su peso a un lado y a otro, pero el droide de Anakin era ágil como una pantera de las arenas; no había forma de sortearlo, y el calor, tan cerca de la lava, era lo bastante intenso como para chamuscar el pelo largo de Lyra.

Anakin saltó a la plataforma donde Lyra se encontraba y le lanzó un golpe que casi da en el blanco pero Lyra alcanzó a poner su sable o si no le hubiera arrancado el brazo izquierdo. Pero el ataque le hizo una quemadura en la camisa y en la piel de la joven Maestra Jedi, dejándole una quemada desde un hombro hasta cerca del codo. Lyra se apartó lo máximo que podía del ahora estrecho lugar. Lyra respiraba pesadamente mientras miraba a Anakin muy triste… Anakin sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Éste es tu final, Maestra - dijo Anakin - Ojala fuera de otro modo. -

- Sí, Anie, yo también lo hubiera preferido - dijo Lyra mien­tras veía como quedaba de espaldas y muy cerca de la orilla. Usando la Fuerza dio un salto y cayó en un risco justo encima de la suave arena negra de la orilla. Anakin la miró con odio y dijo:

- No subestimes el poder del Lado Oscuro niña -

Anakin se preparó para saltar mientras Lyra gritaba:

- ¡¡¡Anie no lo hagas!!! -

Anakin no le hizo caso y saltó de la plataforma hacia Lyra…

Medio segundo demasiado lento.

El movimiento de Lyra para parar el ataque no encontró la hoja de Anakin. Encontró su rodilla. Y luego su otra rodilla.

Y mientras Anakin aún seguía en el aire, con las quemadas extremida­des apenas iniciando su caída por el risco, el gesto de Lyra al devolver su arma a la posición de guardia hizo que su hoja pasase a través del brazo izquierdo de Anakin, por encima del codo. Dio un paso atrás mientras Anakin caía.

Anakin soltó el sable láser para poder arañar el borde del risco con su mano mecánica, pero sus dedos eran demasiado fuertes para el banco de lava, que se desmoronó, haciéndole resbalar hasta la arena negra. Sus pier­nas y su brazo cortados rodaron hasta la lava y se convirtieron en cenizas con repentinos estallidos de llamas escarlatas.

Del mismo color que una hoja Sith, observó Lyra.

Anakin arañaba la blanda arena negra, pero su forcejeo sólo le hacía resbalar aún más. La arena en sí era lo bastante caliente como para que­mar el guante de los dedos de duracero que se hundían en ella, y su ropa empezó a humear.

Lyra cogió el sable láser de Anakin y levantó también el suyo, sopesando los dos en sus manos. Anakin había basado su diseño en el de Obi-Wan y el suyo. Eran muy semejantes.

Se habían usado de forma muy diferente.

- Lyra...

Miró abajo. Las llamas lamían los bordes de la túnica de Anakin, y su largo cabello estaba negro y empezaba a chamuscarse.

- ¡Eras el Elegido! ¡Se decía que destruirías a los Sith, no que te uni­rías a ellos. Que traerías el equilibrio a la Fuerza, no que la dejarías en la oscuridad! ¡Eras mi hermano, Anakin! ¡Te quiero mi hermano y perdóname por no poderte salvar.

Un fogonazo de metal cruzó el cielo, y Lyra sintió que la oscuridad se cerraba alrededor de los dos. Conocía esa nave: la lanzadera del Canciller. Supuso que ahora sería la lanzadera del Emperador.

Yoda y Kai habían fallado. Habían muerto.

Igual había dejado solo a Obi-Wan y a Lyra: Los últimos Jedi.

Bajo sus pies, Darth Vader estalló en llamas.

- Te odio - gritó.

Lyra bajó la mirada. Matarlo sería un gesto de misericordia. No se sentía misericordiosa.

Se sentía calmada y despejada, y supo que bajar hasta esa playa negra podía costarle más tiempo del que tenía.

Se acercaba otro Señor Sith.

Al final sólo le quedó una elección. La elección que había hecho muchos años antes, cuando pasó sus pruebas para ser Caballero Jedi y juró ser un Jedi por siempre. Al final seguía siendo Lyra Sanome, seguía siendo un Jedi, y no mataría a un hombre indefenso.

Lo dejaría a la voluntad de la Fuerza.

Se volvió y se alejó caminando.

Al cabo de un momento, empezó a correr.

Empezó a correr porque se dio cuenta de que, si era lo bastante rápido, aún podía hacer algo por Anakin. Aún podía honrar el recuerdo del hom­bre al que había querido como hermano, o a la desaparecida Orden a la que ambos habían servido.

En la plataforma de aterrizaje, C-3PO le esperaba en la rampa de des­censo del esquife, agitando frenéticamente los brazos.

- ¡Maestro Sanome! ¡Por favor, dése prisa! -

- ¿Dónde esta Padmé y Obi-Wan? -

- Ya está dentro, señor, pero está muy mal y el Maestro Kenobi recuperó el sentido pero está muy mareado y tiene varios cortes. Está alistando la nave para partir.

Lyra asintió mientras el esquife comenzaba a elevarse. Lyra corrió al caza de su amigo. No pensaba dejarlo ahí tirado para que los sith lo capturara y usaran la información y los objetos que tuviera… sabía que habían objetos valiosos en él. Subió la rampa hasta la carlinga del Infiltrador y encendió los motores. Cuando la lanzadera del Canciller trazó una curva en dirección a la plataforma, el esbelto esquife de acabado de espejo y el Infiltrador Sith ya se dirigían a las estrellas.

Lyra nunca miró atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Hope**

Un esquife de Naboo revirtió al espacio real y al instante siguiente un Infiltrador Sith salió del Hiperespacio y siguió a la nave de Naboo como protegiéndolo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia una instalación médica alienígena situada en el cinturón de asteroides de Polis Massa.

El _Tantive IV _reentró en la realidad pocos minutos después.

----------------------------

Y en Mustafar, bajo el tronar rojo de un volcán, un Señor Sith ya había recuperado de la arena de cristal negro el torso y la cabeza quemados de lo que una vez fue un hombre. Ya había saltado sin esfuerzo al risco, y ya había rugido a sus clones: "¡Traed inmediatamente la cápsula médica!"

El Señor Sith depositó con ternura en el suelo frío de arriba al hombre sin extremidades, extendió las manos sobre el ennegrecido y agrietado amasijo que una vez fue su frente y le alentó con su voluntad.

_Vive, Lord Vader. Vive, aprendiz mío._

_Vive._

-------------------------------------------------

Al otro lado del cristal de transpariacero de la cúpula de observación, en los peñascos sin aire de Polis Massa, la galaxia giraba en un chorro de cortantes y fríos puntos luminosos en el velo de la noche infinita. Bajo esa cúpula se sentaba Yoda con Kai, pero no miraban a las estrellas. Lyra los miraba y estaba asustada al verlos tan derrotados mientras un droide médico con bacta cuidaba de las terribles quemaduras en el brazo derecho y mano de Kai. Mientras otro droide cuidaba la quemadura de su brazo.

Permanecieron sentados un tiempo muy largo aún después de que los dos Droides médicos se retiraran.

- Incluso después de casi novecientos años, el camino al conocimiento de uno mismo seguía siendo lo bastante escarpado como para dejarlo amora­tado y sangrando. - Habló Yoda en voz queda, pero no para sí mismo. Aunque no había nadie a parte de él, Lyra y Kai, pero los tres sabían que no estaban solos.

- Lo siento - repuso Yoda a la nada

- Lo siento yo por este fracaso - Kai dijo triste – Me creí todopoderoso -

- Lo siento mucho Anakin, Padme amiga – dijo Lyra destrozada

- No fue así Kai, Lyra mis amigos, excepcionales ambos fueron, haberlos escuchado yo debí. Hicieron ambos lo que pudieron, fracaso mío esto fue. A los Jedi he fallado. -

Hablaban con la Fuerza.

Y la Fuerza les respondía.

_No se culpen, mis viejos amigos._

En los últimos trece años, cuando la Fuerza le hablaba a Yoda o a Lyra, a veces lo hacía con la voz de Qui-Gon Jinn.

- Demasiado viejo fui - dijo Yoda. - Demasiado rígido. Demasiado arrogante para ver que el viejo camino el único no era. Para ser como los Jedi que a mí me entrenaron, hace largos siglos, a esos Jedi entrené, pero esos Jedi de otro tiempo eran. La galaxia mucho ha cambiado. La Orden nada ha cambiado. Que cambiara yo no permití. De mis amigos consejos no permití recibir - dijo Yoda mirando a Lyra y a Kai con un cariño grande. - mis aprendices pero a la vez mis Maestros -

_Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer, amigo mío._

- Un misterio infinito la Fuerza es - Yoda alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la rueda de estrellas. - Mucho por aprender aún queda. -

- _Y_ _tendrán tiempo para aprenderlo. _-

- Conocimiento infinito... - Yoda negó con la cabeza. - Infinito tiem­po requiere, tal vez los jóvenes, pero yo no, mi tiempo es corto -

_Con mi ayuda podrán unirse a la Fuerza, reteniendo sus consciencias. Podrán unir su luz a la de ella por siempre. Con el tiempo, puede que hasta su yo físico vuelva a renacer. _

Ni Yoda, ni Kai, ni Lyra se movieron.

- Vida eterna... – susurraron los tres Jedis

_El objetivo final de los Sith. Pero ellos nunca podrán alcanzarlo; sólo se consigue liberándose del yo, no exaltando el yo. Se consigue con la compasión, no con la avaricia. El amor es la respuesta a la oscuridad._

- El amor uno con la Fuerza es, pero influencia aún tiene... - musitó Yoda.- Un poder más grande que todo es. -

_No se puede otorgar; sólo enseñar. Pueden aprenderlo, si quieren. _Yoda, Lyra y Kai asintieron despacio.

- En gran Maestro Jedi te has convertido, Qui-Gon Jinn. Un gran Maestro Jedi siempre fuiste, pero demasiado ciego fui yo para verlo. -

Yoda se levantó, cruzó las manos ante él e inclinó la cabeza en la reve­rencia Jedi de respeto seguidos de Kai y Lyra

La reverencia de los estudiantes en presencia del Maestro.

- Agradecido en tu aprendiz me convierto - dijo Yoda ante los admirados Kai y Lyra quienes miraban hacia Yoda asombrados.

Ya estaba muy avanzada su primera lección cuando la escotilla se abrió tras ellos. Ellos se giraron...

Al otro lado de la escotilla estaba Bail Organa. Parecía alterado.

- Obi-Wan pide sus presencias en la sala de operaciones - dijo. - Es Padmé…se muere. - Lyra y Kai se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron corriendo mientras Bail y Yoda salían lentamente.

----------------------------

Obi-Wan estaba al lado de ella, cogiéndole una mano fría e inmóvil entre las suyas.

- No te rindas, Padme. -

- Es... - sus ojos se movían ciegamente. - Es una niña. Anakin cree que es niña. -

- Aún no lo sabemos. En un momento... Tienes que seguir con no­sotros. -

Bajo la tienda opaca que la cubría del pecho para abajo, un par de droi­des cirujanos la ayudaban en el parto. Un droide médico se agitaba y manoseaba entre el conjunto de escáneres y de equipo.

- Sí, es... una chica... Oh, oh, oh no... -

Obi-Wan clavó una mirada de suplica en el droide médico. - ¿No puede hacer nada? -

-Ya se ha reparado todo el daño orgánico - el droide examinó otra lec­tura. - El fallo sistémico no tiene explicación.

_No es físico, _pensó Obi-Wan. Le apretó la mano como si pudiese retener la vida en su cuerpo con la simple presión.

. Padme, tienes que aguantar. -

- Si es niña... - jadeó, - que se llame Leia...

Uno de los droides cirujano salió de detrás de la tienda, acunando en sus brazos acolchados un pequeño bebé, ya limpio y respirando, pero sin el menor asomo de lágrimas.

- Es un niño - anunció el droide con voz suave.

Padme alargó hacia él su temblorosa mano libre, pero no tenía fuerzas para cogerlo; sólo pudo tocarle la frente con los dedos.

Sonrió débilmente.

- Luke... -

El otro droide también rodeó la tienda con otro bebé limpio, también callado y solemne.

- ... y una niña. -

Pero ella se había desplomado nuevamente contra la almohada. - Padme, tienes gemelos - dijo Obi-Wan con desesperación. - Te necesitan... Por favor, aguanta... -

- Anakin... -

- Anakin... no está aquí, Padme - dijo, aunque no creía que ella pudiera oírle.

- Anakin, lo siento. Lo siento mucho... Anakin, por favor, te amo... -

Obi-Wan sintió en la Fuerza la cercanía de Yoda, Kai y Lyra y alzó la mirada para verlos junto a Bail Organa. Todos lo miraban con el mismo gesto interrogante a través del panel de observación de la sala de opera­ciones.

La única respuesta que tenía Obi-Wan fue una impotente negación con la cabeza que causó que Lyra estallara a llorar mientras ella y Kai ingresaban sin importar las quejas de los droides médicos. Padme alargó la mano libre, la mano que había posado en la frente de su hijo primogénito, y puso algo en la mano de Kai mientras abrazaba a una Lyra sollozante.

Por un momento, la mirada de ella se despejó, y les reconoció. - Obi Wan, Lyra mis queridos amigos..., Kai perdóname por traicionarte…hermano…por favor… -

- No hay nada que perdonar su Alteza hizo lo que creía mejor por las personas de esta galaxia… -

- Llámame Padme….no soy Reina…hazlo como lo hacías en Naboo…cuida de los sobrevivientes de la Orden… se que los hay… y por favor Lyra y tu visiten y cuiden de mi hija… por favor… se los imploro… sean como los tíos para ella… -

- No se preocupe su Alte… Padme. Sobre mi cuerpo muerto le hacen daño a tu hija – dijo Kai. Yoda desde la ventana sintió como si un Sable de Luz se incrustaba en su pecho al ver como su casi hijo le salían lágrimas de sus ojos y sabía que se había contenido desde la muerte de los niños del Templo y Lyra asintió fervientemente en medio de su llanto. Kai continuó - por favor no nos dejes… por favor… tu fuiste una de las tres personas por las cuales espié el lado oscuro, para ayudarte a descubrir la verdad… eres una mujer excepcional…no te vayas….amiga…hermana…-

- Kai..., aún hay bondad en él. Sé que todavía... la hay... - Su voz se desvaneció en un suspiro vacío, y se desplomó contra la almohada. Media docena de escáneres zumbaron con conflictivos tonos de alarma, y los droides médicos les hicieron salir de la sala.

Kai estaba parado en el vestíbulo de la sala, mirando lo que ella había pues­to en su mano. Era algún tipo de colgante, un amuleto con signos desco­nocidos tallados en algún material orgánico y engarzado en un cordel de cuero. En la Fuerza, pudo sentir rastros del tacto de su piel.

Cuando Yoda y Bail se reunieron con ellos, Kai aún seguía allí parado, mi­rándolo mientras Obi Wan trataba de parar el terrible llanto de Lyra.

- Me puso esto en la mano... - por lo que parecía la duodécima vez en ese día, se encontró pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas - ...y ni siquiera sé lo que es. -

- Precioso para ella debía de ser - dijo Yoda despacio. - Quizá ente­rrado con ella debería ser. -

Lyra miró los sencillos símbolos infantiles tallados en él por su casi hermano y amigo Anakin y sintió en la Fuerza que emitían los ecos de un amor trascendente y la desoladora, desoladora desesperación de un corazón insoportablemente roto.

- Sí - dijo. - Sí. Quizá sería lo mejor. – dijo llorando todavía

Momentos más tarde…

Bail Organa, Lyra Sanome, Kai Fénix, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda se reunieron alrededor de una mesa de conferencias en el _Tantive IV _para decidir el destino de la galaxia.

- A Naboo enviad su cuerpo... - Yoda estiró la cabeza, como saborean­do una corriente en la Fuerza. - Embarazada todavía debe parecer. Ocultos, a salvo, los niños deberán estar. Base de la nueva Orden Jedi serán.

- Deberíamos separarlos - dijo Obi-Wan. - Así, si los Sith encuen­tran a uno, el otro podría sobrevivir. Yo puedo coger al niño, Maestro Yoda, y tú a la chica. Podemos esconderlos, mantenerlos a salvo... Entrenarlos como Anakin debió ser entrenado... -

- No. – dijo Kai y Yoda asintió. El anciano Maestro bajó otra vez la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, posando la barbilla en sus manos plegadas sobre el mango de su bastón. Obi-Wan parecía inseguro.

- Pero ¿cómo van a aprender la autodisciplina que necesita un Jedi? ¿Cómo van a dominar las habilidades de la Fuerza? - dijo Lyra

- El entrenamiento Jedi única fuente de autodisciplina no es. Cuando sea el momento de esas habilidades enseñarles, la Fuerza viviente nos los traerá. Hasta entonces, esperaremos, vigilaremos y aprenderemos. -

De pronto la voz de Bail Organa llegó a ellos…

- Yo puedo... - se interrumpió, sonrojándose ligeramen­te. - Siento interrumpir, Maestros, sé poco sobre la Fuerza, pero sí sé algo de amor. La Reina y yo... Bueno, siempre hemos pensado en adoptar una niña. Si no tenéis objeción, quisiera llevarme a Leia a Alderaan y criarla como si fuera nuestra hija. Sería muy querida por nosotros. -

Los cuatro Maestros Jedi intercambiaron una mirada y discutieron brevemente telepáticamente. Yoda inclinó la cabeza. - Destino más feliz no podría pedir ningún niño. Con nuestra bendi­ción, y la de la Fuerza, Leia tu hija será. -

Bail se levantó, un poco torpemente, como si no pudiera continuar sen­tado. Su sonrojo había pasado de la vergüenza a una alegría pura y sin complicaciones.

- Gracias, Maestros. No sé qué más decir. Sólo gracias. ¿Y el niño? -

- Creo que Cliegg Lars aún vive en Tatooine con el hermanastro de Anakin... Owen, creo que se llama, y su mujer, Beru. Trabajan en una granja de humedad fuera de Mos Eisley...

- Los parientes más cercanos que el niño tiene - dijo Obi Wan con apro­bación. - Pero Tatooine como Alderaan no es...muy alejado en el Borde Exterior, un planeta salvaje y peligroso es. -

- Anakin sobrevivió a él al igual que yo - dijo Lyra - Luke también puede. -

- Yo puedo, bueno, puedo llevarlo allí y cuidar de él. Protegerlo de los peores peligros del planeta hasta que aprenda a resguardarse solo – Dijo Obi-Wan de repente

Lyra y Kai se miraron, Lyra comenzó a llorar suavemente porque la Fuerza les susurró la separación…

- ¿Como un padre deseas ser, joven Obi-Wan? – dijo Yoda tan controlado como siempre

- Más bien un... tío excéntrico. Es un papel que puedo hacer bien. Velar al hijo de Anakin... - Obi-Wan suspiró, permitiendo que a su rostro asomara un recuerdo de su vieja sonrisa amable. - No imagino mejor manera de pasar el resto de mi vida. -

- Decidido está, entonces. A Tatooine lo llevarás. -

- Ahora debemos decidir sobre los Padawans e iniciados sobrevivientes – dijo Lyra y recibió el cabeceó de Yoda.

- Bueno Obi-Wan irá a Tatooine con Luke, y yo me exiliaré en Dagobah para ocultar de los Siths mi poder hasta que el momento llegue -

Lyra y Kai se miraron y Yoda dijo:

- Kai y Lyra ustedes los entrenarán ocultos en Yavin y los convertirán en Jedis de una nueva generación. Les confío esa gran responsabilidad a ustedes mis grandes amigos y grandes Maestros Jedi, ustedes serán la guía de las nuevas generaciones y el futuro de los Jedi, tienen mi voto de confianza. Guíenlos hasta que no necesiten de ustedes y después vayan con la Fuerza -

Lyra y Kai se miraron impresionados por lo dicho por el anciano Maestro Jedi. Volvieron a mirar a Yoda y asintieron serios aunque Lyra lo hizo de forma renuente. Obi-Wan suspiró tristemente por la pronta separación. Lyra y Obi-Wan se abrazaron y dieron un beso apasionado mientras Kai, Bail y Yoda los miraron con tristeza…

Bail se movió hacia la puerta.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo que llamar a la Reina... - se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia atrás. - Maestro Yoda, ¿crees que los gemelos de Padmé podrán derrotar a Palpatine? -

- Grande en el linaje Skywalker la Fuerza es. Sólo esperanza tenemos. Hasta que ese momento llegue, nosotros desapareceremos. -

Bail asintió.

- Yo debo hacer lo mismo, al menos metafóricamente. Puede que oigáis... cosas preocupantes... sobre lo que hago en el Senado. Debe pare­cer que apoyo al nuevo Imperio, como lo harán mis camaradas. Fue... deseo de Padmé, y ella tenía una mente política mucho más aguda de lo que nunca será la mía. Por favor, pensad que sólo lo hacemos para ocultar nuestra verdadera tarea. Nunca traicionaremos el legado de los Jedi. Nunca rendiré la República a los Sith. -

- Lo se Senador y no se preocupe Leia tendrá dos visitas alegres continuamente - Lyra dijo seria y Bail asintió contento diciendo:

- Está bien, les enviaré a Luna Cuarta de Yavin varios cazas y naves para su uso Maestros, también los ayudaré con los suministros que les hagan falta y perdonen de nuevo por lo que haré -

- Confianza en ello siempre tuvimos. Ve ahora; noticias felices tu Reina espera. – dijo Kai

Bail Organa hizo una reverencia y desapareció por el pasillo. Cuando Obi-Wan se dispuso a seguirlo, el bastón de Yoda le bloqueó el paso.

- Un momento, Maestro Kenobi. Para tu soledad en Tatooine un entrenamiento te reservo. Yo y nuestro nuevo Maestro. -

Obi-Wan pestañeó.

- ¿Un nuevo Maestro? -

- Sí - Yoda le sonrió. - Y tu viejo Maestro...

- Qui Gon Jinn – terminó Kai respetuosamente en un susurro y Obi-Wan Kenobi abrió sus ojos como platos.

--------------------------

C-3PO caminaba por el corredor de la nave junto a R2-D2, siguiendo al senador Organa que, a efectos prácticos, los había heredado a los dos.

- No puedo decirte por qué se averió ella de ese modo - decía al pequeño astromecánico.

- Los seres orgánicos son terriblemente compli­cados. -

Delante de ellos, el senador se paró ante un hombre cuyo uniforme fue identificado por los algoritmos de reconocimiento de conformaciones de C-3PO como capitán de la Flota Civil Real de Alderaan.

- Voy a poner estos droides a su cuidado - dijo el senador. - Que los limpien, pulan y los equipen con lo mejor; pertenecen a mi nueva hija. -

- ¡Qué maravilla! - exclamó C-3PO. - Su hija es la hija del amo Anakin y de la senadora Amidala - explicó a R2-D2. - ¡Apenas puedo esperar a hablarle de sus padres! Estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy orgullosa... -

- Ah, y al droide de protocolo... - dijo el senador Organa pensativo. - Que le borren la memoria.

El capitán saludó.

- Oh - dijo C-3PO. - Oh, cielos.

-----------------------------------

En el recién rebautizado Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica Emperador Palpatine, un prototipo hipersofisticado de droide cirujano ubrikkiano DD-13 se apartó del proyecto que reconstruía desde hacía muchos días en compañía del droide médico modificado FX-6. Miró a una sombra vestida de negro, parada al borde del estanque de luz de alta intensidad.

- Mi señor, la reconstrucción ha concluido. Vive. -

- Bien. Bien. -

La sombra fluyó hasta el estanque de luz como si se hubieran averiado los iluminadores del techo.

Los droides se apartaron cuando llegó al borde de la mesa de operaciones.

En la mesa estaba el primer paciente del Centro ReQuiEmPal.

A algunos ojos, habría parecido un híbrido parcheado de droide y humano, cubierto con un caparazón sustentador de vida de brillante negro alimentado por un procesador torácico que guiñaba con colores pálidos contra la capa de sombra. A algunos ojos, sus extremidades articuladas habrían parecido torpes, desmañadas, monstruosas incluso. Las negras curvas sin rasgos que hacían las veces de ojos podrían parecer inhumanas, y la rejilla inclinada de su vocalizador podría recordar a las mandíbulas de un saurio depredador construido de coraza pulida, pero para la sombra...

Era glorioso.

Un joyero magnífico, creado para proteger y exhibir el mayor tesoro de los Sith.

Aterrador.

Hipnótico.

Perfecto.

La mesa rotó lentamente hasta una posición vertical, y la sombra se acercó más.

- ¿Lord Vader? Lord Vader, ¿me oyes? -

----------------------------

Esto es lo que se siente siendo Anakin Skywalker, para siempre:

El primer alba de la luz en tu universo te provoca dolor.

La luz te quema. Siempre te quemará. Parte de tu ser siempre reposará sobre la arena de cristal negro, junto a un lago de fuego, mientras las lla­mas te roen la carne. Puedes oírte respirar. La respiración es trabajosa y difícil, y te araña nervios que ya están en carne viva, pero no puedes impedirlo. No puedes detenerla. Ni siquiera reducirla.

Ni siquiera tienes ya pulmones.

Mecanismos conectados a tu pecho respiran por ti. Bombearán oxige­no en tu corriente sanguínea, eternamente.

_¿Lord Vader? Lord Vader, ¿me oyes?_

Y no puedes oírlo, no como lo oías antaño. Sensores en el caparazón que aprisiona tu cabeza gotean significado directamente en tu cerebro. Abres tus pálidos ojos chamuscados. Sensores ópticos integran la luz y la sombra en un horrible simulacro del mundo que te rodea.

O puede que el simulacro sea perfecto y que lo horrible sea el mundo.

_¿Padmé? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien? _intentas decir, pero otra voz habla por ti, por un vocalizador que sustituye a tus labios, tu lengua y tu gar­ganta quemados.

- ¿Padmé? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien? -

_Lo siento mucho, Lord Vader. Me temo que ha muerto. Parece ser que la mataste en tu rabia._

Esto te quema mucho más que la lava.

- No... No, ¡no es posible! -

Tú la querías. La querrás siempre. Nunca podrías desear su muerte. Nunca.

Pero lo recuerdas...

Lo recuerdas todo.

Recuerdas el dragón que quisiste matar liberando a Vader de tu cora­zón. Recuerdas el frío veneno en la sangre de Vader. Recuerdas el horno que fue la furia de Vader y el negro odio con el que apretaste el cuello de ella para acallar su boca mentirosa...

Y entonces hay un momento luminoso en el que por fin comprendes que no hay ningún dragón. Que no existe ningún Vader. Que sólo estás tú. Sólo Anakin Skywalker.

Que todo eso eras tú. Tú.

Sólo tú.

Lo hiciste tú.

Tú la mataste.

La mataste porque, al final, cuando podías haberla salvado, cuando podías haberte ido con ella, cuando podías haber pensado en ella, estabas pensando en ti mismo...

Es en este momento abrasador cuando por fin comprendes la trampa que es el Lado Oscuro, la crueldad definitiva de los Sith...

Porque ahora lo único que tendrás siempre será a ti mismo.

Y rabias, gritas y buscas en la Fuerza para aplastar a la sombra que te ha destruido, pero eres muy inferior a lo que eras, eres más que medio máquina, eres como un pintor que se ha vuelto ciego, como un compositor sordo. Puedes recordar dónde estaba el poder, pero el poder que puedes tocar sólo es un recuerdo, y con toda tu furia destructora de mundos sólo puedes hacer implotar a los droides que te rodean, y al equipo, y a la mesa a la que estás sujeto. Y al final no puedes tocar a la sombra.

Al final, no quieres ni hacerlo.

Al final, la sombra es lo único que te queda.

Porque la sombra te comprende, la sombra te perdona, la sombra te acepta en ella...

Y en el horno de tu corazón, ardes en tus propias llamas.

Esto es lo que se siente siendo Anakin Skywalker. Para siempre.

----------------------

Ha empezado la larga noche.

Enormes y solemnes multitudes atestan la Plaza del Palacio en Theed, capital de Naboo, cuando seis hermosas gualaars blancas cargan a través del Arco Triunfal con un féretro abierto envuelto en flores que contiene los restos de una querida senadora, cuyos dedos aferran, por fin y por siempre, un pedazo de japor tallado hace mucho por la mano de un niño de nueve años en un oscuro planeta desierto del lejano Borde Exterior...

------------------------

En el planeta selvático de Dagobah, un Maestro Jedi inspecciona el extraño pantano de su exilio...

-----------------------------

En el planeta Yavin y en especial de su luna Cuarta dos Maestros Jedi descienden con unos niños de una nave negra en medio de la jungla cerca de un Templo con un poder oscuro inmenso con la esperanza de que el planeta de alta concentración de la Fuerza Oscura como Dagobah ocultara a los ojos y sentidos de los Siths lo que quedaba de la Orden Jedi….

-----------------------------

En el puente de un destructor estelar, dos señores Sith hablan con un gobernador de sector llamado Tarkin, y examinan el creciente esqueleto de una estación de combate esférica del tamaño de una luna...

Pero hasta en la noche más profunda hay quienes sueñan con el alba.

------------------------------

En Alderaan, el príncipe consorte deposita una niña en los amorosos brazos de su Reina.

------------------------------

Y en Tatooine, un Maestro Jedi entrega un niño en el hogar de Owen y Beru Lars...

Luego cabalga en su eopie, rumbo al desierto de Jundland, hacia los soles que se ponen.

-----------------------------------

FIN DEL EPISODIO 3 LA VENGANZA DE LOS SITHS….MUY PRONTO LA CONTINUACIÓN…. LOS ÚLTIMOS JEDIS


End file.
